Just a Coincidence
by EtrnalRhapsodi
Summary: [COMPLETE] She's an ordinary girl. He's the ‘Pretty Boy.’ Is it just a coincidence that these two see each other every night in their dreams, talk to each other online, pass each other everyday & not be aware of it?
1. The Journal intro

Author: EtrnalRhapsodi

Rated: PG 13

2002-2004

Warning: grammatical and spelling errors abound.

Just a Coincidence – the journal intro.

She twirled. She seductively lifted her leg up to his waist, their bodies intertwined. He moved her across the moonlit floor without so much of an effort, and passionately lowered her torso, almost dipping her. She giggled playfully, the echo of her laughter piercing the night air.

He slowly raised her upright and they each stared into each other's dimly lit faces. She could barely make out his eyes, yet she could clearly see his shady silhouette. She smiled widely again and pushed away from him.

He grinned. She felt him grin. He began to chase after her.

She then ran behind a couple of cherry blossom trees and seemed to have completely disappeared, but he followed her trail of golden tendrils, the glint of her hair against the moonlight captured his attention.

'Here I am!' She thought amusingly. 'I'm right here!'

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugh... Crap clock."

'Another damn day to endure.' The first thought entered my mind. "I hate my life. Well I guess "Hate" is a strong word... I DISLIKE my life."

I sat up and scratched my head. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to get the blur out. "What a life it is. Oh yeah, and I just had another romantic session with the dream man."

Wow. The guy felt real. I didn't know who the heck he was but he was sure as hell suave. Too bad it's all a dream. They've been all fake and cruel dreams. And why did I dream this? Ah the wonders of the human mind.

I've had the reoccurring dream for the last year now. Over and over the man swept me off my feet and over and over I'd wake up and know it's all been a dream... a pathetic joke.

"And damn it. Call me a psychiatrist but I think I'm about to be late." My train of thoughts had been cut short as I threw the covers off the bed; well I practically kicked them off. "Ugh. This is the last thing I need. I can't afford another tardy slip... stupid, stupid, STUPID superficial dream. WHY ME?"

Habitually, I got up, washed up, got dressed, ran down the stairs, went through the kitchen, and grabbed whatever was on the plate (which of course my mother prepared for me as a usual thing, it being a freshly cooked scrambled egg sandwich). I then snatched my stuff and walked out through the front door, my mother barely hearing my brief goodbye.

Yup.

That was my usual morning routine. And from what it seems to be, it would always be my usual routine. To get to the point, I actually liked it that way. It was simple. I am simple.

----------

Half of the day went by quickly. School was still at its norm, nothing usual. Couples were everywhere, not being able to keep their hands off each other, friends, teachers, and blah. So what? For the last three classes I've been fighting a losing battle to stay awake. Hey, can I help it if Trigonometry got the best of me? I hate being a senior. Why? To say the truth, I really don't know. I just do.

Lunchtime came and stayed, for about thirty minutes.

"So did you see him again today? Did you?"

"Yup, he was looking mighty gorgeous as always!"

'How Pathetic...' I idly played with my shrimp. How does shrimp change color from a dark dead gray to a bright orange?

"Yup, I swear, I was trying to talk to someone and he kept staring at me. He was trying to get my attention but I said, 'Wait!' It was really cute the way he did it." Lita, one of my best friends in the world continued as I overheard their conversation.

"Hey, that's cool. It's not everyday, the man gives you that kind of attention." Raye, the second of one of my best friends, laughed, agreeing along with Lita - or was she? She had a history of liking the same guys that Lita had interests in so it wasn't an unusual thing for them to have this 'conversation'. Oh, I'm sorry, let me rephrase that - it's one of these 'pathetic conversations'.

"Hey Serena say something." Mina, the last in my list of 'best friends', waved a piece of her fried squid in my face. "Hello, what's with that face again?"

"What face?" I knew what she was doing. She was tempting me with that succulent piece of seafood. "Hey, the more you do that, the more I'll actually grab your hand and pop that sucker in my mouth."

"Hah. You think you could? Try me."

I quickly snatched her arm, plucked the white salty seafood from her fingers, and popped it in my mouth.

"There. I did. And frankly I think it could use more salt." Ah, the savory tastes of crunchy victory.

"I swear Darien Chiba is the ultimate male model! Even the new girl told me he was hot." Lita made a swooning gesture that made me want to regurgitate what I had just consumed.

"I know... but I know he's so going for you! I mean that whole thing with him staring at you!"

"Um, okay enough with the crap. We're eating here?" I raised an eyebrow toward them, pointing to the food. "No disgusting topics to be said in front of the goods."

"Hah. Right. Goods. Good one." Mina rolled her eyes at me. "Hey that piece of 'good' you ate was mine."

"Oh and I love you too." I reached out with my chopsticks and plucked another 'good' from her Tupperware. She yelped and tried to smack my hand away but she missed as soon as I pulled away. "Ha. Man, all that time with your boyfriend has made you even slower."

"Hey now you're getting personal." Mina in turn reached for some of my food but unlike her I moved the container towards her for her own convenience. "Andrew's just my friend. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know. Because it's so obvious that you stare at each other all 'googly eyed' and keep walking around holding hands like you guys are a couple or something. Yeah that's what I call a typical friendship." I grinned at her as I started to stab my own shrimp. Oh the shrimp! How sometimes I think the food and I are the only sane creatures in this school.

"Shut up. Are we that obvious?"

"Oh yes. It's not like everyone in school knows about it already." I took a sip of my juice. Soda's not really my thing. How come soda isn't my thing? "Just admit it, you guys hooked up already and that's all there is to it."

"And who's died and made you the expert in relationships?" Lita took an extra pair of chopsticks and took a shrimp from me. "I think someone's becoming jealous."

"Yeah, why don't you just get a guy of your own and crush on him? That'll keep your mind off of Mina's love life." Raye giggled as she scooted over to Mina. "I mean it's about time you get your own love life going."

Oh how I hate it when they do that.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call 'crushing' on a guy, a productive thing. I mean I'd tire myself talking and talking and talking about every single detail that goes on about the guy. How he breaths, how he blinks, how he farts." I gave up stabbing the shrimp and gave the container to Lita. "I mean it'll never get me anywhere and to be like you guys? Eh I'll take a pass on that."

"Whatever. Serena's just making that philosophy up just because she's never crushed on anyone. What a loner." Lita continued eating all of my rice.

That stung.

There was a good a reason for that. And as of now, I didn't want go venture into that-

"You guys are both a holes you know that?" I started focusing on Mina's Tupperware, as she moved the container close to me. I played with her piece of BBQ pork. "And I wasn't even meddling with Mina's business. Just commenting and you guys had to jump on that."

"Well, whatever. Suit yourself. You do know you're missing out on great fun." Raye and Lita started to devour whatever was left in my container. They finished the whole thing in half a second. "But as for us, we are devoted Darien Chiba fans."

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you guys actually 'GET' boyfriends and have a 'REAL' relationship like Mina does over here?" I finally ate the piece of pork. "It wouldn't hurt wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, Serena's right. You guys are all talk and no action. Get your own 'Groove' on." Mina and I shared whatever was left of her container. Unlike the other two, she and I took our sweet time doing it. "Anyway I've got something else to talk about."

"And what is that?"

"You know how my birthday is coming up right?" Mina knew how to change subjects. She wasn't the obvious one when doing it. For that I admire her. "Well, of course you all know that I'm turning eighteen. So I'm asking you guys to be one of my eighteen girls to dance for the debutant eighteenth party that I'm having."

"But Mina isn't your birthday two months away?"

"That's why I'm telling you guys earlier. If you guys agree, I'm holding up practice as soon as possible. I have the schedule ready for this."

We all looked at each other. This wasn't going to be one of Mina's normal girl sleep over parties that she had been throwing for the past three years. This sounds interesting.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course we're saying yes. It's our obligation for us to do it."

"Okay that's good. So that's three down and 15 to go."

The bell rang.

We gathered all our things and left, saying our goodbyes.

That was the typical lunch. Those are my friends.

It was the end of another tiring and unfulfilling day. Kids of all ages walked passed me. Some of the junior high students scurried away with their heavy backpacks, almost pulling their upper bodies to the floor. It was sad really and to think I use to be like them. But no longer did I carry the half ton books that put the weight on my shoulders, but it was now the longing of something I didn't quite understand. How could I explain it? Something was in the air now and I could smell it.

He hurriedly passed me, the whiff of his cologne lingered after the trail he left behind. He met up with his friends at the entrance of the school gates, their smiles and high fives welcoming him. This was Darien Chiba, the center of Lita and Raye's conversation earlier.

Yes. He was one of the guys that I'd stereotypically label a 'pretty boy'. He was the popular, the appealing male egotistical 'pretty boy' that had the power to draw all the females in Juuban City High school to their knees. Or so I think. He comfortably slid his hand around some girl's waist and drew her close to him. Of course she was the typical TAB - The Trendy Airhead Bimbo. 'Pretty Boys' like him had to be with TABs. And no TAB was complete without a 'Pretty Boy'.

I watched them leave, Darien's hand now placed at the small of the girl's back. When they finally disappeared I continued my exit through the gates of Juuban City High school.

I decided to go to the mall. Hell, It was a Thursday, I was bored, my homework could wait, and I had time to kill. All the other girls, Lita, Raye, and Mina had their own plans, plans that didn't include me, well plans that could've included me but I had rejected in coming with them for reasons which... actually... I just didn't want to go.

Well, one would think that I would be one of the girls shopping around for the latest fashion item, or be something like a mild 'fashionista', but instead, I roamed around the tiny tech shops, the computer and computer related items shop, novelty stores filled with the blahs and the its, and finally I entered into the 'Gift Shop', which had the best deals in the cheapest prices. It was the right place anyway for I had nothing but a few bucks to waste. What item was deserving of my dollars to go down the drain?

I wondered into the small stationary aisle. It seemed fully stocked, papers displayed in a variety colors, some eye pleasing, some too bright and distasteful. I looked down a couple of rows and found something of interest. It was a medium sized journal, the cover made of black leather with a dark red rose embedded on it, and the cover was half framed by the rose's long dark green stems. The rose on the cover had a small amount of golden sparkles, which alone gave its beauty.

I flipped through the journal and found that the pages were all lined, and each had a marking of a rose. On the insides of the cover, there were slits big enough to place papers in, which would probably be convenient for the user. It was simply cute so heck, if I had to spend my bucks on something, that would have to be it.

I went to the counter and paid for it. As I looked out the window, and of all the luck, Darien

Chiba and his crew were heading into my direction, or at least seemed to look like they were going into the store. Before I could leave the counter, I hurriedly stuffed the item into my backpack and zipped up quickly. There was no way in heck I'd want to see the 'pretty boy' with his 'TAB' and...

'Oh my god. Is that Mina?'

She was holding hands with Andrew, walking behind Darien and a girl. I was about to leave the entrance when

"Hey, Serena! Is that yours?"

I abruptly turned around.

"What are you talking about?"

"That thing in the plastic bag, is it yours?" I looked to where Mina was pointing, apparently to the floor. It was my brand new journal.

"Oh that? Ah, I just bought that." I smiled brightly to her, trying to look past the 'pretty boy' and the TAB, all the while blushing. "That must have fallen out of my backpack."

"Hey it looks awesome."

"Yeah I know thanks." I quickly bent down and tried to grab the book. Instead, I saw Darien bend down too, and as I attempted to take the journal, something hit my forehead.

"Ugh. Ow!"

I opened my eyes.

"Hey I could've gotten that myself." It was the first sentence to escape my lips as I rubbed my head. Apparently he and I had just bumped heads trying to get the same object that was mine.

"Sorry, I thought I'd help picking that up for you."

"Well thanks. I don't need your help." I finally grabbed my journal. "It only took a person to do it."

"Hey, there's no need to be PMSing. I was just trying to help. The least you could do is to apologize."

I now looked up at him, as we were both standing. His dark blue eyes started to hold agitation. I myself was starting to feel annoyed.

"Me apologize?" I raised an eyebrow toward him.

"You're the one who couldn't even see "

"Um so Serena, what are you doing here anyway?" Mina broke the conversation as she walked over to where I stood. "I thought you didn't want to go to the mall with me today."

" Oh hell, I changed my mind." I now averted my attention to Mina. "I was bored."

"Bored? What kind of a girl goes to the mall by herself simply because she was bored?" Damn it. He had to say something again. His TAB was now lightly rubbing the side of his head.

"Um, the kind of girl who actually watches where she's going." I sarcastically smiled to him. "Anyway, Mina I really have to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I've got other stuff to do at home. You know how my mom is... chores waiting for my attention."

"Alright I guess..." Mina cutely pouted. She did this whenever she wanted to hang with me but knew I couldn't and when I gave the lamest excuses. "Have fun vacuuming."

I hurriedly walked to the nearest exit of the mall, as the clique continued down their way. They didn't go in the gift shop after all.

'Me and my assumptions...'

--------------------Just a Coincidence------------------------

"Is your friend always like that, Mina?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That Serena girl. It seems she didn't take her PMS pills today."

"Oh, Serena? Don't mind her. She always pissed." Mina explained as we all leisurely walked down the mall. "Plus bumping heads wouldn't have made her anymore happier."

"That's my point. It was just an accident."

"Who cares?" Beryl lightly tugged on my shirt. "Let's go in here."

We all entered into a one of those brand name stores, the girls pulling Andrew and I in, each one hauling an arm.

"So Andrew, what do you think about Beryl?" The girls started roaming around the store's isles leaving Andrew and I to wait.

"What about her?"

"You know. About her."

"No clue what your talking about "

"I'm thinking of dumping her." I began when Andrew's face changed to a questioning look. "Things aren't working out between us."

"Again? But that's the third girl you've dismissed for the passed three months. I really thought you'd stick with her." Andrew began as he shifted his gaze to Mina. "After staying together for about five weeks, I'd think you two were getting somewhere."

"Well it didn't. And we're still here."

"Maybe if you'd give her a chance to "

"I did. The second week we were together." I continued, as I also averted my attention to Beryl. "And I've made up my mind. It's just not going to happen."

"Are you sure? I mean if you do this, Beryl's not going to take this lightly. You know how she's crazy about you right?"

"Yeah I know she's into me but that's what's causing the problem."

"What the hell?"

"I know it's going to sound hard to believe, but the girl is just plain nuts." I sarcastically chuckled. "Whenever we're together, it's always about me As in just 'Darien Chiba'. The woman thinks that our relationship is made up of one person. She's controlling. And it's driving me crazy."

"But did you talk to her about it?"

"Believe me I've tried."

"Well, you're going to have to try harder. Sooner or later, if you keep leading her on, it's going to return to bite you in the ass." Andrew returned the sarcastic chuckle. "Whatever floats your boat, go for it. But make sure you let her down easy."

"Yeah thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"So anyway, I've got a favor to ask." Andrew began, changing the subject. "Mina's b day's coming up in two months."

"So, what about it?"

"She's not having an ordinary party."

"Okay."

"She's having a sweet eighteenth debutant Ball." He continued. "And she needs guys."

"She has you." I smirked.

Andrew was one of the lucky guys. He found the right person and he stuck with her, unlike me, who's always stuck with girls like Beryl and switching them like cards in a deck.

"No, no. Not like that."

"Then what?"

"She needs guys to pair up with her seventeen girls. It's going to be a formal thing." Andrew explained as he continued gazing at Mina. "There's going to be a dance that we'll have to perform, a Waltz I believe. And I need you to be one of the partners."

"Whoa. You mean this 'Ball' thing's going to be taking some actual 'rehearsal' time?"

"Yeah, it has to be choreographed." He continued to watch Mina with a hint of something special in his gaze now. I couldn't explain what it was. "I, of course, have volunteered to be her escort obviously, so that just leaves you and sixteen other guys.

"Fine I'll do it." I shook my head. The things I do for my best friend. I once had to go with him on a double blind date, his date perfectly fine, mine literally blind. I spent the whole night keeping the girl from walking into polls "But you owe me for this."

"Okay, okay. But how could you not actually want this? You'll be surrounded by seventeen gorgeous girls, counting out Mina because she's all mine. " Mina came up to Andrew with shopping bag in hand. He reached out for her and enveloped her in his arms, she giggling playfully.

"So what are you guys talking about?" She directed the question more to Andrew. "Oh I know, my party right?"

"Yeah, I've just asked Darien to be a part of it."

"Oh then, will you?" Simultaneously Mina gave a cute pout and Andrew gave a pleading look, both facial expressions directed toward me. What faces they made. "I need as many guys as possible to do this dance."

"Hey, I've said yes to him so I'm guessing the answer also applies to you."

"What about baby?" Beryl joined in as she slipped her arm through mine.

"Oh, it's about Mina's b day formal ball."

"Course, I'm going to be in it too right Mina?"

"Sure Beryl, I've made you one of my eighteen already. No doubt about that." Mina smiled again, leaning her head against Andrew's shoulder. "In fact, you two can be partners."

Fantastic. Just what I was hoping for. More time with Beryl. This was an obvious one. Andrew gave me a look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah sure."

"Great!" I felt Beryl's hand lightly squeeze my arm. "So when does this start?"

"As soon as I get the rest of the girls in and the guys. Hopefully we'll start by next week."

--------

"So who else have you asked to be your other girls?" Beryl questioned when we were at the food court, sitting down and eating to whatever we ordered. "I'm sure I'm not the first one you've asked."

"Oh, um Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Serena Tsukino so far."

"Them? That's cool."

"That PMS girl is going?" I grinned, taking a fry. "Oh that's right she's one of your best friends."

"So what if she's my best friend? Are you planning to bump heads again?" Mina giggled. "I think the next bump might be worse."

"Yeah well I'm hoping for a concussion."

"Speaking about dances, did you guys hear about that masquerade costume dance coming up next week?" Andrew began, as Mina fed him a fry. "Mina and I are down for it."

"Yup. The first dance of the year. How enlightening'." I picked up another fry. "Well you can count me out."

"Aww, come on babe. Why wouldn't you go? I'd go if a certain someone would ask me." Beryl gave me more than just a hint. She lightly tugged on my shirt again, which was starting to annoy me. "And even if you didn't go, what would your excuse be?"

I quickly looked at Andrew for some help. He caught on.

"He can't. Exams."

"Uh, yeah. You know how I am about exams..."

"For what?"

"Nothing actually. Since it's senior year, I just want to improve my study skills."

I gave another look to Andrew.

"Yeah, the last score he had was a 90 percent. You know Darien's a perfectionist."

"Hey I know what you guys are up to." Beryl looked to me then to Andrew. The damn girl had to be cunning. "I don't care if you have exams. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

I sighed. When Beryl put her foot down on anything, I knew I had lost. "Fine."

"Beryl, If Darien doesn't want to go, its okay. There are other dances to look forward to." I was surprised. Mina came in for a defense.

"Yeah but don't you get it Mina? It's senior year, you don't miss out on any of the dances." Beryl weakly frowned. "It may not mean a lot to him or to you guys, but it does to me."

"Well, you do have a point "

"Fine. Fine. I said I'd go." I muttered.

"Good." Beryl's face changed to a wide smile.

"I'll start looking for something myself. Of course we'll have to match."

--------------------Just a Coincidence------------------------

"Uh, man I'm tired..." I trudged up the stairs, after having walked home from the mall. The one thing I forgot to notice was that the journal was quite heavy despite it's medium sized look.

I went into the bedroom, dropped my things near the desk, and shut door. I plopped myself onto the bed and stretched. I lay there for about 15 minutes and got up. I became bored.

'Bored? What kind of a girl goes to the mall by herself simply because she was bored?'

"Well you can just go to hell." I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. Adding to the fact that I walked with the heavy journal, the recent cranial collision had caused a mild headache on my way home. I checked the mirror. A small bruise had formed.

"Aw crap. Just what I needed."

I went down the stairs again, went to the kitchen, and opened the freezer. I found a frozen ice

pack and placed it on my head. I quickly returned to my room.

"I hope this stupid thing was worth all the trouble." I took the journal out from my backpack and out of its plastic bag. It still contained its attractive look just like it had back in the gift shop. "Now for the first entry."

Dear Mr. Journal, (haven't given you a name... how does Jay for Journal sound?)

My name is Serena Tsukino. I'm seventeen and I'm a senior. I have no life and I suck. Okay, okay just kidding. Anyway this is how my 24 hrs usually starts.

I looked over what I had just written. Damn, it wasn't the language of a mature senior that's for

sure. I erased the whole thing. I thought awhile, hoping something would be conjured up out of my mind.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Stupid clock." I had forgotten to shut the alarm and I had only left it on snooze mode this morning.

I looked at the clock and froze in place.

'I could just write about the dreams I've been having...' The idea had struck me like someone striking the cords of a harp. 'The dreams of him... and me?'

"Hell no. I've got better things to write about." I mumbled allowed. I looked at the journal, seeing the imprints of the sentences I had just erased. I didn't want to start like that again.

'Well, no one does know about it. How could I ever remember about the experience if the dreams stop? Might as well do it. Like anyone would read it anyway.'

------------

Dear Jay (the journal),

I've been having these dreams. They're actually out of the ordinary so I might as well write them down (for future personal reference maybe? Hell no!) They've started last year and I have never written them down. And I don't even know why.

For sure I know they're fakes. It must be a psychological thing because there is no such thing as a guy... going for me. Me, Serena Tsukino, being wooed by a guy like that? I don't think so.

Well, in my dreams, there are a couple of things that are repetitive. I'd open my eyes in the dream, and I'm always dressed in some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. One night I could be appearing in silky whites, the next night, in light sparkly lilacs. Another night in dark blues with a V neck line, sleeveless straps, and the skirt so wavy and long, it almost touches the floor. And then there's him...

He's always dressed in either a tux or in some form of armor. The armor wouldn't be as bad as one would think it be. It's quite strange but not weird when I think about it. It's actually kind of sexy to me.

See, the setting would take place in either a garden or on a beach with a castle sitting on top of

a cliff. And it's always dark. Actually it always takes place during the night. The moon is always full and it's light always shines on us in a weird angle. The two of us would always meet at the same spot, depending on the setting. If it were at the garden, we'd meet at the same spot, under the giant cherry blossom tree. If it were at the beach, it would be right next to the giant palm tree. Hell it's always at a big tree. And what's even weirder...

Because the moon is shining in the weird angle, I can't see his face. Instead I see a white lining of a mask glowing sitting on what is suppose to be his head... and the only thing I can tell is what he's wearing. In a way he's half shadowy and half clear. I don't have the right words to describe him. But hell he is beautiful, from what I can tell anyway...

------------

And I went on and on about how we danced most of the time with some music being heard in the far off distance. For some reason it felt right to write this down. And I mean all of it down. Like something was starting to lift off my shoulders...

I wrote until late at night, covering at least three pages and a half. I finally stopped with, "I know I'm going to see him tonight."


	2. Meeting online

Just a Coincidence Ch.2 – Meeting online.

The moon was at its roundest yet in its weakest lighted form, the gray beams shining onto the calm surface of the ocean. The night sky was dotted with thousands of tiny stars, each star twinkling spontaneously in their places, and mists of clouds started to form, almost surrounding the moon. Small ripple-like waves softly crashed on to the white sandy beach, the shoreline almost flawless, smooth to the sight. A small breeze flowed through the cool crisp air, slipping through the crevices of some giant palm tree leaves, swaying a couple of the trees that stood erect on the shoreline.

He stood there, leaning against one of the palm trees, as he stared at the gorgeous ocean before him. He was waiting there for someone. Her. Again. And he didn't know why.

Something moved from the corner of his eye. He turned around.

The silhouette of her long tresses gently danced about her, as her shadowy form slowly but gracefully made its way toward him. Automatically, he stood up straight from where he was leaning and waited for her to come to him. They both instinctively understood that this was their spot, underneath the palm tree.

He greeted her by tenderly lifting her hand and kissing the top of it. His lips felt her skin, so unbelievably soft and could detect with his nostrils a hint of perfume... A rosy sent. He knew this- he recognized this, for every night it was always that way. The greeting was a ritual that his instinct knew always had to be performed.

The music was playing again, he noticed. He could hear it, coming from a castle on top of the cliff, where she must have descended. The soft notes lingered in the air, making its way toward them. For him this was a sign. He had to dance with her.

He slid his hands onto her petite waist and in response he felt her arms slide up his chest and made their way around his neck. He could feel a desire within this woman, along with his own desire building up inside him. And again, he didn't know why... the desire was for her.

They began to dance...

------------

I woke up.

As usual I was five minutes earlier than the clock. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. It was 5:55 am. I widened my eyes and blinked them continuously, until I looked around my room. The darkness greeted me. Nothing's changed.

I dreamt again.

I dreamt of her.

'Why?' I looked at the clock, and with one quick swipe, I shut the alarm. 'Why her? Every night. Always the dancing...'

I stared into space, in deep thought. It was as though I was aware that I was spacing out but continued doing it anyway. Then I shut my eyes. My thoughts briefly led to a vision of the mysterious girl twirling in front of me, imagining I was the one twirling her.

'Her hair... the scent of roses... the beach... music... the soft skin... her ever changing dresses...'

The dreams lasted for a year now. I couldn't understand it. Every night, it was as though I expected the dreams would visit me, and somehow I liked it. She would come to me and I to her. I'd take her hand, lift it, and kiss it and then dance. It was always that dancing, always some form of physical flirtation... and that feeling. No. It was 'those feelings' I felt whenever I was near her- close enough to touch her.

'Comfort. Freedom. Seduction?'

She was always faceless. A shadow was always covering her, hiding something from me. And that white mask.

And what was even more un-comprehendible, why did it feel so real?

The alarm went off. Apparently, my hand was just too quick, quick enough to have not noticed that I hit the snooze button instead of turning it off. This was a first.

"Hmm... Senses probably need some heightening."

I groaned, followed by myself throwing the covers off to one side. I got up from bed. It was time I got ready for school and I was in dire need for a good cup of coffee.

'Lucky guy. Always getting dreams of the same sexy girl. Why bother thinking about it?'

I made my trip to the Crown Arcade. Andrew Furuhata, my best friend was once again cleaning the counter tops of the premises, yet was doing it in an unusual speed. The sliding glass doors did their job as I walked in. The place smelled of household cleaners.

"Hey. Easy on the bleach." I went to the stool in front of the counter, a lazy smile forming. "What's with the cleaning anyway?"

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Before I had even asked him, he had readied a single steaming cup of black java. He slid it to me from across the counter, none of the warm liquid spilling a single drop. "And because of yesterday's 'mall' excursions I had to clean this place like a hospital. Lizzy didn't exactly cover for me like I wanted her to."

"What are you talking about? You only stayed away for three hours."

"Yeah, while I was away it seems that a couple of freshmen and some sophomores made themselves comfortable here. Just look at the crap they left behind." Andrew pointed to a few arcade machines. Each one was covered in the remains of what seemed to be, dried chocolate spilt milk shakes. "And that is just one example of the many messes they've created."

I smirked.

"Many messes they've created." I mimicked Andrew in a high-pitched girly voice. "Hah. You're sounding like a house wife."

"And how am I suppose to say it? The shyt they've created?" Andrew also slid to me a glazed doughnut. "Watch what you say or I'll charge you for this so-called 'shyt' from now on."

"Tisk, Tisk It must be Mina." I opened the newspaper I had just bought from outside.

"What?"

"She's getting to you isn't she? She has you on a leash." I turned a page.

"Getting to me? Leash?"

"What else could it be? You never usually clean this place with an inane smirk plastered on your face the whole time." I lightly chuckled, while scanning through the sports section. "And might I add, you put a little 'oomph' in your steps lately too."

"What the hell? Oomph? Where did you come off with that?" He shook his head. "Didn't I tell you? Mina and I are officially 'on'."

My eyes stopped in the middle of a headline. I lowered my newspaper and eyed him carefully.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, we're serious now." He sighed as he continued to grin, wiping the counter idly. "We talked on the phone last night and we both decided where we were in our relationship."

"Good for you." I resumed analyzing the rest of the sports page. "So what else is new?"

There was a brief pause.

Andrew stopped moving from the corner of my eye.

"Ha. You don't get it do you?" He stood tossing the small white terry cloth to his shoulder. "You just don't get it."

I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Don't get what?"

"I knew it." He pulled the cloth off his shoulder and resumed wiping. "Man, never mind."

"No really. What is it I don't get?"

"Yeah, just never mind." He said it this time shaking his head again and with a hint pity in his voice. "You don't understand love."

Now I dropped the newspaper flatly to the counter.

"Whoa where'd that come from?"

He stopped wiping and faced me.

"Love. I don't think you've felt it. Or else you would've been at least happy for me."

"Is that it?" I arched both eyebrows. "Is it because I didn't congratulate you?"

"Actually, no. It isn't that at all. And you're still as hell clueless." He laughed sarcastically. "But it's okay. Some day, and I hope soon, that one strange crazy day, you'll know it. It will come for you, and it will slap you in the face. You'll realize it."

Now I knew where he was getting at.

"Is it about Beryl?" I questioned quite confidently. "If it's about her-"

"No. It's not her either." He threw me off guard. Now I really didn't know what he meant. "It's about the whole nine yards."

"Whole nine yards?" I asked.

"Yup. The WHOLE nine yards."

We ended the conversation at that. I was clueless.

We both stayed for another fifteen minutes, each of us doing our own morning rounds, him wiping the table booths, myself reading the newspaper, eating the doughnut, and taking my coffee. After that, Andrew locked up and we walked towards school.

That was my typical morning.

--------------------Just a Coincidence------------------------

"See I was right. You guys are really an item now." It was lunchtime. Mina and I were the only two at the tables, still awaiting Lita and Raye. "The way you two were handling each other yesterday... it was what some would say 'priceless.'"

"Yeah, and to further support your thesis..." Mina started with a gleam in her eye. "He called me up last night. You know, just talking. And then he asked me where we were, the both of us, and where we were heading in our relationship."

"Stop with the long intros. Just say it." This time I was the one with the BBQ pork and steamed rice. I started poking at the plump sliver of meat.

"I told him I wanted to get serious... And he also felt the same way!" She became giddy and bounced lightly in her seat, all the while holding both my wrists. But of course, I concentrated in picking up the small edible with my chopsticks, and she, having been giddy, caused me to release the food and toss it onto the table. "Oops. Sorry."

"Great. You just wasted food." I got up from the table to disposed the now germ infested morsel. I then came back to the table with a slightly disappointed look on my face.

"Ooh. What's with the mark on your head?" Mina lightly touched her forehead to show where my bruise was.

"Andrew has also messed with your short-term memory too, huh?" I lightly poked the spot thinking that it had completely healed. I was mistaken, feeling a slight sting after applying light pressure to the area with my fingertip. "This was yesterday's bumper-heads with Darien."

"Ah. I remember." She giggled, taking my chopsticks to get to my food. "That was pretty funny."

"Yeah, well not for me. Did you know the guy's head is made of brick?" I rolled my eyes. "It explains why he was stupid enough to do what he did."

"But, Serena, he was just trying to be nice."

"NICE? You call this is nice?" I laughed, pointing to my bruise. "I've seen football players smash their heads against each other. And THAT seems more pleasant than that idiot. Besides he also said I was PMSing. It's not like I didn't hear him."

"Well, like I said it was just an accident and as for the 'PMSing'... at least that idiot you say he is, is going to be one of the guys for my b-day bash."

I choked while sipping some juice.

"Come again?" I patted my chest. "Please, tell me that you didn't just invite the walking hazard to be in the party."

"Sorry but I did. There aren't many guys willing to do this, and I need as many of the help as I can get."

"Right," I continued my meal. "It's not like you need my permission anyway. I'll just hope he steers clear of me."

"Hey, I can't make any guarantees."

"So, how many more girls do you need?" I asked again after completing a chew. "Need my help?"

"Actually I got everyone down, except for one more open spot. I need one more chick." Mina pulled out a piece of paper from her tiny handbag. It was a list of all the people who were going to be in it. "I mean I do know more people but I just don't trust them. I haven't found someone for this spot yet. Maybe during class I can probably ask a girl that, you know, we have a good acquaintance with just to join us."

"Hey." Lita dropped her things on the table along with Raye. With them was a girl our age, blue hair adorning her head, small glasses sitting on her face, and she seemed to look quiet. "Guys, this is Amy Mizuro. She's new here. I met her just yesterday."

"Nice to meet yah. I'm Mina." Mina waved to the girl and so did I. "Hey, I'm Serena. Ditto."

"If it's okay with you guys, Amy will be hanging with us here at lunch from now on?" Lita motioned to have Amy sit with us at the table.

"Sure no problem." The girl was about to set her things down-

"But in one condition." Mina added with a hint of mischief in her face. "You'll have to do something for me."

The new girl seemed perplexed. She closely hugged the Calculus book that she held. She looked a bit quiet.

"Wait Mina, what are you going to make her do?"

"Well, you guys, I've got all 17 girls to do my b-day ball except I need one more to complete the total of eighteen." She grinned. "Why don't you, Amy, take part in my sweet eighteenth debutant ball for me?"

The blue haired girl relaxed. She slightly released the grip on her book.

I whispered to Mina. "Are you nuts? We hardly even know the girl!"

"Well anyone is better than compared to the other girls 'I KNOW' who could do it." She quietly replied. "Trust me, I don't want anyone else. Amy could, and maybe we can even get to know her."

Mina was the type to be spontaneous, but this was just too sudden. I thought a couple of seconds and looked over to the girl. She weakly smiled at the both of us.

"Like I said, you don't need permission to do anything. It's your call."

"Then it's settled. Now the question is, do you agree to participate in it?" Mina smiled brightly to Amy.

"Um, I'd be delighted to... Just as long as I notify my parents." The girl replied as she sat down still with a confused look on her face.

Lita and Raye had by now chatted in their own little world, leaving Amy, Mina, and I to have our

own conversations.

"So, Amy. Serena. You guys going to the masquerade-costume ball coming up next Friday?" Mina and I started to share her food, which surprisingly were what I had yesterday, fried squid and rice. "Andrew and I are going together."

"Obviously, now that you really do have a boyfriend you no longer have to worry about having a date." I ate the first piece of squid. "And no I'm not planning to go."

"Oh not that again."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You do this. You always say no to going out. For gods sakes you even turn down hanging with us." Mina took a sip of my drink. "This is so typical of you."

"Typical my ass. It's just that I've got better things to do." I defended with a small frown. "Why don't you ask Amy if she's going?"

"Actually I don't think I can make it to this dance either." Amy stated with a tiny smile. She had opened up her Calculus book and had begun doing her homework early. "And besides, I don't have a date like everyone else."

Mina gave Amy a look of slight bewilderment.

"Amy, Amy, Amy. Just because one doesn't have a date doesn't mean one can't go to a dance." Mina lightly giggled, while reaching for another squid. "I mean lookie here. Take a look at those three- Serena, Raye, and Lita. Countless times they've went to dances without a honey. There's no law that says a girl can't go out with her friends."

"Countless?" I grinned. "I don't know about Mina, but I haven't gone to a dance in a long time, period."

"And do you want to know how long she's deprived herself of going to dances? If I can recall, the last time Serena ever went was just about two years ago." Mina added, shaking her head. "It's sad really. I think she's turning out to be a loner."

"Ha. Funny."

"That's why you shouldn't be like her – a loner." Mina half whispered to Amy who also seemed to be amused with Mina's antics. "So why don't you just go with us?"

"I'll go only if Serena goes." The girl played along with Mina with a smile.

"And I thought you were nice Amy." I weakly laughed. "Fine. If you want to play it that way, I'll go if you also go with us."

The bell rang once more. All of us left the tables for class.

---------------

"Come on I want you to see this place!" It was after school and Mina immediately dragged me by the hand as we walked out the gates. "I want you to come with me to see where Andrew works at."

Of course knowing Mina, she had asked me to come with her to the 'Crown Arcade'. Of course I knew of the place, passing it everyday on my way to school or going back home, but never actually setting foot in the small building. I on occasion, would take notice of the teenage packed edifice, its customers always sipping something cold, cool, or icy depending on their mood. If they were not busy chatting and giving attention to their drinks, the 'Crown Arcade' was famous for its arcade machines, and arcade machines they were for they always seemed spotless even though adolescent grubby hands had been busy harassing the innocent little levers and shiny red buttons that sat just below the blaring screens of the machines.

Glass doors slid apart automatically as we set foot into the room. I sniffed. The place smelled strongly of cleaners.

"Hey, take a seat here." Mina put her backpack underneath one of the table booths that were aligned near the windows. "I'm going to look for Andrew."

The plan of course was not only to meet Andrew, but to also wait for Lita, Raye, and the newfound acquaintance, Amy. So I sat, beginning to lose my interest quickly, my eyes roaming around the room. Mina had gone off behind the counter at the front of the entrance, and disappeared behind double swinging doors, which obviously lead to the kitchen. I settled at my seat and looked out the window.

The weather was plain; actually it was one of those sappy happy sunshine kinds of weather that almost made me want to puke. Heck I didn't even notice the weather early this morning until now. Cars passed in neutral speed, the motor sounds muffled from behind the window, a few passer-byers strolling by, and in particular a couple holding hands were talking intimately to one another, walking along side by side across the street.

It always had to be a couple. Always in my view.

Like it wasn't enough that I'm bombarded with 'love-teams' at school everyday, indirectly rubbing the concept of 'attraction' in my face. It's like they were working against me. for no apparent reason. Hell I don't even believe in the concept-

My heart started to pound rapidly. A strange feeling was starting to develop at the pit of my stomach. 'What the hell is this?'

Warmth crawled up my cheeks, and as I began lightly rubbing my chest, the thumping became even harder. 'Am I having a mild heart attack?'

Another ten seconds later, the strange situation started to settle down, but the feeling in my stomach still did not subside.

I touched my cheek.

It's clear that I was currently blushing.

Then he came.

It was Darien Chiba.

He walked casually down passing my view at the window, and headed for the entrance in front of me. He ran a hand through his hair and as he entered, he immediately went for the counter, placing his bag down near another stool. He sat down quickly and began lightly tapping on the little silver bell ringer as if waiting for service, which... he was.

Andrew quickly came out with Mina walking behind him; a wide smile plastered her face. Mina exchanged a quick "hey" with Mr. 'Pretty Boy' and walked toward me with two freshly made cold strawberry milk shakes.

"Ha lookie what I got." She handed me one of the cold drinks. "Andrew gave these to us for free."

"Well I'll be damned. Already you're taking advantage of your boyfriend." I grinned, as I took the straw into my lips. "Thank god you came out. I thought I was having a heart attack."

"What? My best friend can't live without me?"

"In you dreams." I smirked. "So what time will the three come in?"

"Oh, their tutoring will be over soon. Actually they should be here by now."

"Tutoring?" I sipped my milkshake looking past Mina. I glanced at 'Pretty Boy' and Andrew who began a small conversation. The queer feeling in my stomach began to dissolve.

This was strange.

I looked back at Mina. "Since when did Raye and Lita attend tutoring? And why?"

"Heh. You know how they are. They attended to the wrong things other than quote unquote 'important' matters. So now they're paying their just dues." Mina took a sip of her shake then abruptly stopped. "Hey. You're red."

"Who me?" I touched a cheek again. It was still warm. "Oh I don't know. Must be a cold chill or something."

"But I've never seen you blush before. Not like that anyway."

"Eh, don't mind it. After all I am drinking something cold here." I took another sip. "So when did they start again?"

"Oh, just three days ago. I think they're taking tutoring for math." Mina began stirring the shake.

"I guess Lita met Amy during tutoring."

"Did you see the size of that Calculus book?" I looked out the window again, alternating glances between the window, Mina and to the 'Pretty Boy' and Andrew. They were still chatting. "Judging by the attention Amy was giving it, Amy should be the one tutoring those two."

"Well actually, she is tutoring the two." Mina said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I hope Amy's the one for the job."

"You're having doubts now?" I said rather loudly.

"I hope not about me." Andrew started walking towards us. Apparently his chat with the 'Pretty Boy' ended. "How are the shakes ladies?"

"Not bad. It could use some more strawberries." I slyly smiled, winking to Mina. "But of course you probably added my share of the strawberries in her shake."

"He's sweet but not that sweet." Mina giggled as she scooted over to the window side of the booth. Andrew sat down next to her. "Anyway we were just talking about a girl I invited to be one of my eighteen-"

"Who we hardly know." I cut into Mina's sentence. "Now she's doubting about the decision."

"Hey I didn't say that. Serena's just putting words in my mouth." Mina smiled brightly to Andrew, who placed an arm around her. "I just said I was hoping she's the one to do the job right."

"So, what? Sixteen other girls could mess up the whole thing." The 'Pretty Boy' joined in the conversation, as he walked toward us. Suddenly my milk shake looked interesting. "Why worry about one, when all of them could 'Not do the job right' as you say it?"

The pit of my stomach started to churn again. Maybe it was because of the exposure to the smell of bleach in here.

"Yeah, probably those who can't watch where they're going could 'mess it up'." I sarcastically said while I began to stir the half empty drink.

"Oh look. It's PMS girl. So how are you doing? Drop any things lately?" He replied with the same level of sarcasm.

My cheeks started to retain heat again. I felt them change to a pinkish hue.

"No not really. But if I do, I'll let you know when I want one of these again." I brushed my bangs back and pointed to the bruise on my forehead.

'That should give him a guilt trip.'

For a brief moment he stopped. Through his dark blue eyes I almost saw what I wanted to see, the apologetic look. I ALMOST had my victory. But as quickly as it came, his face changed from sympathetic to amused as he began to chuckle. That stupid ass h-

"Aww. Didn't know PMS girl could bruise easily."

"Why I aught to kick your idiotic ass-"

"-I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'd end up hurting yourself instead of me-"

"OH LOOK! There they are!" Mina quickly pointed to the window as Raye, Lita, and Amy came strolling by. "Andrew, I'll help you make the shakes for them."

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Mina began pushing Andrew off the booth and scooted herself out of her seat. I on the other hand began a staring war with Mr. 'Pretty Boy' giving him the biggest glare I can muster. Neither of us flinched. I wanted to win this.

"Well I don't have time for this anyway. I'll just see you tomorrow Andrew. Mina." He quickly nodded to them and walked away, leaving me to stare at his empty spot. I was shocked. I watched as he took his bag, gave a swift glance at the three of us and walk pass the three other girls who didn't take notice of what just happened. As I looked back for Mina, they had both disappeared into the kitchen; the swinging doors slightly swinging.

"So what's going on?" Lita and the other two walked over to my booth and we began a conversation. A few minutes later, Andrew and Mina joined us with a fresh batch of shakes for the three and a second round for Mina and myself.

--------

Dear Jay,

I dreamt of him again. This time we were at the beach. He was waiting for me at the big palm tree again. And he was so hot. I can't help it if I got a weak spot for the dream guy. Sometimes I guess he's the only one who cares. Just dancing with him... it makes me feel different. Like it's not even me... or maybe a truer me? I don't know.

It always feels so real. Like just last night. Wow... he just picked up my hand and kissed it so softly. His lips felt so warm... I could've sworn I felt it. Every night he does this to me when we meet. And then we started dancing again.

As always I couldn't see his face...

--------

I sat back and looked over what I wrote. It was amazing that I could remember the dream even after the whole day had just passed by... maybe because these dreams are repeated over and over? No.

Although there were similarities, like the dancing, how he greeted me, how we dressed, and all that other mushy stuff, there was still always something different about it every night. Like something was building in those dreams. Every time we touched it was as if another piece of the puzzle was being fitted onto the board. But why would it be building? He's only a dream...

"That would never come true that's for sure." I mumbled to myself as I stretched back at my seat. "Me and a dream guy in real life? It will never work."

I looked over to the computer near my desk. It sat there for about a week untouched. Heck, let's turn it on shall we? I did all my homework and...

After my computer warmed up I logged online. I didn't really do much online besides getting help to do my homework but I was into message boards; and hell they were fun. People had the chance to talk about anything and I mean ANYTHING. But of course there were the occasional poor topics being discussed when much else wasn't said. I was more of a reader than a poster. I looked around for something that would catch my eye.

'Hmm... nothing here.' I had scrolled half way down the page and found nothing interesting.

'Oh look. Here's one about 'what's your favorite color?' I lightly shook my head and sighed.

EXPLAIN YOUR SCREEN NAME.

DO YOU LIKE PIZZA CRUST?

WHAT ETHNIC BACKGROUND DO YOU COME FROM?

WHOSE AVATAR IS THE BEST?

Finally, I left the 'general discussion' forum and clicked the 'serious discussion' link. 'Man they're running out of things to talk about.'

I waited for the page to load again. The first thing to appear in the list of topics: REPETITIVE DREAM: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

"Hmm..." I looked over to the number of how many replied. Zero...

How sad.

'Repetitive dream? That sounds like me...' I clicked the topic. "Let's give it a try."

Slowly the items on the page began to load. I waited patiently and so did my interest.

--------

TOPIC: REPETATIVE DREAM: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

AUTHOR: sxytuxboi

Hey I've been having dreams about a girl... had it for a long time. Anyone an expert on these things? Reply ASAP. Details will be provided through PMs Private Message.

--------

My heart began racing. I blinked a couple of times. Could it be? Nah...

'Hmm... A guy? What are the chances of this guy having a similar situation like me?' I read the message over again. 'Maybe it's a wild coincidence?'

"Must be one of those weird computer junkies using this to pick up chicks." I looked at over at the date. It was created today. Actually, it was made just fifteen minutes ago.

I clicked on the 'reply to post' link. I began to type.

--------

TOPIC: RE: REPETATIVE DREAM: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

AUTHOR: lone1igr1

Maybe it's just a psychological thing for you. How serious are these dreams anyway? Do you get them... every night?

--------

I clicked the 'post' button. The page reloaded again and at the bottom of his original message was my own. My reply probably didn't do anything for him.

"Maybe he gets it on occasion..." I looked over my own message for the last time. I was about to click the address bar to type in another message board forum address but my hand lightly jerked, accidentally clicking the reload button. "Crap."

This time the page started loading slower. The scroll bar became longer.

I scrolled down.

--------

TOPIC: RE: RE: REPETATIVE DREAM: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

AUTHOR: sxytuxboi

Yes, actually I've been having them every night. And as for it being psychological, no I don't think so.

Lucky guess.

--------

I froze.

That was a quick response.

I arched an eyebrow and clicked the 'reply to post' link again.

--------

TOPIC: RE: RE: RE: REPETATIVE DREAM: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

AUTHOR: lone1igr1

Okay. Did you have them for... about a year?

--------

I waited a few minutes biting my lower lip.

I clicked the reload button again but instead of the page reloading, a pop-up message appeared and said I received a PM.

"Looks like I struck the right cords." I clicked the option of reading the message at the current browser. "Oh... And what's this?"

--------

SUBJECT: (NO SUBJECT)

AUTHOR: sxytuxboi

Yeah, it started last year. In fact I just had one last night.

That's another lucky guess.

--------

I widened my eyes.

This was getting weird.

I cracked my hands and began to type.

--------

SUBJECT: RE: (NO SUBJECT)

AUTHOR: lone1igr1

Lucky guess? I don't think so.

You know, I've been having dreams about a guy too for about a year. And in fact, I also had a dream of him last night.

Actually, I get dreams of him every night, non-stop coincidently like you.

--------

I clicked the 'send' button again but I held down the button before letting it go. Did I really want to share this information with someone? I looked over my message again.

'Hell this guy doesn't know who I am... No big deal right?' I released the button. 'Who cares?'

I waited another five minutes.

He replied again.

--------

SUBJECT: RE: RE: (NO SUBJECT)

AUTHOR: sxytuxboi

Really? That's interesting... Well in my dreams, the girl and I always... dance. Does... that sound strange to you?

--------

"Nah... It can't be." I shook my head again. "Dancing? In the dream?"

'Well at least I know he not talking about having perverted dreams...' I weakly laughed, as that weird feeling in my stomach, like the one earlier back in the arcade began to return.

--------

SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: (NO SUBJECT)

AUTHOR: lone1igr1

No. It doesn't seem strange. It sounds pretty romantic though. But to be truthful, the guy and I dance too... but with like this strange music. It's not loud though.

Do you have a setting or settings in the dreams you have? I have a total of two, one in the beach, and one in a garden...

Sounds crazy doesn't it?

--------

An eternity of another five minutes passed by.

He replied again.

--------

SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: RE: (NO SUBJECT)

AUTHOR: sxytuxboi

You know for a stranger, you seem to know a lot about this. Do you have an e-mail address or wait... better yet, do you have some form of instant messaging?

--------

I looked at the message.

The feeling at the pit of my stomach did not leave.

'This is the WRONG time to get a freaking ulcer...'

I took a deep breath and began typing again.

I started with changing the subject heading.

--------

SUBJECT: Both e-mail and instant messaging.

AUTHOR: lone1igr1

My e-mail's and I have AIM so you can just use my current screen name,

lone1igrl. Do you mind giving me yours?

--------

I hesitated clicking the 'send' button. The screen blared at me. I blinked a few more times and

sighed. Do I really want to continue this?

'So what? It's not like you're giving him your full name and address...'

And I clicked.

Three minutes passed by and he replied.

--------

SUBJECT: RE: Both e-mail and instant messaging.

AUTHOR: sxytuxboi

sxytuxboijch. and my AIM is also sxytuxboi. Anyway I can't continue my conversation right now, I actually have to leave. I'll just e-mail you tomorrow. Good night lone1igrl.

--------

I sighed again.

I was finally talking about my strange dream with somebody, whom I hardly knew of course, but maybe it would be worth it?

I looked at the total messages. Maybe I could keep these? Maybe show this to Mina?

'But she doesn't even know about your dreams remember?' I turned on the printer next to the motherboard. 'You don't want to tell anyone else about this right? She and the rest of them will think you're insane.'

"Might as well print them out for some evidence to show proof that my dreams may mean something then." I loaded some paper into the printer. "Start an investigation about these dreams?"

'I'm weird.'

The printer, after having printed the messages, ejected a total of three pages.

"Now where to stick these..." I looked around and thought about putting them in the drawer.

"Nah might get all wrinkly... Ah I know... In here."

I neatly tucked the pages onto the slits of my journal. "I knew I'd find use for this."


	3. The Costume Party part a

Just a Coincidence Ch. 3 Part A – The Costume Party.

Pale light shined through the small glass windows that were lined all around the large interior, the beams pouring weakly into the form of spotlights. The feeble shafts of the light came in a steady stream from the windows to the floor, surrounding her somewhat, as if confining her in where she stood. And all around her the same form of illumination spread across her view, seeing darks and dims that lay in a disarrangement where the light did not shine.

The steady flow of light revealed things that seemed to be dangling from above; long string-like sparkly things.

She curiously looked up.

She could tell from her straining eyes there seemed to be a broad ceiling, and from the ceiling floated dozens of balloons, their thin strings dangling from above in various soft colors. Directly overhead, she noticed a small disco ball rotating ever so slowly, the weak lights from the moon reflecting off from its squares of tiny glass.

'This place seems familiar...'

Her eyes trailed down to the wooden floorings, seeing the soft moonlight streams again, now glittering the rim of her dress. She could tell she was wearing pink, a soft pearly crimson hue. She also noted how simple the dress seemed to look from the hem of the skirt.

She looked up.

Something changed in the atmosphere, as if she was no longer alone.

She waited.

Slowly a tall figure emerged out of the pieces of darkness. It took a few more steps, making it clearer to her eyes that the figure was becoming a shady silhouette of a man. The outlined figure finally stopped midway through a soft moon spotlight, temporarily disrupting the ray.

She recognized him.

He stood right across from her, only a few inches now.

As if planned by impulse, they booth slowly reached out to one another. The palms of their hands edged closer and closer until they gracefully stopped two inches apart. Finally, the tips of their fingers softly brushed against each other, followed by their hesitant palms meeting.

Their stares, which were first focused on their hands, now moved to meet each other's. Dark sapphire clashed with light heavenly blue. This was the first time they could clearly see each other's eyes, although they were still covered by bright white masks.

'This is bliss... We're in-'

"The gym..." I breathed, abruptly sitting up.

I sat still.

My heart was pounding.

"The... gym?" They were the first words to come out of my mouth.

I blinked a few times to clear my vision. When my eyes began to focus, I looked around.

To the left, the clock read 5:55 am. I woke up unusually early.

"Oh my god..."

'The setting was dark as usual... Strings... colorful pretty balloon strings... what the hell? A disco ball?' I widened my eyes then relaxed them. I softly brushed my face with a hand then rubbed my eyes again. "The place... it's different now... It's the school gym."

For the first time since I started having the illusions in my sleep, never did I recognize anything up until now. Nothing was ever clear to me and this... all of a sudden something... a single thing became clear. 'I recognize a place.'

"But why?"

I neatly tossed my bed covers to the side. I sat at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. I stretched. The tempo of my beating heart began to settle again. "Why the school

gym?"

I looked across the room, staring at my computer. It seemed to stare back at me- its dark screen and its silence... It was luring me to come back to it. It was no longer left untouched since last week. The encounter of someone else, knowing something about my dreams, made me use it more frequently.

It was time I wrote to him.

Tell him what I dreamt of.

I stood up and walked over to the computer, my bare feet feeling the coolness of the plush carpet. I quickly turned it on and waited for it to warm up...

------------

"I hear tonight's dance is going kick ass!"

"Wow."

Lita, Raye, and Amy were at the lunch version of the math tutoring sessions, leaving only Mina and myself. We were both sitting at the tables.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Like near the end of the whole dance, they'll turn off the lights and people will have to mix themselves up so that they'll have to dance with the person they're standing in front of... during the dark!" Mina perkily chomped off a piece of cucumber. "But don't tell anyone though... it's suppose to be a secret."

"Then how the hell did you know?" I dipped a small celery stick, of course avoiding the carrot ones from a pile, into one of those tiny travel sized ranch dips. What were those black spots in the cream? Pepper? "Wait, don't tell me. You've got connections with people from inside the dance committee."

It was Friday, the day of the Masquerade ball. It was also the day of the event that I had blindly agreed in going to when Amy had held herself hostage in not attending the school activity. I had thought Mina wouldn't take my answer seriously. But I JUST HAD to open my mouth.

"Well no. Amy told me." She replied, double dipping her cucumber into the ranch dip. "It seems that she held back some information when we first met her. She's actually in a lot of school activities."

"What? How'd that happen? I thought she's barely new here." My eyes widened as I struggled with getting out bits of celery shreds in my teeth with my tongue, of course covering my mouth. "How did she get into that stuff so quickly?"

"It seems that in her old school, she did all these: tutoring, being apart of the dance committee, and joining all these clubs... they must have checked her background when she transferred in." Mina sipped from a small carton of apple juice while holding her half bitten cucumber piece. "So when she came in, they probably had offered her to come join these things again."

"That's freaky... I didn't know she was so active. Considering the fact that she didn't want to go to a school dance that she helped plan herself."

"Yeah well maybe she's modest."

"Anyway, have you started paring people up for your bash?" I picked up another celery stick. "Give me a decent partner."

"Well aren't they all decent?"

"Uh, no?" I gave an astonished look. "Remember? Some of them are idiots?"

"Oh, right..." She casually laughed as I pointed to my forehead. My bruise had almost disappeared. Just a tiny speck of purple was visible. "Yeah I'll try my best to give you someone who isn't accident prone."

"Yeah that's right. Give me priority."

"So what'cha going to wear for tonight's fun?" Mina started chewing on the carrot pieces that I ignored. "Andrew and I have cute matching costumes."

"Well... I don't exactly have one... Maybe I'll find something off of my closet-"

"What?" She froze, holding a carrot stick at the entrance of her mouth. "You DON'T have anything to wear?"

"I do it's just that-"

"Nuh-uh. There's no way in heck I'm letting you go to the dance without a new outfit." She quickly said as she resumed eating the orange colored veggies. She shook her head in disbelief. "There's NO WAY. I finally convince you to go to a dance and the first thing you'd be wearing is a farm potato sack? Um no..."

"Oh, yeah? So what do you suggest doing?" I arched an eyebrow. "Go shopping the last minute?"

Oops, I opened my big mouth again.

"Why... YES! Good idea! Props to you Serena." She sarcastically clapped, giving short bows. "Of COURSE we're going shopping, right after school."

"And how do you suppose we pay for that new outfit you're proposing I should buy?"

"What are you talking about? You're paying for it." She giggled finishing the last carrot stick. "I know you Serena. You never shop for anything fashion related. So all that money just goes to waste with those video games you ALWAYS buy. I know you didn't buy any video games lately and I also KNOW you've just gotten your allowance last Sunday."

She was right. I hadn't spent all my money lately on some new video games I've been keeping my eye on (one of my many weaknesses). She was also correct with me receiving my allowance last Sunday, after having done all that my parents wanted me to do for them and more- chores and such. The money added up. The only time I really spent anything was just last week- the journal I bought at the mall. That item only cost me a few measly bucks. I still had money, enough to spend for a single dress. "You know? I hate you when you know these things."

We sat at the table for another fifteen minutes and the bell rang. Mina left with determination in her eyes, already planning what to do with my attire for tonight and as for myself; I left the table thinking that nothing would surprise me.

-------------

"Stick with me Serena. I've got'cha covered." My long blonde haired friend who could be easily

mistaken for a twin of mine paved her way down the mall, almost plowing through people in a hurry, as she dragged me by the hand. "We've only got about an hour and a half to look for your perfect outfit."

"But the dance doesn't start until 6:30. Why the hurry?" I tried to speak as Mina began speeding up her pace toward wherever she was going. "All I need is one stupid costume. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? It's no big deal? You're kidding!" We made a sharp turn around a jewelry store. She continued the power walk with no signs of her being tired. I began to pant. "Serena, this is a DANCE. You need to look GOOD in order to dance with people."

"Really? I don't recall that being in the rulebook." I tried to speak with sarcasm, but my quick breaths wouldn't allow me.

"It's an un-written rule."

"Says who?"

"Says Mina Minako Aino. That's who." She lightly shoved a six year old eating an ice cream cone to the side. When I looked back at the kid, the ice cream that sat on the waffle cone, which the kid held, had toppled over with a 'splat' onto his shoe. It took the poor boy a few seconds to realize what had just happened and when he did, he cried to his mother.

"Oh my god Mina. Look what you did!" I turned back at Mina when I started hearing curse words, probably belonging to the kid's mother, as we continued power walking away. I tried to stop, but Mina was actually a bit stronger than me, her firm grip around my wrist could only give a little slack. "That was mean, Mina!"

"Well sorry about that." She began slowing down when we got to another corner. "Here it

is."

We entered into a semi-famous brand name costume shop. All around the store costumes of different colors, shapes, and sizes either hung on the walls or were neatly hanging on long rows of racks. I was somewhat fascinated. Mina immediately went into an aisle.

"Here. Here. Follow me." I trailed behind her, eyeing some of the most interesting costumes. I thought I saw a unique sailor uniform with a high short blue skirt and a big red bow at the bosom of the costume. But she quickly distracted me of the item. "You know, when I was here last Saturday, I found this really pretty dress. You've just got to see it."

"Right of course. You probably had set it aside thinking you'd get it just incase you didn't like the one you were holding." I laughed with a smirk forming at the corner of my lips. "And I know YOU Mina."

Out of the both of us, already with the knowledge of me being clueless with fashion, Mina was actually the 'fashionista.' I always trusted her 'instincts' whenever we went shopping in the mall, which was rarely of course. And now was one of those rare occasions. She didn't waste any time putting her 'instincts' into use.

She giggled in response as she started sorting through some of the costumes tightly filed together, each covered in clear wrap. "I know it's in here somewhere. Like you said, I had it set aside."

"Why didn't you take the dress for yourself?"

"Duh, I had to find a costume that would match Andrew and I. That dress I put aside was a stand alone." She sorted through a few more and finally came to a halt. A wide smile plastered on her face, she dug into the rack and slowly pulled something out. "This is it. Let's see you try it on."

She thrust the dress into my arms and began pushing me toward the ladies' fitting room located at the back of the store, not giving me much of a chance to react. With another push, I hopped into a vacant stall and Mina abruptly shut the door behind me. I wobbled in front of the mirror almost losing my balance.

"You know I could've walked here on my own." I groaned looking at myself in full-length mirror across from me. "See. This is why I don't like shopping at all. You hear that Mina? It's because of you."

I lazily pulled off the plastic wrapping of the dress, slipping the hanger through the top hole. I held it up. The dress was actually quite pretty.

It was a simple soft pearly pink two-piece gown. I picked up a large cardboard tag that came attached to its side. It read, "Celestial Moon Collection: The Princess edition."

"Mina, It's a freaking princess gown." I sighed rolling my eyes as I began wearing the dress, all the while looking at the mirror. The skirt clung loosely around my waist, but it was pretty long. The torso, the second piece, was a corset and was surprisingly comfortable. Holding the corset were spaghetti straps, starting from the top edges of the chest area, over the shoulders to the lower back area and finally the strings crisscrossed to hold together tightly all the way down the back until a rather long fat droopy bow ended at the back base of the corset. I turned around once. The skirt slightly widened at my turn.

I arched both eyebrows as a small smirk formed at my lips. For once I thought I looked pretty decent... that is, in a dress.

"Mina, the dress stinks." I pretended to sound dissatisfied, still eyeing myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but twirl slightly once more.

"Come on, let me see it." She replied back. I shuffled to turn around.

"I don't know Mina... It's too pink..."

I slowly turned on the knob and pulled the door. Mina stiffened when she saw me, ignoring my comment.

"Oh... My..." She stared at me from head to toe, shaking her head in disbelief. "God Serena... You have no idea..."

"What?" I frowned when I realized that maybe the dress actually wouldn't look good on me as I thought it would. "Is it that bad?"

No response came from her. I waved a hand over her face, her expression still in a mix of wonderment and shock. Hell, why was she in shock?

"Hell... no." She slowly raised her hand to her mouth covering it. "It looks... SO GOOD ON YOU."

I blinked.

For once I was right about looking decent in a dress?

"You're kidding." I lightly laughed, turning around again once for her. "It's so- girly."

"My ASS it's girly." She began to laugh and insanely did she laugh. "The dress is perfect on you! I was right to put it aside!"

"Should I take it?" I innocently asked, as I turned around and looked at myself again in the mirror as if I wanted to confirm her statement of approval. Mina still looked at me from behind, her hand still covering her mouth. Her eyes went even wider.

She looked at my back, a huge smile on her face.

"What? SHOULD YOU GET IT?" She blinked a couple of times and then winked at me. "Man, that dress shows A LOT of your back. The corset kicks ass on you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

I was at the counter with Mina standing right behind me. The sales clerk neatly re-covered the gown with another clear wrap and folded it, placing it into a paper shopping bag. I had handed her $25.50. It wasn't a major blow to my wallet.

"Good deal." I walked out with Mina at the entrance of the store. "The dress is okay."

"Hell yeah. Just OKAY? What are you talking about? It's perfect on you! You're so lucky I found that dress before hand." She laughed as a grin started to form on my lips. For some reason a small urge to attend the dance started to form at the pit of my stomach... this is strange...

--------------------Just a Coincidence------------------------

After school, I stopped by the arcade. Once again Andrew was busy maintaining the shop. I walked in casually but my face came in with a weak frown. I tossed the plastic covered tuxedo onto the counter and dropped my bag to the side. Beryl had given me the tux earlier for the dance that I had refused to go to, which of course was tonight.

"Did you do it?" He asked without looking up, picking up one of the metal napkin holders and wiping underneath the spot. "Of course you did. You took my advice and said it was the right thing to do."

"No I didn't. She was literally saved by the bell." I dryly muttered, thinking of what recently happened with Beryl.

I had walked up to Beryl, she of course being surrounded by her 'Trendy' clique, while she started showing off both of our costumes that she 'picked out herself'. When I told her I needed to talk to her about 'us', she quickly took that as a sign to give me my costume. When I tried to explain again, the bell had rung, thus, getting her about-to-be-dumped ass saved.

I poured some lemonade from a pitcher already at the counter into a clean empty cup. "Damn it. Every time I try to walk up to her and ATTEMPT to break it off with her, something just HAS to get in the way."

For about a week now, my efforts to finally set myself loose from the grip of that controlling psychotic woman all had been major failures. The first time I tried, at the mall, she had propelled me into the men's fitting room shoving piles of 'wearables' into my detesting arms, of course distracting me of what I was trying to say. The second, in the arcade and Andrew being a witness, Beryl had stuffed a doughnut into my mouth when the first words were about to come out, simply because it was 'a new kind of flavor'. The third time was what recently happened at school.

I sighed after explaining myself to Andrew.

"Excuses, excuses." He mumbled, picking up a couple of condiment holders and wiping underneath those. "You have GOT to tell her NOW. If she keeps refusing to listen to you, do what you can. Hell, hold her down if you need to, just to get her to listen. DO ANYTHING. Because if she finds out through word of mouth..."

"All hell will break loose?"

"Amen." He did one quick node. "Just think about it. She'll complain about how she was the LAST person to know that you had dumped her. And for what? That's why you should tell her yourself so you can explain why."

"Yeah I'll just go tell myself that because that thought never entered my mind." I grumbled taking a sip of my drink. "No, I really didn't think of that."

"Hey just trying to help."

"Hey I'm just wondering... do you think she already knows?" The realization dawned on me. What else could explain the ludicrous behaviors of that woman from the past week? "Maybe that whole bit of women having that sixth sense... could it possibly be true?"

Andrew laughed. Not the response I was expecting.

"Sixth sense? You're kidding. I think Beryl finally got to your head."

I decided to get off that subject. He was right. Maybe that woman was starting to get to me. Women having a sixth sense? Who would think-

"You know? Maybe I'm better off without women. I mean they're too complicated." I idly commented breaking my own thoughts while Andrew now poured his own cold citrus drink. "They're just too hard to handle."

"Maybe the problem isn't with them. Maybe its you."

Another unexpected response.

"And what do you imply by that?"

"Man, everyday I say this to you." He leaned with his elbows on the counter. "It's the damn whole nine yards."

"More like the whole ASS nine yards to me. I still don't know what the hell you mean by that." I sighed as I looked at the tux lying on the counter top and I began to undo the plastic surrounding it. "I'm an asinine Andrew, explain to me how you can incorporate the concept of 'football' into relationships with women in general."

"That my friend is not for me to explain. You're going to have to learn that riddle all by yourself." He took a swig of his own drink. "You'll only get the answer when your heart is into it. When it's the right person you'll know."

"Well, is this a sign?" I lifted the tux to show Andrew. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The article of clothing actually looked quite decent. Hell, it even looked kind of familiar. Familiar? Probably. Since it's like any other tux, the only difference? It came with accessories- a large top black hat, a white mask and a cape. "She's making me wear this."

"And you thought you had it bad." He began smirking. "Mina's making me wear this 'Romeo and Juliet' themed costume... The idea isn't bad; it's just the tights... I have issues with them."

"Hah. What guy wouldn't have issues with tights?" I wore a wider grin. "I can't see how can you give in to Mina's decisions."

"Well I got the whole nine yards down."

"Oh that BS nine yard thing again." I poured another glass of the juice. "That's really a load of bull."

-----------

The dance wouldn't begin for another three and a half hours. I was at home, sitting in front of my laptop, as I logged on to the Internet. The service finished loading and I opened up my browser with one swift click.

I took a deep breath and settled in my gray couch.

'That Beryl... All the other girls- they're just too complicating. I don't even know why I bother.'

The page loaded and I typed in the necessary information.

'If only that girl in my dreams were real...'

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. My thoughts led to the events that happened in

my sleep.

Images of the scene flashed in my mind. I held out my hand to her, she touched me back. She was wearing a simple pink dress. She looked like a princes... with a mask. I saw her eyes. She had clear perfect blue orbs.

'I really did see her eyes. They were so... blue.' I thought with a grin starting to form.

'And the place... The place was different.'

I opened my eyes.

The browser had finished and a list of links appeared.

GET FIVE DVDS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE

SXYTUXBOI GET BETTER LIFE INSURANCE!

MEET PEOPLE ONLINE FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!

"What?"

SXYTUXBOI TRY OUR NEW PENIS ENLARGEMENT!

I groaned. Junk mail always dominated my inbox. I hated sorting them out but since last week, when I met 'her', it was well worth the sorting.

Yes this 'girl' if she even was a girl.

"Lone1igrl... did you e-mail me?" I slowly scrolled down through the junk mail infested

list. "There you are."

LONE1IGRLJ... HAD ANOTHER DREAM, BUT DIFFERENT THIS TIME...

I arched a brow at the blue link.

"But different this time?" I echoed the last part of the sentence.

'Funny... My dream was also 'different' too.' I noted, comparing her subject header with last night's dream.

This lone1igrl, whoever she was, had told me she had similar dreams like mine. At first I didn't believe her. Hell I doubted her, but over the course of the week, she had been telling me things that I didn't expect to hear. She was overwhelmingly accurate. Everything she said- I had them. But I wasn't really at the stage of believing every word she said.

This person held back from me. I noticed in the choice of words she used. Sometimes she was

accurate... sometimes she was general with the details. And-

I clicked.

-----------

TO: sxytuxboijch. HAD ANOTHER DREAM, BUT DIFFERENT THIS TIME...

Hey, good morning sxytuxboi. I just woke up five minutes ago.

I had a dream about him as usual but... Something else is different about it. All I can say is that the setting is now different, actually I can recognize the place, I saw his eyes clearly though he was still wearing a mask, and that we didn't dance.

Reply when you get the chance to. Thanks.

-----------

I was getting this strange feeling whenever I read any of her messages, setting my thoughts in rapid motion. I instinctively felt she was right, yet consciousness and common sense told me to be cautious. My heart started to beat at a faster pace.

Why?

"But, she was generalizing again..." I read the key words. 'Different, setting... recognize, place, eyes, clearly, mask, didn't, dance...?'

'What was DIFFERENT? What was the SETTING? What did she RECOGNIZE about the PLACE? What color were his EYES if she could see them CLEARLY through his MASK? What happened then if they DIDN'T DANCE?' The thoughts raced through my mind.

I clicked the reply link.

----------

TO: RE: HAD ANOTHER DREAM, BUT DIFFERENT THIS TIME...

Want to know something strange? The setting in my dream also changed to... It wasn't at the beach or at the garden anymore... It was indoors. Unlike you though, I don't recognize the area.

I also saw her eyes. They were light blue. It was actually the first time I ever saw anything that was a part of her so clearly. For the first time I really saw her eyes.

And yes, the girl and I didn't dance. Instead we did something else. We just... touched.

She also wore pink.

----------

I clicked the 'send' button and waited as the web page changed to another.

"Mail successfully sent."

I sighed.

I don't know why I kept responding to this girl in the first place- even though some of her 'dream details' were quite questionable... There's something about this girl. This person.

'Maybe it's the fact that she is the only one I can talk to about this. And the fact that we both have similar dreams... it's a whole big coincidence.'

I logged off and turned off my computer. I decided to get ready and maybe stop by Andrew's before we got to the dance.

--------------------Just a Coincidence------------------------

I was at home lying down again with worry written all over my face.

'Do I really have to go to the dance?'

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms.

Mina was right about one thing. I haven't been to a dance for a while. Heck, they were once in a blue moon. Something about these gatherings- they aren't my thing. They only triggered the idea of unwanted socializing... of the flirtatious kind.

To tell the truth, I just really didn't want to go. I changed my mind once I had stepped into my

room. I still don't like the idea.

"I'm just going to bail out on her."

'And become anti-social too. Become a Loner.' A thought countered back. 'That's what you're becoming into... Just because you don't want that chance? To fall in love?'

Well that's exaggerating it. Just because you meet someone in a party doesn't mean you'll automatically fall in love. But still... It could happen right? No. No way. What are chances of that happening? One out of a billion is it?

'Idiot.' I shook my head in annoyance. What the hell is going on with me? Why all of a sudden with the thoughts of love? Well more like anti-love...

"No I've got to go to this, or I'll never hear the end of it from Mina, not to mention Raye and Lita would also get on my case..." I sat up with hunched shoulders. I was never going to hear the end of 'it' from myself as well. Just thinking about going to this dance was getting on my nerves. I need some distraction...

"I'm going online..."

I lazily sat on the chair and turned on the computer. As I waited a couple of minutes for it to warm up, I looked over my bed with the new 'costume-dress' neatly laid out, still pretty as before. Despite the fact that I looked decent in it, I actually liked the dress itself. And that's a first from me liking anything that was nowhere near jeans. And pink? Who would've thought?

My attention came back to the screen in front of me. I logged onto the Internet.

Signing into my e-mail account, I clicked the inbox link. Already anticipation started tugging at my nerves. For some reason I already knew 'he' had responded to me. Was that a gut feeling? I suppose...

----------

TO: sxytuxboijch. RE: HAD ANOTHER DREAM, BUT DIFFERENT THIS

TIME...

Want to know something strange? The setting in my dream also changed to... It wasn't at the beach or at the garden anymore... It was indoors. Unlike you though, I don't recognize the area.

I also saw her eyes. They were light blue. It was actually the first time I ever saw anything that was a part of her so clearly. For the first time I really saw her eyes.

And yes, the girl and I didn't dance. Instead we did something else. We just... touched.

She also wore pink.

----------

My heart stopped.

All the color from my face began to drain.

"No..."

Did this person say what I thought he said?

I shook my head.

"It- it can't be."

This person... who ever he or she was... always managed to surprise me, EVERY TIME. Yes, it's been a week since the first time we met, and everyday we always talked about our 'similar' dreams. I somewhat thought this person was pulling my strings at first but then everyday he added something more to it... getting closer to something. Hell I didn't know what that something was but now...

"He... has my dreams. He's... the guy."

'The dream guy...' my mind echoed back.

The idea that had been long suppressed for the entire time I've made contact with this person, finally escaped through my confining mind. This guy was actually having dreams of... me? Well probably of the 'dream me'.

Yes, earlier on, the idea nagged me yet I told myself that I needed more time to confirm my suspicions that he, indeed, dreams of me. Well obviously I don't need the time anymore because he said the key words-

"But how...?"

This dream guy can't be real right? It can't be. It shouldn't be. Yet strangely enough... it seems right.

"Well if he's being truthful, then I owe him one."

Owe him one? One might ask.

During the time I responded to him, I chose words that were anything but of detail. Course I had to hold back. I wanted to see if he would respond directly to the things I said. General words that one might connect to and at the same time one might have doubt upon.

And I quickly clicked 'Reply to.'

----------

TO: sxytuxboijch. MORE DETAILS ABOUT DREAM LAST NIGHT.

I have a confession to make. I wasn't exactly being straight forward with you. I was afraid well... Let me just get to the point.

Last night's dream, I recognized a place. And the place was the school gym... I recognize it because it's real. It's actually in my school. And the place was decorated as if there was going to be a dance. There were lots of balloons and I also noticed a disco ball. Funny huh?

Besides that, I noticed myself wearing a pink dress... It was a long soft pink dress. It seems as though I were dressed up for this place...

Then I noticed him. You know the guy I always dream about. He stepped out of nowhere and then...

Well by now you probably think I'm a lunatic but... We also... touched. It was a nice touch. As if it was almost... intimate. Was your dream like that?

The guy in my dreams... He wore a tux. Yes with the whole mask bit too. But I clearly saw his eyes like I said earlier. He... had dark blue eyes. And I think... I recognize those eyes but I can't exactly pinpoint whom those belong to.

I have a theory that this guy... might be real.

I also have a feeling that the girl you dream of... might be real too.

----------

My hands shook as I typed in the words. Why were they shaking? Not only that, my heart was still beating irregularly.

'This guy... no. Can't be. He can't be the guy. Right? No he could... No he's just playing with your mind. How is he playing with my mind? I don't know? Should I tell him this much? Wait. I'm saying too much. Am I sure this is the guy?' Thought after thought continuously raced one after another. They jumbled and twirled. I was starting to get a headache.

"Idiot." I whispered.

I clicked.

"Mail successfully sent."

And that was the end of it... for now.

I shook my head and sighed. 'I need to shower.'


	4. The Costume Party part b

Just A Coincidence Ch. 3 Part B  
  
'Do these shoes match the pretty outfit your wearing?' I raised the long skirt up to my knees.   
  
"Check."  
  
'Did you shave?' I eyed my somewhat white legs.  
  
"Check."  
  
'Smell good?' I sniffed myself if it was physically possible, and took a few strands of my hair and  
inhaled.  
  
"Check."  
  
'Did you put a modest amount of make-up on?' Although I wasn't a real fan of the stuff, I did  
have a tiny inkling for some clear pink strawberry flavored goop- well gloss. The rest of the  
stuff- foundation, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, I put them on with annoyance. Thank goodness I  
had some skill in applying them on even though I hated them. I hated everything except the  
gloss. Oh wonderful gloss. Such moisture, such softness added to my lips...  
  
"Check."  
  
'How is the hair?' I eyed my hair cautiously. It was blown dry, down, and waiting (May I add the  
fact that my hair is way too freaking long?). One hairstyle was immediately implanted on my  
mind. My usual two buns with the long trail of hair cascading from each bun... the  
Odango-atama look. Yeah, yeah, my unique hairstyle that Raye had gladly labeled the first time  
we met. It's the only way I'll go. It was comfortable for me, oddly enough. Heck who would  
care?  
  
"Eh, Check." I mumbled to myself, tucking in the last hidden clip into a bun. Should I add  
something to it?   
  
"Oh I know..." I took out two slender but long ribbons out of my 'hair-trinket' box. And yes they  
were pink to match the outfit. I tied each one around a bun into tiny bows. "There."  
  
'Jewelry?' I eyed my neck and ears. Was it necessary?   
  
Fine- A matching pair of gold earrings and a necklace to complete the ensemble. What's in  
common? A crescent moon and a single star on each gold earring and pendant.   
  
"Check."  
  
'Anything else?'  
  
I looked at myself head to toe. Everything seemed fine but... the dress. Yes it was pretty, but  
something drew my eyes to it all the time. It looked familiar... I must have seen it before...  
  
'Duh, I just bought it.'  
  
The phone rang.  
  
I twirled around one last time to make sure that everything was in order. And indeed I looked  
quite decent. Was I even pretty perhaps? Maybe...   
  
"Hey Mina." I dryly greeted when I picked up the phone, knowing already who it was.   
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just waiting for you."   
  
"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
I heard a click from the other line. There goes any chance of bailing out now. It's now or never...  
  
------------   
  
"Do we really have to get there early? I mean it's stupid. We're probably the first ones there." I  
lamely commented when I shut the car door next to me.  
  
"Serena. Andrew's already there. I don't want to keep my lover boy waiting for me now do I?"  
She grinned when suddenly making a sharp right turn out of my driveway. I should've known  
better than to get a ride from her. Her power walk from the mall had matched her driving skills,   
which really didn't surprise me. Never the less, I held on tightly to my seat belt for dear life.  
"Besides, it's already 6:20 we're only ten minutes early..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I don't understand how you managed to get me into this in the first place."  
  
"It wasn't me. Remember? It was Amy."  
  
"Yeah, I was a dumb ass to open my mouth." I rolled my eyes. She made another turn only this  
time it was more 'calm.' With this I slightly loosened my grip on the restraint. "And you took my  
answer seriously..."  
  
"It was a perfect opportunity to drag your rear out for once."   
  
"Don't you mean, 'perfect opportunity for Serena to waste money on a dress'?"  
  
"Shut up. It was for your own good."  
  
"Since when was shopping for a dress 'good for me'?"  
  
"Since..." She started tapping on the wheel. "Since now."  
  
"You know this is really Amy's fault."   
  
"And how did it become her fault?" She giggled when the car started slowing down. "Anyway,  
you both need to go. I can tell."  
  
"Can tell what?" We entered through the student parking lot. In one quick motion, she turned the  
steering wheel putting pressure to it with one palm of her hand. She flawlessly parked into a  
vacant space. "Do we look like loners to you?"  
  
"No. You guys just need to get out a little more. Take some fun out of our once in a lifetime  
'senior year'. You know what I mean right? It's actually unhealthy to stay indoors all day and not  
go out and have fun." We both stepped out of the car and simultaneously shut the doors. "I   
mean just loosen up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Well of course I do!"  
  
"Are you saying you're lesbian?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Mina slipped her arm through mine as we entered into the open doors of the school gym. And I  
was right. The place was empty besides a couple of people still working on the decorations  
that...  
  
I blinked.  
  
The place was filled with balloons.  
  
From the ceiling to the floor, the place was infested with them. Some strings, coming from the  
floating balloons above, came down long enough to be held, others too short. Other balloons  
were scattered on the floor string less. And they were all colorful- all too damn colorful... and all  
too familiar.  
  
'It can't be...' They were the only words to cross my mind as a fuzzy image of my recent dream  
flashed at the same time.  
  
All color began to drain from my face again.  
  
'It can't be...' The thought repeated again.  
  
I had looked up.  
  
As we walked across the room, a tiny disco ball was being placed overhead.  
  
My heart began to race. The pathetic excuse for a 'wannabe ulcer' developed in the pit of my  
stomach again. By this point if I could even go any paler, I just did.  
  
"Just... like in my... dream." I whispered to myself. "It just can't... be."  
  
"Amy? Is that you?" Mina temporarily broke my thoughts of the disco ball. My eyes darted to the  
person hanging the thing. It was Amy dressed in a simple blue gown, standing at the very top of  
the ladder, busily tying the ball in place. "Damn you look pretty!"  
  
The girl looked down immediately with slight caution in her eyes. Realizing that it was the both  
of us, she then smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi you two." She responded, now slowly going down the ladder. "Just doing the last minute  
touches. And thanks."  
  
"Last minute? That thing should've been up earlier. Seems like you're doing all the work." Mina  
commented as I started to gaze at the sliver ball in awe again.  
  
'The disco ball is... here. Why is it here? Why was it in my dream last night?' A small lump in my  
throat had formed. I tried to swallow.  
  
"Certain people were to do this but I told them to go home early for the dance. And I wanted to  
do it myself." Amy smiled, patting her hands together, my thoughts being interrupted. "Don't  
worry anyway. That was the last thing I needed to do."  
  
"...So, uh, you decided to come anyway huh?" I tried to smirk, placing a hand to the side of my  
waist. I briefly decided to forget about the ball, let alone the balloons and- "Don't tell me you're  
wearing that dress for nothing."  
  
"Of course. You're here aren't you?" She smiled amusedly this time, remembering our deal. "Like  
I said, I'd go if you'd go."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot..." Our blue haired friend quickly walked away, going to the entrance. She  
went to a seat that held back one of the double doors to the wall. On it was a basket of...  
something white? "Hey, you guys. What's a masquerade-costume party without the masks?"  
  
When she returned to us, she handed Mina and I pairs of white masks. We immediately put them  
on with a smile. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. The early bird gets the early worm. You guys   
should get the first pair."  
  
-----------------  
  
Thirty minutes have passed and the Juliet clad Mina started pacing around with cell phone  
pressed up against her ear, a small scowl on her face. Andrew hadn't shown up yet, already  
exceeding the amount of time that she had expected him to come in. I watched her in  
amusement, taking occasional sips from a cup of punch. Yes, I was standing near the punch  
table, my interest of the dance slowly dwindling.  
  
"Told you we were too early." I shook my head when she abruptly stood in front of me, dialing  
the same number again with irritation. I grinned. "Don't you know there's speed dialing?"  
  
"Why isn't he here yet? He told me he would come early." She ignored my last comment, as she  
continued pacing around again. "And why isn't he picking up?"  
  
"Girl, relax. He's probably doing some Arcade business. After all it is a Friday. You know how  
people are from school." I attempted to have her pacing stopped. It was actually getting me  
dizzy. "He's taming the customers. Anyway, I'm guessing he'll be here sooner than you think."  
  
"Fine. Fine. But when he gets here though, I'll show him the girlfriend's wrath." She sharply  
pressed the power button, shutting off the phone quickly. "I can't believe he isn't picking up the  
phone. I swear I'll give him a piece of my mind."  
  
The guests have begun to arrive and the party had already begun. On their way in, each either  
had grabbed a mask or already had one on. This was getting interesting. I didn't recognize  
anyone except Amy and Mina of course. For some reason they were all dressed in elegant attire.  
Various colors of purples, greens, beiges, crimson, and pink (of course referring to myself)...  
They were all dressed in tuxedos, tights, skirts, and whatever wardrobe that was classified to be  
elegant. And of course, no one was scantily clad. Thank god I wasn't over or under dressed.  
  
Two girls started to approach the table. One was dressed in a red spaghetti strapped gown,  
another in green. They both matched in style but both obviously had different colors.   
  
"Mina is that you?" The one in red spoke happily. I recognized that voice. "It's me, Raye."  
  
"Man they're hot..." The one in green began to eye the male guests with a wide grin. No doubt  
that was Lita.  
  
"Hey guys, Serena here." I walked over to them casually, a cup of punch still in hand. "You guys  
look great."  
  
"Hey Sere-"   
  
Lita and Raye both stared at me in what seemed to be in shock. They went silent. That's a first.  
  
"Hello? Yeah... lost for words." I raised an eyebrow toward them. The both of them had the same  
reaction just as the one Mina had when she first saw me earlier in the dress at the mall. I actually  
giggled. "Hehe. You guys never saw me in a dress before."  
  
Raye and Lita simultaneously shook their heads to probably snap out of the weird state they were  
in, and both smiled.  
  
"Damn Serena... I didn't recognize you. Although your hair did give you away..." Raye laughed  
with both hands on her waist. "YOU look great."  
  
"Pink? Well it does suite you..." Lita trailed off, head automatically turning to the direction of  
the male guests. "So where's Amy?"  
  
"Hey babe. Sorry I'm late..." A blond man clad in tights had walked up and placed both arms  
around Mina's waist. She sighed.  
  
"Andrew, you could have told me earlier. I was here before 6:30..." She turned around and gave  
him a quick peck on the cheek. He placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
I almost puked. Well not because of the sight of affection... just the sight of a man in tights doing  
the act of affection. Eh, hard to explain...  
  
"Are you going to show him the 'girlfriend's wrath' as you plainly put it?" I smirked to Mina who  
then rolled her   
eyes.   
  
"Yeah, sorry about that but there was a little trouble back at the Arcade." Andrew began with a  
frown.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A bunch of idiots messed around in there. They took my   
time cleaning the dump again."  
  
"That sucks." I took another sip of punch, noticing its not-so-tangy taste. "See Mina I was right."  
  
"About what?" Andrew eyed me curiously, with a brow   
arched. "Who's this?"  
  
"You can't tell? That's Serena... and this is Lita and Raye." Mina laughed, introducing each of us.   
  
"Oh cool. Well, you guys look great."  
  
"So is your buddy showing up?"   
  
I blinked, surprised at what I had asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That, uh, idiot-"  
  
"Darien." She interrupted me, as I rolled my eyes. Why wasn't I allowed to insult the jerk?  
Especially after that little incident in the arcade a week ago- "Yeah where is he   
anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he's picking up Beryl. He should be here soon."  
  
I blinked nonchalantly.   
  
Of course he's on a date. That's what a dance is for isn't it? The 'Pretty Boy' was just picking up  
his TAB. Wait. That didn't sound right. I smirked at the pun.  
  
Some ass suddenly blasted the speakers far off in the corner of the gym, playing some sort of  
weird happy-go-lucky music. I almost jumped at my spot.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start dancing!" Andrew dragged Mina, Mina dragged me  
abruptly, and I grabbed the nearest thing available, which was Raye's arm. In turn she grabbed  
Lita who was still busy eyeing the so-called 'studs' in the room. And we began the uncalled-for  
fun. Or so I thought...  
  
---------------   
  
It had nearly been two hours. After the ridiculous conga line that Andrew and Mina had started  
around the room earlier in the dance, I had quickly returned to the punch table, sitting on a  
vacant chair. For the rest of the time I didn't feel like dancing. Something had starting at the pit   
of my stomach when I had been idly sitting, watching everyone and everything. By this time my  
interest in the dance was now 20%. And again with the stupid ulcer... It didn't help but force the  
feeling of wanting to go home and leaving at any time. I felt myself shiver.  
  
"How come you're not dancing?" Someone sat beside me, as I continued to look around. "After  
all it is a dance."  
  
I looked to my right. It was Amy.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why aren't you dancing yourself?" I managed a grin, lightly lifting my skirt to cross  
my legs. "I see a   
certain guy over there staring at you right now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Right there. He just started staring and right at you." I repeated with a natural smile now, as  
Amy began lightly blushing.  
  
"You're kidding me. He's probably looking at you."  
  
"Nope. It's you."  
  
"Yeah um... so are you ready for the mysterious dance in the dark?" Amy had obviously changed  
the subject, both of us leaning back on our chairs. "Do you know about it?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well actually it's supposed to be a secret." Amy began explaining with a gleam in her eye. "It's  
something I thought up. See, this will be the last dance. The lights will be turned off and people  
have to mix themselves up. When they do, they dance with the nearest person they can hold on  
to while it's still dark. Then when the lights do go on again, they'll get to see whom they danced  
with, and everyone has to take their masks off. It should be fun."  
  
"Oh yeah I heard about that. Cool idea." I took a sip from my new full cup of punch. I sighed.  
"But I think I'll take a pass on that."  
  
She gave me a surprised look.  
  
"Oh, how come?"  
  
"Just because. I mean I might end up dancing with a looney or something." I grinned, noticing  
the same guy still staring at Amy. Did I just see him smile? How cute. Wait... That's sick of me  
to say.   
  
"Looney? Are you sure? I don't remember letting anyone who escaped from an asylum come to  
this party." She lightly giggled, as I noticed her eyes trailing to the guy who was still staring at  
her intently. "Come on everyone here seems fine to me."  
  
"Are you sure everyone is FINE to you?" I smirked again, which I was referring to the guy that  
Amy had captured attention from. "How about that guy over there?"  
  
"What?" Amy now averted her attention to the guy, confusion in her face. All of a sudden, the  
guy uncrossed his arms and began walking toward the both of us.  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Amy, it's your signal." I winked playfully.  
  
"What?" She repeated with bewilderment more than curiosity.   
  
The masked guy was now standing in front of Amy. He extended his hand to her with a smile on  
his face. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Amy looked up quickly, slowly nodding her head in wonderment, as a blush crept up her cheeks.  
I saw her blink a couple of times. "Uh, sure..."  
  
She gave me a quick smile and walked away hand in hand with the guy. I loved it when I was  
right.  
  
"Alone again..." I sighed to myself.  
  
---------------   
  
It had been another hour. When Amy had left, the feeling in my gut had returned, but it was  
weaker than usual. I had no problem with it now, but I couldn't help wondering- was I sick?  
  
I sat still pondering if I was getting an exotic illness that maybe no one else knew about. How  
funny. How would I get it? Or how did I get it?  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Maybe if I thought of something else, the feeling would go away completely.  
  
My eyes started focusing on certain people I knew. Mina with Andrew, holding each other  
closely, eyes closed with smiles of contentment; Amy and this new masked guy, also dancing  
sweetly, going along with the soft tempo of the music; Raye and Lita each actually dancing with  
their own guys (although I doubt that the guys had willingly asked them), weird googly-eyed  
looks plastered on their faces...  
  
I felt pain.  
  
For once I felt pain, not from the weird heart and stomach problems I was getting tonight but it  
was something else. Something different.  
  
My eyes now focused on Mina and Andrew. They looked so happy together. Content. They were  
indulged with one another. I realized they had something that I didn't have. They both had  
someone to talk to, share their feelings with.  
  
They each have other.  
  
I blinked back tears that were forming behind my eyes. Was I about to cry? No. Did I even cry  
already? I touched my cheeks. No I haven't cried. But hell... I was about to. Wait.   
That's stupid. Why would I cry?  
  
'Am I jealous?' The question crossed my mind before I could stop it. 'Jealous? Of what?'   
  
The feeling in my gut became stronger. It was growing every second and my heart raised its  
tempo. What's going on?   
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"Hun, do you mind getting me some punch?" Beryl asked me in the most innocent look she  
could give, batting her eyes. "I'm kind of thirsty."  
  
"Yeah, sure." I muttered walking away. I would have gladly departed from the giggly psychotic  
group of Beryl's anyway, nothing but senseless talk of... fashion- new outfits... I cringed. It was  
strange that they all acted alike. Like they were other versions of Beryl. I shuttered at the   
thought of dating another one of her. "Why me of all people?"  
  
Upon reaching the table, I took a cup and scooped it into the punch bowl. Getting all the  
necessary liquid, I drank the cup myself, the taste not doing much for me. I needed a break. Oh  
yes, a break from her.  
  
My eyes wondered around. Looking at the table, my vision led to a girl who sat quietly from  
behind. She didn't seem to enjoy herself.  
  
'She looks cute.' I noted the familiar hairstyle that she had. Soft blond hair-  
  
Hell it was time I mingled with girls other than Beryl. Should I? After all I'm on a 'break' as I had  
put it.  
  
I took a deep breath hoping that my 'Chiba' charm would take a life on it's own, or at least start  
any second when I would get to her. That's what I called it anyway, when I wanted a girl to get  
interested in me. Put on a killer smile, wink, and tell all the wonderful things that I would do if  
she were the object of my desire. Hell I know that sounded stupid but that's exactly what I call it.   
  
Suddenly, I winced at the thought that I had used the 'charm' on Beryl. What in the hell did I ever  
see in that girl in the first place?  
  
I walked up behind the masked 'cute' girl, a knot forming at my gut. Before I said anything to get  
her attention, something caught my eye. She was wearing pink.  
  
'Pink?'  
  
I blinked.  
  
When I first walked into the party earlier, my heart immediately started pounding in the strangest  
way. I had noticed the decorations. God the decorations... they were the last things I would  
notice but as soon as I walked in, a flash of realization hit me.  
  
The balloons, the disco ball, the room itself, they were all in my dream last night. I nearly  
tripped over a balloon when I had realized this. Everything was there. All of the detail I had  
seen- it was in this very building... And I had noticed it was a gym. Yes. Indeed it was a school  
gym. The very same place I had seen and what the person online told me...  
  
Person online... That Lone1igrl, who ever she was. How could that be possible that she was  
right? She had mentioned that it was a gym that she had dreamed of recently. The one I dreamt  
of too. The very same one...   
  
But now this girl wearing pink... the same dress style... Only adding shock to my anxious nerves   
  
I shut my eyes and opened them again.  
  
"This is amazing..." I hadn't noticed I said it out loud. But the girl heard.   
  
She turned around.  
  
I froze.  
  
Everything around me started slowing down. Nothing seemed to move. Time had stopped.  
Everything frozen.   
  
I held my breath. It felt like the only sane thing for me to do.   
  
My mind went numb.  
  
My heart started to pound on its own... hitting, pushing to break through my chest. It wouldn't let  
up. It kept forcing its way, trying to get out of my chest. It wanted to explode.  
  
Her eyes... they had found my own.  
  
"They're so blue..."  
  
They were the exact eyes that I had seen in my dream. The same heavenly blue orbs that made  
me feel paralyzed, time after time. The white mask protected her eyes; her irises behind the  
lenses, clear and blue... staring right back at my own. Magnetizing... They pierced me. My soul?  
They held my stare with more power then I have ever imagined.  
  
I couldn't blink. My lids stayed up. I just couldn't blink.  
  
She slowly stood up. I noticed. I couldn't read the expression on her face. My eyes were just  
fixed on her own. Stuck. Just plainly, unbreakably stuck.  
  
I just couldn't move. I can't think. I can't breath.  
  
"Hi..." Her mouth slowly opened to say something. I couldn't understand it. I didn't understand  
what she said. I couldn't hear. Why couldn't I hear?  
  
"Honey..." An arm slipped through my own. "Honey, you're spilling punch on the floor."  
  
And I blinked.  
  
The power was now gone.  
  
"What?" I turned my head to the voice that was all too familiar. My jaw was slightly opened. I  
quickly clenched them, gritting my teeth. I repeated myself with a hint of annoyance. "What?"  
  
"Hun, you're spilling the drink. Look." Beryl pointed to my cup that was now tilted ninety  
degrees from the floor. Only a drop of punch was left in it.   
  
"Shyt." I quickly put the cup onto the table and immediately checked myself for any spills.  
Surprisingly enough, the tasteless drink touched nothing. "Damn."  
  
"And what's taking you so long to get me a drink?" Beryl took a couple of napkins and started  
wiping the spill on the floor. She stood up and threw the napkins to the nearest trash can. She  
then slipped her arm through my own.  
  
"Sorry about that. The spill is gone anyway." She told the girl whom I had recently stared at. I  
couldn't look into her eyes again. I averted my attention to Beryl.  
  
I frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Are you sure?" She looked at me perplexed. "It's alright anyway. I'm here. I can get my own  
drink."  
  
After getting her beverage, Beryl dragged me across the room saying something I couldn't  
understand.   
  
As we walked away, I briefly turned my head to the table, the strange girl still looking at me.  
The image of her eyes was still burning in my mind. I had to look back.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
I released my breath, which I hadn't known I was holding.   
  
I couldn't believe what just happened.   
  
I had been standing there staring at a guy. Not just a guy, but also a guy that I've seen before.  
  
'His midnight blue eyes... They wouldn't let go of my stare.'  
  
I blinked.  
  
Time seemed to stop when we did this. Nothing moved around me. Everything seemed like  
statues. The only thing that I was aware of was his gaze... his tantalizing and memorizing gaze,  
and the sound of my own heart beating.  
  
It had thumped wildly in my chest. It wanted to jump out of my throat.   
  
'His eyes... They were the ones I've seen in my dreams.'   
  
I blinked at the spot where I've seen him last, across the room. He had disappeared with a girl  
pulling his arm through the crowed. I inhaled shakily, almost coughing at the action. The knot in  
my stomach had now disappeared. It was completely gone.  
  
I closed my mouth, unaware that I had opened them earlier. Words wanted to come out, but only  
the simple word 'hi' could be uttered.  
  
'Hi' had managed to crawl out of my mouth- A stupid and pathetic 'hi'.  
  
I mentally kicked myself. 'You asinine- what the hell were you doing?'  
  
Reality struck me in the face. I was back in the dance, alone and shivering. Why the hell was I  
shivering?  
  
'He couldn't be real... could he? It can't be. It just can't be. Why was he here, alive as any person  
in this room? It just can't be him. Why did he come here? Why was he so close? Why? The eyes  
behind his mask, I know them. It had to be him. It just had to be...'  
  
Anxiety rushed in my nerves.  
  
All of a sudden, I started walking into the dance floor. A new feeling started to burn not in my  
gut, but in my chest. I started searching.   
  
Wondering.  
  
I had to find him.  
  
My eyes skimmed through the sea of people. Nothing caught my attention. I was searching for  
him, yes. But what part of him would help give me a sign? Everyone looked the same. The white  
masks moving everywhere- moving, confusing me. I was lost. I was lost in a sea of white masks.  
They wouldn't let me find him.  
  
I wanted something.  
  
I wanted him.  
  
I wanted those eyes to leave me captivated.  
  
I walked slowly to the middle of the dance floor. Soft music was playing. A slow beat was  
thumping through the air. I didn't care. I just kept moving. People lightly bumped into me. I  
stopped. I stood still. I froze.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out. It wasn't pitched black. Just dark.  
  
Something was being said through the loud speakers. I didn't understand it. I couldn't hear. I  
couldn't listen.  
  
Everything had disappeared except the floor below me, the room I was in, the long balloon  
strings that hung peacefully from the ceiling, and the round moon shining weakly through the  
windows high above me, away. The gray beams touching the floor, showering everything with  
rays of soft weak light. The people were gone.  
  
I looked down at the ground. The hem of my skirt was the only visible thing I could see because  
of the moonlight shining. I recognized it was my dress. My soft pearly pink gown I was wearing.  
That's why it seemed familiar. Now I understood.  
  
I stood silently, not moving. I was afraid to move. Everything seemed right. As if everything was  
going automatically. I have seen this scenario before.  
  
I looked up.  
  
I was alone. I knew people surrounded me but the loneliness that I was feeling- it was different.  
It was as though I was the only person left in the world. I was truly, madly alone. I wanted  
comfort. I wanted... him.  
  
Something changed in the atmosphere, as if the loneliness had left.  
  
I feel something coming. I feel him.   
  
I waited.  
  
Slowly a tall figure emerged out of the pieces of darkness.   
  
'It's him... I know it's him.'  
  
The figure took a few more steps, making it clearer to my eyes that the figure was becoming a  
shady silhouette of a man.   
  
'It's him... He's real...'  
  
The outlined figure finally stopped midway through a soft moon spotlight, temporarily  
disrupting the ray.   
  
'I can't believe it... It's really him.'  
  
I recognize this. I recognize him.  
  
He stood right across from me, only a few inches   
now.  
  
'This is all happening again...'  
  
As if planned by impulse, I slowly reached out to him. He had done the same. The palms of our  
hands edged closer and closer until they gracefully stopped two inches apart. Finally, the tips of  
my fingers softly brushed against his, followed by our hesitant palms meeting.  
  
I felt a shiver down my spin. The beating of my heart fiercely thumped against my chest. I lost  
my breath. I don't care anymore.  
  
My stare, which was first focused on our hands touching intimately, now moved to meet his.  
Dark sapphire clashed with my own. This wasn't the first time I had clearly seen his eyes. I had  
seen them before.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^)  
  
'It's her...'  
  
My hand now shifted away from her touch, allowing me to caress her soft hand. The softness... I  
know this touch. I know the feel of her hand.  
  
Slowly I took it in my own and I came closer to her. Gently, I raised her hand to my lips. I  
inhaled like I always have. The scent never changed. It was a mix of roses... it always was.   
  
And I kissed her hand.  
  
I enveloped her in my arms. My arms wrapped around her waist. It wasn't strange to me. I knew  
it. Like I always have. Her hand snaked up around my neck. I knew she would do this. She did it  
like she always has.  
  
We began to dance...  
  
-----------------  
  
"That's it everybody! Thank you for coming to tonight's dance! Now everyone stand still. That  
lights will be on shortly..."  
  
"What?"  
  
The lights went on, the intensity almost blinding me. I stopped moving.  
  
"Huh?" I heard a soft voice murmur just below me.  
  
I looked down.  
  
The girl had her arms wrapped around my neck. I had mine around her small waist.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Okay everyone! The moment you all have been waiting for! Please remove your mask to see  
that special person you've been dancing with."  
  
The both of us backed away from each other quickly, the voice pulling us back to reality.  
  
I blinked.  
  
She stood staring at me.   
  
I did the same.  
  
"I..." She tried to say something. "I... can't do this..."  
  
The girl suddenly walked passed me, picking up her long skirt. She had gone through the noisy  
crowed without so much of an effort.   
  
I was stunned.  
  
"Wait..." I finally said after she had gone through the wall of people leaving me lost for words.  
She had left me. The realization had slapped me. The dream girl left me, and I have been  
dancing with her...  
  
"Hey babe. How come you don't have your mask off?" A voice behind me interrupted my  
thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mask... you should take it off... Did you even dance with anyone?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Yeah Beryl. Of course I did." I finally took it off from my eyes. I felt arms encircle my waist.   
  
"Did you see her? Was she prettier than me?" She giggled behind me, myself frowning in  
moderate disgust.  
  
"Yeah, definitely."  
  
Her arms released my waist.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, she was so damn fine... Sexy..."  
  
"Hey, did any of you guys dance with someone else?" Mina interrupted my sentence walking  
towards us. Andrew followed behind her with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Yeah. I did. This guy was so hot..." Beryl quickly grabbed Mina as they started walking away.  
She glanced over her shoulder to see if I had noticed. I just shrugged.  
  
"So who was the un-lucky girl you danced with?" Andrew grinned, pulling up his sleeves.  
"Obviously Beryl danced-"  
  
"I don't know who I danced with."  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell? No that's pathetic. The girl took off her mask and you didn't even ask-"  
  
"We didn't take off our masks, she just ran away right   
after the lights went on..."  
  
"Well I'll be damned. Finally you met someone with some sense in her..." He chuckled.   
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^)  
  
I ran all the way back to the punch table, my heart still fluttering. What had just happened?  
  
"Serena? Hey are you okay?"  
  
I had been dancing. I was dancing with a guy. Not JUST any guy, but a guy-  
  
"Serena, right now the color of your face is matching your dress. Is there something wrong?"  
Someone had softly placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Wh-what...?" I slightly choked on the word, my head turning to the voice. It was Amy again.  
  
"Did something happen? You look really red..."  
  
"Oh uh... I'm..." I stopped a couple of seconds to find an explanation for the sudden blush. I'm  
blushing? "I'm... just cold."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Do you want to borrow my jacket?" Amy then pointed to a light brown trench coat  
hanging over a chair.   
  
"Yeah, could I?" I nodded to her with a weak smile. I was shivering... again. Was I actually cold?  
  
"No problem. Here." She went to the chair and grabbed the coat. She handed it to me with a  
smile and a hint of concern in her eyes. "You can give it back to me tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks." I slipped it on and tightly tied on the brown cotton belt that was around my waist. The  
thin brown material covered all of my dress, giving me sudden warmth. "I feel better now."  
  
"Hey you still have your mask on..." Amy then plucked the mask off my face, myself unaware  
that I still had it on. "So did you dance with anyone?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat on the last question.  
  
"I- I did. Actually, yeah..." I shook my head and gave a smile. "It was... actually very interesting."  
  
"How so? Did you know who it was?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Amy. Great dance tonight! Wonderful job..." Mina pranced up with a gleeful look on her face.  
She slipped her arm through mine.  
  
"Uh... thanks?"  
  
"Now that it's over, Serena and I will help with the clean up. I'm not letting you clean all of this  
after you worked so hard in making the dance work..."  
  
I lightly jabbed my elbow to my blonde friend's rib cage, giving her an annoying look. Mina was  
being spontaneous again.  
  
"We are not cleaning-"  
  
"-The windows though. We just don't do windows." She glared at me back then gave another  
cheerful smile to Amy. "But we both volunteer to help."  
  
I sighed, as the blue haired girl gave a nervous and slightly bewildered smile. "Yeah... thanks.  
But you guys really don't have to..."  
  
"Oh, but we insist."  
  
---------------  
  
Everyone began leaving, but a couple of people still stayed after. Mina and I weren't the only  
ones who volunteered to clean. Lita, Raye, Andrew, and a few other people had also stayed as  
we began to pick up loose trash around the premises. I was busy tying trash filled up-to-the-brim  
bag, my mind wondering back to the incident that happened fifteen minutes ago...   
  
"Hey PMS girl, need help with that?" A voice behind me asked at the same time tapping my  
shoulder.   
  
I rolled my eyes, not willing to turn around. I recognized Mr. 'Pretty Boy's' pathetic voice. "No  
thanks. I can do this myself. And stop calling me that."  
  
"Suit yourself. So you actually went to the dance huh?" I raised an eyebrow, still fumbling with  
the black bag.  
  
"Stupid question. I'm here aren't I?"   
  
"So did anyone dance with you?" He ignored my comment, myself still refusing to look at him.  
The stupid trash bag still wouldn't close- "Though I highly doubt that-"  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I growled, suddenly yanking the trash bag together with  
more irritation. "Did you come here to help me or insult me? And frankly I don't think my  
dancing with other people should be of your concern."  
  
"Bet you didn't." An arm suddenly grabbed the bag from my grasp. I huffed in annoyance.  
"Especially with someone who can't handle a simple trash bag, who would want to-"  
  
"FYI, I did dance with somebody. So you can just go to hell."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes. So you can just go away now. And I bet you didn't dance with anyone yourself."  
  
'Who am I kidding? I bet he danced with his TAB.'  
  
"You doubting that I did dance with anyone?" I felt   
him smirk next to me. "Dream on. Of course I danced with   
someone."  
  
"LIKE I care."  
  
"Hey everyone. Thank you guys for helping out, but you guys should leave now. I've got to lock  
up." Amy called out when she neared the punch table.  
  
I grabbed the trash bag from 'Pretty Boy's' grip, still not looking into his face. Why wasn't I  
facing him? "Thanks for your help."  
  
I quickly walked away.  
  
----------------  
  
"Thanks Amy- for lending me your coat." I smiled sweetly, taking off the trench coat and  
handing it to her. "Not cold anymore."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, Mina's taking me home anyway..." I motioned Mina from across the room to come to me,  
myself already standing in front of the exit. "We're leaving now right Mina?"  
  
"Uh yeah. Yeah we're leaving." My blonde friend ran across the dance floor with a trash bag still  
in hand. She handed it to Amy. "Come on Serena let's go."  
  
"Oh. Don't forget to take some balloons home. You guys deserve it." Amy notified us of the  
balloons still floating on the ceiling. I suddenly shuttered.  
  
"Thanks Amy. We'll take a couple right there." Mina dragged me to the middle of the dance  
floor. I noticed all the long stringed balloons were gone, except for the shorter stringed ones. We  
both started jumping in the air in hopes of grabbing at least one.  
  
"Can anyone help us get some?" Mina yelped still hopping, her finger barely grazing the end of a  
colorful string. I gave up the idea, still watching Mina with a smile.  
  
"Girl, you look like an idiot doing that."  
  
"Sure." A male voice came up behind me, a taller arm finally grasping the string Mina wanted.  
"Here you go."  
  
I turned around.  
  
It was none other than pretty boy himself.  
  
I froze.  
  
"PMS girl, do you want one too?" He off handedly said while grabbing another balloon. "Here..."  
  
I lost my breath.   
  
Our eyes had locked.   
  
'Those... eyes...' My mind whispered. An image momentarily flashed through my eyes, of the  
dark sapphire irises I have seen. The very same ones...  
  
"Uh... Here. PMS... girl..." He slowly handed me the balloon, our eyes still on each other.  
  
"Yeah... thanks..."  
  
An arm suddenly dragged me across the floor, breaking my connection with those eyes. I gulped.  
"Come on Serena let's go..."  
  
Before I knew it, I was out of the gym.   
  
----------  
  
TO: lone1igrl@jch.com   
FRM: sxytuxboi@jch.ed.net   
SUBJECT: SOMETHING HAPPENED TONIGHT.  
  
Lone1igrl, I appreciate you adding more detail to the dream you had last night. So let me add  
more to it too.  
  
Tonight, something strange happened to me. You know the dream of ours? Yes ours. There's no  
doubt in my mind now that we both have been having the same dreams. The same exact ones  
we've been telling each other. It seems you were implying that we both... dream of each other. If  
you're not going to say it first, then let me. I think we dream of each other. Period.  
  
You dream of a guy, right? And I dream of a girl. It only makes sense. So far everything you've  
been telling me is true. And especially tonight. Tonight you confirmed what I was thinking.  
  
Every detail from last night's dream happened. It ACTUALLY happened. There was a dance that  
I attended. Yes. I went to a dance that my school held. It was in school gym. You were right  
about that. The balloons you mentioned, the... disco ball you said, they were all in there. I even   
recognized them.  
  
Want to know something even more shocking? I met my dream girl. If I'm not mistaken I think I  
met you. You had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. You were so damn pretty. But your  
eyes were the only ones that really got my attention. I recognized your eyes.  
  
I danced with her. No. I danced with you. Tell me I danced with you...  
  
By the time the dance finally ended, you left me. Why did you leave me? I tried to say something  
but you left me.  
  
Please reply.  
  
----------  
  
A trembling hand held the copy of the e-mail. I silently tucked away the printed version into the  
slit of my journal. I closed it. 


	5. Relationships & Everything In Between

Just a Coincidence Ch.4  
  
"Class, there will be an extra credit assignment for those of you who need to catch up a bit. The  
assignment involves you writing poetry. Yes class Poetry. The subject of the poem can be  
anything you want. It's up to you. It'll be due in four weeks..." Mrs. Haruna babbled on, my  
attention obviously elsewhere.   
  
My eyes were going back to his direction again, across the room, trying to see the color of his  
pupils. I've been doing this lately. And yes to Mr. Pretty boy. Since the day of the Masquerade  
ball, I've been drawn to look at him; well more specifically to his eyes. His dark blue eyes. Heck  
I didn't even know he was in my class...  
  
Crap.  
  
The boy looked at me and winked, flashing a sly smile. My stare immediately turned into a  
frown and I instantly turned away.  
  
'Of all the nerve...' My eyes darted back to Mrs. Haruna. If I could I would have whistled to  
make it look like nothing happened. But again that would have made things more obvious. 'Is it  
physically possible to look at somebody's eyes, to stare right at them and not be stared back at?  
Who am I kidding? That's impossible. Simply impossible. And why AM I staring at his eyes?'  
  
"Class dismissed."   
  
The bell had rung discontinuing any thought of replying to the last question in mind. I moved my  
body as fast as it would go out through the exit, silently cursing myself for being caught for the  
fifth time this week.   
  
'Well, I can't blame him. I have been staring at him like he was some kind of science project.' I  
learned my lesson to never look at Darien Chiba again. Well for the mean time anyway... Wait.  
No. Why should I do this? 'That's it, just don't stare at him altogether. It's actually quite  
dangerous. Like staring into the sun. You're curious about it, but when you look at it, your  
blinded.'  
  
But every time my eyes lead their own way to his, it felt as if I was just trying to confirm  
something. What would that be? Maybe that question would stay an unsolved mystery, for my  
sake anyway.  
  
---------  
  
"Hey Mina. What would you say if I met someone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know like I've MET someone."  
  
"You mean you've MET, met someone?" Mina gave me a wink and a sly smile, while sipping  
her strawberry shake. It was disgustingly like what Pretty boy had done to me earlier. Oh let's  
not think of that.  
  
We were at the Crown Arcade once again, just the five of us, Mina trying to make us regulars to  
the joint. It was after school, and the place wasn't full because of the fact that it wasn't a Friday.  
Good for Andrew. All days except Fridays were good days for the poor guy.  
  
As usual our mouths were preoccupied with the 'something sweet to eat' treats that we were  
somewhat obliged to be taking. To be fair, although Andrew insisted that the shakes were on the  
house, only a couple of us actually paid the tab... Haha TAB.. (again with the pun). Okay...  
Particularly Amy and I paid our usual.   
  
Lita and Raye were at it again with the boy debates of "Who's hotter" (adding to the fact that  
they were in their own booth next to ours) leaving the only sane conversations to Mina and  
myself, while Amy was busy reading the latest romance novel. Surprisingly, all of us had  
strawberry milk shakes.  
  
"So spill it. Who's the guy, what's his name, when, and where did you meet him?" Mina took  
another hearty sip of the pink milk slush. I laughed.  
  
"Hey one question at a time." I sipped my own chilled beverage casually. "And to the first  
question, I don't know who the guy is."  
  
"Wait but you said you met someone... how's that possible?"  
  
"Through e-mail." I simply stated.  
  
Mina started coughing, pushing the half finished shake aside. I knew what that meant. She  
wasn't going to take me seriously or... she really was choking.  
  
"Okay... okay you're kidding me... Right?" She drank a glass of water that was next to her shake.  
I was right the first time.  
  
She looked at me amused. I however, was not.  
  
"Nope. And why would I?"  
  
"You know online relationships are nothing but... conversations. That's all there is to it." She  
replied taking the straw from the shake to her lips again. Choking wasn't going to stop her from  
finishing her free drink. "Well, sure, some people do get their kicks out of achieving some form  
of ' knowing more about a person', but in the end, there really isn't any physical contact there.  
Just talking. Endless talk of nothing."  
  
"Oh, so I take it you've had experience with this?" I smirked taking another small sip. The  
shake, I had to note, tasted very good today. More strawberries in it I presumed.  
  
"Hey, been there done that."  
  
"And do pray tell what you mean by that."  
  
"Well, I've done the 'meeting someone online' bit, had a few good conversations here and there,  
and then came the cyber-sex..."   
  
"You what?!" My eyes just had to widen at the new found information that I wasn't exactly sure  
should have been shared with me.  
  
"Yeah, I've done it. Although it wasn't satisfactory at all..." She giggled playfully, almost proud  
of the action. " I've done the WICKED, wicked deed. But only once."  
  
"Done what babe?" Andrew had walked up to us and slid into the booth next to Mina. She  
immediately dissolved her wide grin to a smaller innocent smile. "What wicked deed was that?"  
  
"Online relationships. Can you believe that before you, Mina had other boyfriends online?" I  
smirked at Mina who then gave me an annoyed but small glare while Andrew frowned. "And  
she's done interesting things with them too."  
  
"What? You had boyfriends before me? How COULD YOU?" He pretended to look dead serious  
but then chuckled at Mina, which surprised me a bit. "You're too late there Serena. Mina had  
told me about that way back when. Besides, I've done it myself."  
  
Instantly, Andrew's face had shown regret.  
  
"Whoa, you've done it too? How come 'I' wasn't informed of this?" Mina now returned the  
dead serious look (adding one raised eyebrow) to her tired but happy (no scratch that to 'a little  
frightened now') boyfriend. Apparently he did not bestow upon her the information of his own  
little dating (even if it meant online) history.  
  
"Well, I uh, see... it's just..." Now Andrew gave a look of anxiousness, also giving me a sign for  
help. Mina continued to stare unhappily.  
  
"Hey, isn't table four waiting for some service?" Fortunately for him, I had caught his signal of  
distress and table four's actual lack of service.  
  
"Yeah, got to go hun. I'll get back to you on that." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and  
slipped out of that seat like his life depended on it.  
  
Mina huffed then attempted to change the subject. Well more like directed the subject to  
somebody else.  
  
"So Amy, what about you?" Mina turned to Amy, who had the romance novel covering her face.  
Amy slowly lowered the book and gave an innocent smile, a hint of hue on her cheeks. "Oh no...  
don't tell me Amy! You've had an online relationship?"  
  
How did Mina know this? Even I wasn't sure how she could guess that. But she was right, for  
Amy slowly nodded her head, her cheeks becoming even more pink.  
  
"INCLUDING the CYBER SEX?" I wanted to try that 'guessing game' as well. Unfortunately I  
got a different reaction.  
  
"Now well... Wait just a minute-"   
  
"Oh man you guys are hilarious. Please. The next time we have a conversation, let it be on real  
relationships, and by that time you both hopefully had real ones." Mina laughed, for a brief  
second making Amy and I feel a bit pathetic.  
  
"SO, about your debutante ball Mina, did you pair everyone up for the waltz?" I attempted to  
change the subject to save my sanity and Amy's, and it worked.  
  
"Yeah. Everyone except you."  
  
I blinked.   
  
"What?!" My mouth had un-consciously dropped. Too bad the chance of saving my sanity didn't  
work. Well all the way anyway..  
  
"I said... Everyone except you. That means you don't have a partner."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." I groaned. This was not happening.  
  
This time I sucked the life out of my own straw, finishing what was left of my beverage.   
  
"Except me WHY?" The last word had to be emphasized. All of a sudden the gulp I took seemed  
stuck at the back of my throat. "Am I not your best friend here?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then...?"  
  
"Well I guess I just forgot." Her eyes drifted to the drink in front of her. She dared not too look  
at me, for fear she knew I would probably kill her. This wasn't a good sign, obviously. "Well  
okay I didn't forget. I was going to ask you if Melvin-"  
  
"Oh... no. Oh please say you didn't pair me up with him!" I sighed loudly, a hand on my  
forehead. This was definitely not expected, and this definitely was NOT a good sign. Heck just  
mentioning the dork's name was a bad omen. "You're going to say all the good ones were taken  
so you only left me Melvin. Wow. Just wow."  
  
Melvin, Melvin, Melvin. Where do I start? Oh, okay. Yes. This was Juuban City High School's  
very own nerd. No. I'm not talking about just his thick coke bottle glasses, his 'never tamed to  
stay down' cow lick hair, or his never ending motor of a mouth, no. It was his very perfect grace  
(saying it with such sarcasm of course) and his very abstract personality (very bi-polar  
personality if you want to get into specifics - one minute happy, one minute psychotic murderer)  
that made me want to scream 'Nay' to Mina if she was even CONSIDERING HIM as MY  
PARTNER.  
  
"Well, what can I say? Everyone just flocked over to me with reservations on PEOPLE for  
crying out loud."  
  
"Well?! Wasn't I even telling you RIGHT OFF THE BAT to get me a decent partner? Mina,  
instead of that you did the exact opposite."  
  
"Well, I can still try to find you a partner if you want." Like she even had to say 'If you want'.  
"But for the time being, you're stuck with Melvin."  
  
"Ugh... Fine." A comfortable silence fell on us for ten seconds, Amy going back to her romance  
novel and Mina and I to staring at our now totally empty shakes. But then I got up from the  
booth and walked to the nearest Sailor V Machine to rid my mind of the moment for a short  
while. Right now was a good time for a 'please-distract-my-mind-from-this-horrid-situation',  
and a good time to practice my anger management. Yeah, me managing myself not to murder  
my best friend.   
  
"Where are you going?" Mina asked with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Like that would make  
things better.  
  
"I'm going to play so don't bother me." I mumbled, heading toward a vacant machine. "Trust  
me, I'm saving you from me feeling like ' I want to kill you right now' and actually acting upon  
doing that."  
  
-----------  
  
It had been fifteen minutes. And not just any fifteen minutes. It had been fifteen minutes of me  
losing in the freaking game of Sailor V for the twentieth time. And of course as one would  
probably know, this did not reduce the bad mood I had developed. In fact it only added more  
'I'm-getting-more-pissed-off' feeling to my very pessimistic self.  
  
"And DAMN... NOT AGAIN."  
  
Yup. One can also guess correctly that the stupid fake ulcer that I've had before, once again  
reared its ugly head. Yup. Like my life could get any better. In fact I've been getting them  
frequently for some time now. As if the feelings were a sign for something coming. Something  
getting closer. And for each time that this 'thing' or whatever, was getting closer, the  
palpitations of my fist sized organ (obviously my heart) would also raise in tempo.   
  
At the corner of my eye, the glass doors slid apart and (guess what) it was Pretty Boy himself  
walking through, and heading for the stools at the counter followed by (surprisingly enough) a  
VERY pissed-off-to-the-brim red-head TAB. (Welcome to the actual definition of TAB. What  
does it mean again? That's right, say it with me people! Trendy Asian Bytch. No pun here folks.)  
  
"Oh like MY GOD DARIEN! You SO did not do this to me." The TAB fumed as she stepped up  
behind him. He, however, looked un-effected by her outburst, his form already seated  
comfortably at an un-occupied stool. "You SO did NOT BREAK UP WITH ME."  
  
'Smart move girl. Go tell LIKE the whole world.' I inwardly but sarcastically remarked, trying  
to talk in her language. Haha. Almost Valley Girl like. Oh and did she just say he broke up with  
her? Interesting. Well it would be bad timing for me to ask if I could pull up a seat and get some  
popcorn since I am already on a stool... in a very good position to watch might I add. And as for  
the popcorn; I could have Andrew make a fresh batch-  
  
"Answer me Darien! Why are you breaking up with me?" She waited for an answer, her eyes  
wide and tears threatening to spill. If I was even going to get lucky, her thick and heavily put on  
mascara would run like a mud slide down a hill. Yuck. I'm getting my kicks out of someone  
else's misfortune. Shame on me. "Answer me god damn it!"  
  
"Look Beryl. I tried to talk decently to you. And talk decently to you I did. I told you why already  
and get it through your head. We are OVER. I don't like to repeat myself." He finally opened his  
mouth after a couple of awkward minutes, the TAB looking as if her anger and something else  
was about to teeter over the edge.  
  
"That's not a good enough reason Darien Chiba! Tell me exactly what I've done wrong to make  
you want to dump me! And give me the decency to have you face me and look me straight in the  
eye."  
  
Slowly the Pretty Boy slid around the stool and faced the now-very-psychotic mad woman. Yup,  
what I mean by 'mad-psychotic', I mean she looks like she's going to froth at the mouth. And  
from the looks of it, there actually were some starting to form at the corners of her mouth.   
  
"So you want the real explanation? You want the full reason why? I'll tell you why. Hell I think  
you yourself can explain why." He cooly responded, his eyes directly into her now very attractive  
face. "Go ask your friends, go ask yourself, and go look in the mirror. I'm sure I don't have to  
point out every single flaw of yours now do I?"  
  
Ouch. Now that really hurt. Although (thank god) that comment was not directed to me, I still  
felt the chill of his rejection for her. Pretty Boy did finally show his true colors. And  
to think I was curious of his eyes...   
  
"Chiba, go to hell." She merely whispered, wiping the back of a hand on her eyes, making the  
mud-slid residue of mascara smear across her face. She then walked up Mina's booth and spoke  
to Mina about something un-audible to my ears. I watched Mina's reaction change from curious  
to worried in a matter of seconds (Obviously I'd have to ask Mina what that was all about). Then  
the TAB silently turned around and retreated through the sliding glass doors, tears running full  
blown (or the Hover Dam unleashed) out of her eyes. I couldn't blame the TAB. Pretty Boy was  
a total Bytch and was very cold to her.  
  
'To even think that... Nah'  
  
'So ends the drama.' I looked around the room to see if anyone else saw the dramatic scene. It  
turns out that from the moment the two stepped in, they had automatically captured the attention  
from everyone in the room, almost killing every single conversation that was and were going on  
in the air. And that was not surprising, considering the decibels of the TAB's shrieks were of  
high levels. 'I'll just... go back to my gaming.'  
  
And even though all that just happened, the weird feelings I was getting did not move an inch  
away from me. How convenient.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"See? Don't you feel much better now?" Andrew sighed, giving me a warm cup of coffee. Just  
what I needed anyway. If he gave me anything else to wash down, it would have tasted bitter.  
"Although I'd have to disagree with your method of dumping women."  
  
"What did I do wrong? I simply told exactly how I felt and I told her what she wanted to know.  
Plain and simple as that." I slowly slid the cup toward me, my tongue not exactly excited for the  
warm contents of the cup to spill on to it. "And she was the one making a big deal out of it.  
Good god, look! She was even the one making the scene here!"  
  
"Yeah but can you blame her? You must have said it the wrong way. What did you say to her  
earlier before you were in here?" Andrew crossed his arms and shook his head. For one thing he  
was right. I may have said it in a way where a girl would... probably reach the point of wanting  
to slap me.  
  
"Look I really don't want to talk about that now. Seriously."  
  
"Suit yourself. I could have probably fix that problem of yours."  
  
"What problem? My problem with Beryl is done. There's no need-"  
  
"No. The problem of you and women. How you react to them. How you treat them. As you can  
see, the perfect example of how you treated one just left the building..." I was confused. Was he  
referring to how I act around them? Quite frankly I'd say I was the perfect gentleman.  
  
"Are you saying I'm treating them like dirt? Beryl deserved it. You know it. I know it. So there's  
nothing more to say."  
  
"Perhaps... No. Perhaps it's because you haven't met the right one yet." Andrew put a hand to  
his chin, while nodding to himself. I caught the statement.  
  
"You're right. Yes. You're right on the money. I haven't found the right one yet. If you're  
wondering why I'm sorting through women like sorting through laundry, it's because I'm  
looking for a clean, decent, human being. There IS a reason for all of this you know."  
  
"True. But do you have to do it that way? You sort them out so fast, you don't give them a  
chance to see what they really are. You don't give them the time of day-"  
  
"No. No Andrew. What I do is just fine. The perfect girl is out there. Waiting for me. Because  
once I get her, you'll see that the way you think I treat women is a total misconception. All I  
need is the girl of my dreams. That's why I need to sort through them. To get to the girl of my  
dreams."  
  
'The girl of my dreams...' My mind echoed back. And how that was oh so true.  
  
"Well you can't wait all your life for the 'perfect' mate Darien. You know perfectly well,  
everyone has a flaw in them. But what you might probably want to say is, the 'perfect' girl for  
'you'. That's what you have to focus on. That's what you have to look for."  
  
Andrew was right. Damn. Why was he always right? Maybe the fact that I set this 'perfect'  
standard for a woman to follow has probably gotten in the way of me to seeing truly which girl  
would be the one. But I was not going to let Andrew know that he had marked it on the spot.  
  
"What if... What if I actually met the girl of my dreams?"  
  
"And already you replaced Beryl." He shook his head un-surprised.  
  
"No I have not. Not yet anyway." I finally took the first sip of my coffee. "I'm going to ask you a  
question and you better take me seriously."  
  
"Haven't I always?" He smirked, taking a white terry cloth out of his apron pocket. He started to  
wipe the surface of the counter top.  
  
"Is it possible... to meet someone in a dream? And no im not talking about hallucinations or  
imaginary girlfriends. I'm talking about actually meeting someone, yes a real person, through a  
series of dreams."  
  
"You mean, real girl, you can almost feel and smell her but she's just in your dreams, kind of  
dream?" Andrew stopped his wiping and resumed to his listening position of crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, I think it's possible. Hell. I had some about Mina. Well before I truly met her anyway."  
  
"You're serious?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? How long?"  
  
"Yeah, like for a couple of months I kept getting dreams of Mina, as if she was real. I guess it  
was a sign that I was about to get with her."  
  
"How come you never told me about this? Does she even know?" I asked with curiosity perking  
up. I guess I can blame the coffee for the 'perky' part.  
  
"Yeah she know's but it's nothing really special. It's not like she dreamt of me at the same time  
I have. That would have been really weird. And things like that, just don't happen."  
  
"Oh." Disappointment was clearly written on my face, but Andrew hadn't noticed. I took another  
sip and sighed in frustration. "Oh yeah. I just thought of something. Beryl's probably not going  
to be my partner for Mina's debutante ball."  
  
"Probably? You got that right. But I'm sure Mina can find you someone else." With that Andrew  
hollered across the room to Mina, momentarily getting everyone's attention again. "Hey Mina,  
hun, you think you can get Darien a partner last minute?"  
  
Mina who was having a casual conversation with that Amy Mizuro girl, looked up unhappily and  
mouthed a "what?" agitated.   
  
"Yeah, you think you can find Darien another partner for your ball?" He repeated again. Mina  
slid off from the booth and walked over to us.  
  
"Yeah. There is definitely a problem here. You see uh... Darien are you okay?" Mina asked,  
lightly patting me on the back. "I saw what happened here a while ago and..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess things didn't work out between the both of us." I simply nodded, giving  
her a smile of reassurance. "I mean who 'didn't' see what happened?"  
  
"Oh okay." Mina gave a warm smile and sat on stool next to me. She then faced Andrew and I  
with a worried look. "Well, getting back to what I was going to say, because of 'that incident ',  
Beryl as you would probably guess, does not want to be Darien's partner anymore let alone be in  
the same room with him. In other words, she'll be a no show."  
  
"Yup. That's what I thought... I guess I have no partner then." I commented innocently knowing  
fully well what that meant. No partner, no waltzing, and that was a good thing for me. A very-  
  
"Oh no wait. Wait you can still have a partner. I already have someone in mind." She interrupted  
my thoughts of relief. I knew this was too good to be true. And Andrew asked the question I was  
about to inquire.  
  
"And who do you have in mind?"  
  
"See that girl right there?" Mina pointed to the direction of my potential partner. "She can be  
your partner."  
  
I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"What?!" I practically jumped off my seat, to detest Mina's proposal to Pretty Boy.  
  
Yes, after that interesting little scenario, I went back to my game, and my bad-luck streak had  
turned for the better. I had been winning 25, yes count 'em 25 games in a row until the inevitable  
happened. I heard Andrew call Mina from across the room and after that, tried to read the  
motions of their mouths. Darien had dumped Beryl. Correct. After that, Beryl walks over to  
Mina and says something I couldn't hear. Correct. Mina's expression wasn't a happy one. Yes,  
correct. A while later, Andrew calls Mina by saying Darien needs a partner for her party.  
Correct. Oh how I wish that was wrong. Only a normal human being can put two and two  
together to know what all that meant. And to Mina, I was the only one who needed a partner.  
And that meant I was going to be Pretty Boy's partner. Oh no.  
  
I instantly walked up to the small group of three, trying at the same time to avoid Pretty Boy's  
gaze. I felt him smirk.  
  
"No. NO! I already have a partner right Mina?" I tried to smile sweetly, but the feeling in my gut  
didn't make me the happiest person at the moment. "Remember Melvin? He's my partner!"  
  
"No he isn't. He was a potential partner! And you said you didn't even want him! Darien needs a  
partner and you're the only spare I got!"  
  
"Spare. Spare? I'm a freaking tire to you now? Absolutely not. I refuse to be this arrogant and  
pompous man's partner. I simply and utterly refuse." I shook my head more than the rate of what  
a dog's tail would wag. This day was turning into a nightmare.  
  
"So I'm pompous huh? Seems to me like you're the one acting as if you should get your way. I  
highly doubt you even have a choice in the matter PMS girl. Your best friend's birthday is  
coming up and you're obliged to do what she wishes." The bastard just had to speak, adding  
more 'fuel' to my growing spark of fire. This was starting to give me a migraine. "And what are  
you afraid of? Can't dance? Or are you afraid of me?  
  
Slowly my eyes looked up to meet his own. My heart stopped.  
  
'His eyes... They're the ones that-'  
  
I quickly shook my head of what was happening. I closed my eyes and inhaled as deeply as I  
could. 'Come on girl, this is your chance to show him what you're made of.'  
  
"You know sir. I do have a name. My name is Serena. You know how to say Serena right? I'm  
sure you do. So don't call me PMS girl. Second I can proudly boast that I am a very decent  
dancer, not saying that I'm the best, just saying that I can. And lastly..." I huffed at him, looking  
at him from head to toe with my head nodding once, "There's nothing much for me to be  
fearing."  
  
His eyes earlier seemed to be in a haze, for a quick millisecond of course. But after hearing my  
response, he shook his head as well and his eyes narrowed but he dangerously smiled a slick  
smile. That made me want to crawl underneath a rock. I swallowed hard.  
  
"My, my, Meatball Head. Aren't we testy today?" He ever so slowly picked up his cup of coffee  
at the counter and drank, all the while keeping his eyes on mine.  
  
I frowned.  
  
"Oh wow. A new name? Meatball Head? Is that the best your insipid mind can do?" I glared at  
him, a hand on my waist. My anger had managed to come back in full force. "It's apparent your  
mind cannot process simple requests. It's also obvious you're deaf as well."  
  
"Yes Mina. I'll take this one. Don't worry I'll take care of it." He had lowered the cup and faced  
Mina with an even nastier smile. He did that, he knew as well as myself, just to annoy me. He  
even had the nerve to call me an 'it'. An object! This man (I had a feeling) would make my life   
miserable. And it had already begun.  
  
"Mina, please-" I turned to her with a pleading look in my eyes. I was so close to begging-  
  
"No buts, Serena. It's final. Why don't you be like Darien and just be rational about this?" She  
turned around and stomped off, not giving me a chance to protest any further.   
  
I wanted to scream.  
  
But instead, I went back to her booth, grab my things from under the table and tried to leave  
through the door as fast as I could. But before I stepped outside, I heard him say off handedly  
(just to make me hear) "Bye Meatball Head. Can't wait to start the practice soon."  
  
That was enough to make me run all the way back home.  
  
-------------  
  
"Uh, two and a half hours of this crap. I just can't do this." I tossed the pencil aside, and I  
yawned. My attempts of writing poetry have not been very successful (I made a pile of paper  
balls. Anyone want to re-cycle these?). Of course I did my math homework first (which only  
took me less than an hour) but the poetry was a real pain in the ass. Why was I doing it? I need  
the damn extra credit. English hasn't been too happy with me lately (let alone Mrs.  
Haruna herself). But at the moment I was not inspired.  
  
'I'll just go online and talk to my cyber boyfriend.'   
  
Did I ever say anything about that? Nope. Well let me go back through time shall we? After the  
night of the Masquerade Ball, things between sxytuxboi and myself haven't been the same again.  
We or he declared that the both of us should be more 'closer' or at least stay in contact just for  
the hell of it and not just because of the dreams anymore. No. After that, we had an online  
relationship ever since.  
  
-----------  
  
TO: sxytuxboi@jch.ed.net  
FRM: lone1igrl@jch.com  
SUBJECT: WHAT A DAY  
  
Hi. It's me again obviously...  
  
You wouldn't believe the day I've had...  
  
-----------  
  
Before I could say anymore in the e-mail, an instant message window popped up on the screen,  
almost startling me.  
  
-----------  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Hi there.  
  
(I blinked a couple of times, and swallowed a small lump that started to form in my throat.)   
  
LONE1IGRL: Hey  
  
SXYTUXBOI: I had a feeling you'd be on tonight. You realize this is the first time we're talking  
like this.  
  
(I couldn't help but smile. He was right. This was the first time we spoke simultaneously.)  
  
LONE1IGRL: Yeah. So, how was your day?  
  
SXYTUXBOI: It was pretty hectic. People were getting bytchy today. Ever get those days were  
you just wanna crawl underneath a rock because of the people around you?  
  
LONE1IGRL: Yeah. Of course. Who doesn't? In fact I felt exactly like that today too.  
  
SXYTUXBOI: How come?  
  
(I swallowed another lump in my throat. It felt like I shouldn't go into detail... but I decided to  
give him the truth, a little.)  
  
LONE1IGRL: I tried to tell my friend about you today. Something about online relationships...  
She didn't even take me seriously.  
  
(I blushed furiously as I remembered the little conversation we had about cyber sex. I had to  
laugh.)  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Really? Oh man, I tried tell my best friend about us today. Only about us meeting  
in our dreams though. Let's see you explain that to your friend.  
  
LONE1IGRL: Yeah. Hehe. I know what you mean...  
  
----------- 


	6. Practice, Shoot Me, Kill Me, Truce

Just A Coincidence Ch. 5  
  
Oh yeah. It' a Friday alright. But is it a typical Friday?  
  
Hell no.  
  
No. Instead of me relishing the last day of the week (in my own little schedule anyway), I had to  
be spending it at Mina's house. And you guessed it. It was our first day of practice for our  
choreographed waltz. Oh yeah sure, some claim this part of having a debutante ball is fun.   
But to be doing this for two and a half hours straight through, and to be doing it for the next two  
months - I don't think so.  
  
But oh. That isn't my problem.   
  
Okay, so it is, but that's only PART of the problem.  
  
The real problem? I was going to spend all that luxurious time with none other than Pretty Boy  
himself.   
  
Darien Chiba. (The trouble that contains only two words.)   
  
What joy!  
  
--------  
  
"So Serena, you still have that online relationship going on?" Mina casually inquired, as I stared  
out the car window blankly, small goose bumps forming at the sides of my arms. Was I cold? I  
don't think so. Maybe nervous... of what?  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"You know, that online cyber boyfriend of yours. Are you still connected to him or are you  
getting busy signals?" She laughed nonchalantly, loosening her grip on the steering wheel. I  
continued to look out of the window, not bothering to turn to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still with him."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Geez, Serena. That's all you've got to say about it?" Mina made a right turn, as I gripped onto  
the passenger seat belt (remembering the last time I got into her car, I just had to prepare myself)  
but noticing the actual speed of the turn. It was normal! (Gasp) Thank god she wasn't driving like  
a mad woman today. "Don't you have any juicy details for me to sink my teeth into?"  
  
"You said it yourself that these types of relationships are boring. Quote un quote 'lacking some  
form of physical contact.' So there's nothing much to say."  
  
"Oh, I get it. You want to be that way?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fine. I feel hurt that you don't want to share." I could sense that she did the  
sad-lower-lip-quivering move thing on me. I only sighed.  
  
"Uh, Mina. It's not like that. I... I just don't kiss and tell."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since... now." I smiled rather proudly for no apparent reason. "Well, to be fair, if you want an  
answer, you have to ask a question about it."   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."   
  
"Okay... So, when did you meet this guy?" Mina finally pulled up into her drive way, making  
another smooth right turn. She turned off the engine and we un-buckled our seat belts.We got out  
of the car, still in conversation.  
  
"Uh, two and half weeks ago."  
  
"Um, okay. Do you know if he has a girl friend in real life?"  
  
I paused for a moment as we walked up to her front door. I rolled my eyes. I just realized I never  
asked the guy if he was actually single.  
  
"Err, no..."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I thought. You don't know if he has a girl friend or not do you?"  
  
"Well, it's in the context that he doesn't..."  
  
"See this is why online relationships don't work. If you want a real relationship online,   
you have to struggle to know exactly what the person is like and so on and so forth. As you can  
see, the only flaw in relationships like these is that you guys are both behind the monitor. And  
yes I speak through experience." Mina lead me in, and the both of us went up the stairs to hang  
in her room. It would be another thirty minutes until the seventeen waltzers would arrive for   
the practice.   
  
I plopped faced down on to her bed, laziness slowly taking over my form. I was truly not in the  
mood to dance my heart out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll ask him the next time he goes on. I knew I forgot something." I mumbled, my  
voice muffled still facing down. Oh her bed. So wonderfully cozy... "So anyway, ask me another  
question."  
  
"Do you know his real name?" Mina laid down next to me face up. She grabbed her remote and  
turned on the television at the corner of her room. She started flipping through channels.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Okay, not even his first name?"  
  
"No. Not even his first name."  
  
"Okay, am I the only one seeing something wrong here? No name? Don't even know if he has a  
girlfriend? Then what do you two talk about?" She finally stopped at a channel where the news  
was on.   
  
"See, actually, we kinda have some ground rules..." I turned around and laid down face up,   
noting my legs hanging off the edge. I had the overwhelming sensation of being sleepy. "Yeah  
we talk about a lot of things... general things except for specifications."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"No specific details like, what our real names are, what school we go to, stuff like that. In other  
words, we enjoy each other's company just for the hell of it. We just share our interests and  
nothing more."  
  
"And what interests would that be?"  
  
I closed my eyes and yawned. Interests? Well we did talk about dreams. The dreams of each  
other. Hell that was the one thing that brought us together in the first place. But after that, we did  
converse on things like...  
  
"Video games, the day we had, all the blah stuff."  
  
"Man that's got to be boring."  
  
"Well excuse me. It's better than cyber sex you know!" I had managed to crawl at the head of  
her bed, remove her covers, and crawl into it. I felt like I needed a nap. "Ms. Been There and  
Done That."  
  
"So sue me if deep conversations don't do a thing for me, at least online anyway." Mina had sat  
up at the edge of the bed and stretched. I began closing my eyes. "Besides, I'd like to refer to the  
guy's real name and not some screen name like..."  
  
"Sxytuxboi." I had finished the sentence for her. She just laughed.  
  
"Sxytuxboi? That's his name? Oh my god. So when you greet him, you probably greet him by  
using one third of his handle right? Oh yeah, 'Hi sexy!' which is perfectly convenient." She  
headed out her room, leaning next to her door frame with another stretch. "Man, I'm grabbing  
something to eat. Want anything?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just going to take a fifteen minute nap..." My eye lids slowly closed themselves again.  
Sleep was definitely overpowering me. "And no I don't call himsexy..."   
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"This is Mina's house?" My eyes had widened when I pulled up to the rather large drive way.   
"No wonder Mina could afford having eighteen people come over her house. It's huge!"  
  
I had my suspicions that the practices wouldn't be held at a regular sized house and assumed that  
they would be held in a dance hall instead. But no, I had found out that it would all take place in  
her 'big backyard' as Mina herself plainly put it.  
  
"Yup this is it."  
  
"So this is were you go to every weekend huh? You lucky bastard."   
  
"Hey, just because my girlfriend is moderately wealthy doesn't mean you should assume that I'm  
with her because of it." Andrew off handedly said, ringing the doorbell of the large premises.  
"And being shallow isn't a characteristic I'd like to be known for."  
  
"Hey, I didn't say that-"  
  
"Oh but you inferred." He interrupted me, when the door opened to reveal a gleeful Mina. She  
immediately grabbed his arm and hauled him inside, all the while giving him a peck on the lips.  
"Hey hun. Anyone here yet?"  
  
"Yeah, come in. People are out in the back already. Mrs. Haruna is coming by in about ten  
minutes." She led us in, closing the door behind her.  
  
Did she just say Mrs. Haruna?  
  
"Wait, Haruna as in Mrs. Haruna from class? Our school?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
Somebody had failed to mention this to me earlier. Seeing your English teacher outside of  
school, let alone having her teach you how to dance the WALTZ wasn't exactly a thrilling  
concept for me to imagine. But it was going to happen.  
  
But then having a very unhappy partner who refuses to be your partner   
isn't a motivating thing either.   
  
"Yes. Mrs. Haruna... Actually I had another instructor for the job, but the guy bailed out on me  
last minute so I asked Amy Mizuro to find me another instructor. She got me Mrs. Haruna  
instead. Who knew the woman could waltz?"  
  
"So where's PMS girl?" I was surprised I had asked the question, but somehow I managed not to  
show it. "Yeah... Where is my very un-happy partner to be?"  
  
"Oh, she's taking a nap but you can call her down now. We're beginning soon anyway." Mina  
then proceeded to leave with Andrew through a hallway, which I guess would be the path to the  
back yard. She left me to wake up Meatball head? That's right she was no longer PMS girl. Her  
new nick name was Meatball head... and I was to wake her up. Mina yelled back from the end of  
the hallway directing, "Oh by the way, go up the stairs and turn to the right. That's where my  
room is. And thanks."  
  
A sly grin slowly formed on my lips as I began to ascend the stairs... What method was I going to  
use to rouse this ill-mannered girl?  
  
And then it hit me.  
  
The girl obviously has a crush on me.  
  
I mean what could explain those stares she's been giving me for the last couple of weeks? Hell I  
even counted how many times I've caught her in the act! Well actually I couldn't tell if those  
stares were stares of admiration. But nevertheless she had been staring at me. So...  
  
I had reached the entrance of the room, the door obviously closed. But before I decided to  
unleash my plan, I had to make sure that she was asleep first.  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Meatball head, you awake?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Meatball head.. Hey."  
  
I waited a few seconds.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
'Great, she's still asleep.'  
  
I opened the door and slowly walked in.  
  
What was on the bed surprised me.   
  
All I saw was a big lump underneath the covers, not a single human body part sticking out.  
  
I moved toward the bed, this time silently prowling like a hunter sneaking up on its prey. This  
was going to be fun.  
  
My hands slowly placed themselves on top of the covers, holding the material at it's edge. A  
sudden pang of hesitation flash through my arms, but I decided to shake it off. This was a girl  
who had a crush on me, annoyed me, and she was going to get what she deserved.  
  
I peeled back the covers quickly to reveal...  
  
"Pillows?"  
  
All lined up in one lumpy row.  
  
WHACK  
  
I felt something soft slam against the back of my head, causing me to momentarily lose my  
balance.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" A very familiar yet angry voice yelled from behind me.  
  
"Shyt."   
  
"What? Excuse me Chiba, but what ARE you doing here?"  
  
I spun around to reveal a very angry blonde facing me, one hand on a hip, another tightly  
gripping on a pillow. I began rubbing my head.  
  
"Yes excuse yourself Meatball head. But I was trying to wake you up! As you know practice is  
about to begin."   
  
"Could you have knocked first?" She tossed the pillow aside on Mina's bed, her eyes not leaving  
mine.  
  
'Her eyes... Her eyes are-'  
  
"Well couldn't you?" She repeated again with a glare. That was enough to shake me out of my  
haze.  
  
Instantly my eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well I DID knock but you didn't answer. So I had to go inside to wake you up myself. But  
apparently..." I looked over my shoulder to the disheveled bed and back again to face her. "You  
were already awake. So the question is..."  
  
I began to step closer to her. She became aware of this.   
  
She reacted by taking a few steps back.  
  
"Why didn't you answer?"  
  
"Yeah... well... Thanks for calling me anyway." She immediately turned around and ran out of  
the room.  
  
That was weird.   
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"I see all of you come from Juuban City High School..." Mrs. Haruna had   
earlier assembled us in two separate lines. The girls in one row and the boys on the other.   
She began walking down the little aisle that we had formed, also giving us an air of her usual   
'strict-but-firm' appearance. "So I expect all of you to behave as you would in my class room."  
  
I began to zone out again, like I would always do in Mrs. Haruna's period, occasionally   
letting a yawn escape my mouth. Like I said, it was a Friday and I was suppose to relish it.   
And depriving me of my Friday was never good.  
  
"So now that settled, each of you face your partners, and bow to them. I would like to see how   
you all bow so that I know where the problem spots are."  
  
"You hear that Meatball head? Curtsy."  
  
I slowly faced him, putting on a scowl.  
  
"Curtsy your face, you ass."   
  
And I curtsied.  
  
But the timing was impeccable.  
  
Pretty Boy had once again managed to bruise the same spot on my forehead, as he had done once  
before. I had curtsied. Yes. And he had bowed AT the same time. In other words, as I rose, he  
lowered his brick headed self, making painful contact with his forehead and mine - and instant  
concussion! (A recipe on 'how to annoy your partner' is in page 8 from the 'how to' book by  
Darien Chiba. Only $29.95 folks! Order now! All bruised blondes not included.)  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, you man whore!" Before I could stop it, the curse flew out of my mouth. I regretted it  
instantly.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino! Watch your language! Although you're not in my class room, you do not have the  
right to use such vulgar words! And especially in someone else's home!"  
  
'Yeah, like Mina would care...'  
  
I sheepishly rubbed my forehead and quickly apologized to Mrs. Haruna for the 'profanity' I had  
used FOR NO REASON (yeah right... Blind lady)  
  
"Hey, where's MY apology?"  
  
Oh for the love of god...  
  
"Apology? YOU want an APOLOGY?" I had straightened myself quickly, fist clenched ready to  
take the lights out of him. "Tell me something. Were you dropped on your head as an infant?   
Because it seems you're not aware of what EXACTLY happened. And I suppose you're immune  
to us bumping heads because of that."  
  
He dangerously narrowed his eyes again and with the famous sly smile that I oh   
so badly want to rip off his face, as he replied, "Apology excepted."  
  
I narrowed my eyes as well.  
  
"You ass."  
  
He knew perfectly well that I couldn't say anything else after that.  
  
"What was that Ms. Tsukino?"  
  
"Nothing Mrs. Haruna. Nothing."  
  
-----------  
  
"Uh... Thank god it's over!" I practically cried with joy once I was in Mina's room again.   
I had laid down on her bed, sighing with relief. But then the sigh turned into a sigh of frustration   
when the realization had dawned on me that there was more of THAT to come. And it was just  
the first day out of what? A lot of days?  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"What the hell was what?"  
  
Mina had walked over to the bed and placed an annoyed stare at me.  
  
"Why do you make such a commotion with Darien anyway? He was just trying to be your  
partner."  
  
"What did I do?" I raised a questionable eyebrow toward her.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you so pissed off every time he's near?"  
  
"Oh my god Mina. Do you not see what he's doing to me?" I instantly stood up, quickly   
defending myself. "He's ruining my life ALREADY Mina! The guy annoys the hell out of me so  
the only natural thing for me to do is to annoy him back. You know? And Eye for an Eye?"  
  
"Oh sure, yeah. You're so mad at him. So go make a disruption with Mrs. Haruna to make things   
more better with the guy." She sarcastically remarked, herself sitting on her own bed.   
"Come on Serena grow up."  
  
I paused for a moment and inhaled weakly.  
  
"Look Mina. I'm sorry about that. And I'm also sorry that the jerk has to be an ass around   
me as well. But if you want, I'll stop being bytchy about the whole thing and I'll start acting   
the way you want me to. Seriously. I am sorry." I gave her the puppy dog look, with the whole   
quivering-lower-lip bit to go along with it.  
  
She looked at me for a few seconds then laughed.  
  
"Damn it Serena. Fine I forgive you but just promise me you'll start to make peace with Darien  
okay? For me? Please? After all it is my birthday."   
  
Mina gave me a small hug, and as I rolled my eyes, I replied, "Fine. Yeah. I promise."  
  
'Not to kill him...' My mind had to add that. 'And I won't bite... hard.'  
  
As if she read my mind, she glared at me again.  
  
"Oh, I know what you're thinking Serena.... Seriously! Promise me that!" She spit into her   
hand and gestured it toward me. "Spit promise it."  
  
"Eeww no."  
  
"Don't make me take back my forgiving you."  
  
"Fine. I PROMISE." With that, I spit into my own hand and slapped it on to Mina's   
for a brief hand shake. "So can I wash my hand and go now?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and as part of the promise, Darien's going to give you a ride home."  
  
This stopped me mid-way across the room, when I was heading toward the bathroom.  
  
"What?"  
  
-----  
  
I stealthily walked down the stairs hoping, and hoping a great deal, that   
Pretty Boy was no where in sight.  
  
'So far so good...'  
  
I took a few more steps down and checked around the large living room. It was safe.  
  
I was at the end of the steps placing my foot finally on the ground.  
  
'Great. Now to make my escape.'  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
As if his voice burned my ears and my back, I cringed.  
  
'I knew it was too early to be happy...'  
  
"Uh, yes?"   
  
I was too late. Damn him. And I was so close to the door too-  
  
"Are you ready to leave?"  
  
I turned around with an annoyed look, but changed it quickly to an innocent smile.  
  
'It's taking me great strength not to kick your ass right now...'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
"Let's go?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Yeah aren't I giving you a ride home as a truce?"  
  
"Oh, no. It's okay. Seriously. I'll walk home." My hand itched to touch the doorknob right now.  
  
"Oh but I insist..."   
  
He walked up the front door and gentlemanly-like opened it for me. I however wasn't exactly  
pleased.  
  
He walked out after me and then I stopped down the middle of the stairs.  
  
Again with the impeccable timing.  
  
Hi. Okay. I'm going to talk about myself in third person now okay? Good. Serena stands on   
steps so that she can wait for Pretty Boy to go around her and lead the way. But instead,   
Pretty boy does the most loveliest thing possible. He does not see that she stopped so he   
continues to walk INTO HER sending her flying to the floor below. Smart move 'eh? (Please  
refer to page 19 in the 'how to' book by Darien Chiba, chapter titled 'how to kill your partner  
with only one move.' If you still haven't purchased this book we have reduced the price to $9.95  
folks! So PLEASE order now.)   
  
"What is it with YOU? Do you get your kicks out of trying to kill me here?" I angrily yelled,   
slowly trying to get up.  
  
"YOU didn't give ME any warning!" Although he was angry, he tried to offer me his hand.   
However, I refused.  
  
"You ass! I practically SLOWED down to a stop so that you can SEE that I was going to stop.   
What? Do I have to attach brake lights behind my head so to signal for your slow mind?"  
  
I finally stood up and faced him with another glare.  
  
For a long pause (it felt like forever) I kept on staring fiercely at him, trying desperately   
not to blink.  
  
But he only smiled and chuckled. Another surprising action from Pretty Boy.  
  
"Man, you are so annoying. You know that?" He chuckled as he began walking toward his car.   
"And you're such a kid."  
  
This time I followed him and walked over to the passenger side of the car. The door unlocked   
and I got in. And yes, still with a scowl.  
  
"So where do you live?"  
  
Are you kidding me? Am I going to let this guy know where I LIVE? Um no... If he knows where  
I live, for sure my funeral reception will be much bigger in cost than Mina's debutante ball  
considering the guy's a walking disaster... There's no way-  
  
"Can you just drop me off the mall instead?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I was on my way there too."  
  
"Thanks... for nothing." I mumbled the last part under my breath.  
  
"Your welcome... and what was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
--------  
  
The drive to the Mall was very quick (although I noticed his driving techniques   
were as close to Mina's), kind of giving me a chance to notice the inside of his car.  
  
'No furry dice cubes hanging off the rear-view mirror... interesting...'  
  
But the one thing I had notice was the smell inside the car.  
  
Of course I'd love to say that it stunk. But doing that would only make me a liar.   
His car (totally surprising) smelled of fresh cut roses.  
  
Roses for crying out loud!  
  
I had looked behind me to see if there were any at the back seat of his car. Only a box of tissues   
occupied the leather seats. So no roses...  
  
'Come to think of it, he smelled like his car-'  
  
"We're here."  
  
"What? Oh." Thank god the guy broke me out of my thoughts... Or I'd have to-  
  
He pulled into a parking space and we quickly got out of the car.  
  
"Well I'll see you next time."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
We walked into the same entrance, him again opening the door for me gentlemanly like.  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"No need for the formalities Chiba. It only gets on my case..."  
  
"I'd love to stop, but it's not in my character to let a girl open a door for herself   
when a man like me can do it for her."  
  
'Yeah sure. MAN.... RIGHT.'  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed, women do have limbs. Which means, they can do things for  
themselves."   
  
We continued walking in the same direction down the mall, an uncomfortable silence   
starting to form between us. That's strange..  
  
Not to mention that I had developed the stupid ulcer and weird heart palpitations at Mina's   
house earlier... And it seemed to get stronger every time that I was near-  
  
'Oh, no...'  
  
"Well, okay bye." I waved to him, as we still continued at the same path.  
  
"Yeah, okay bye."  
  
I noticed him out of the corner of my eye. The guy was still following me!  
  
"Yeah OKAY, bye!"  
  
"Yeah, I said bye already."  
  
We still walked at the same path. Now this guy is scaring me.  
  
I decided earlier on, on my way here that I was going to stop by a gaming store in the mall.   
That's where I was going. I don't know about Pretty Boy but I was going to buy myself a new   
and well deserved game for myself.  
  
"Okay now you're freaking me out. What are you doing?"   
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing... So where are you going?"  
  
"Right... Here." I pointed to the game store, as we neared it.  
  
We?!  
  
"Here? Are you serious?" He raised an eyebrow at me this time, disbelief clearly written in   
his features. "You're kidding me right?"  
  
"No?" I returned the same look. "And what's wrong with that? Got a problem?"  
  
"Wait, if you really are going in here, what are you going to do?" We both entered the store at  
the same time, this time him stepping in first.  
  
"Are you like incredibly stupid? I'm going to buy myself a game." I immediately ignored his  
surprised look (but of course I did notice) and walked into the PS2 section. (Yes, I love PS2 and  
damn proud of it folks)  
  
And of course the guy followed me.  
  
"You like THIS?" He almost sounded like he would squeak, as he plucked out a game from the  
shelf and pointed at it. "Okay, if you're going to buy a game, which one?"  
  
Some guys are just so narrow minded.   
  
"Why with the dumb questions? And why is it hard for you to understand that I like THIS?" I  
had done the same, picking up the game that I wanted. Yes folks it was an RPG game   
(gamer lingo - it means Role Playing Game).   
  
"No it's just I never really met a girl who liked to play video games."  
  
'Figures... The only girls YOU'VE ever hung out with were just the TABs and except for Mina  
of course.' My mind sarcastically commented, myself letting a grin form on my lips.  
  
--------  
  
"Yeah, man that game's my favorite... and that guy is just so hot!" I took a bite out of my burger,   
giggling at the sight of Darien's jaw dropping in disbelief.  
  
Did I just inwardly call him by his first name? That's not good.  
  
"Are you kidding? That guy's a total looser!" He looked at me with curiosity shining in his eyes,   
smiling now, absent mindedly grabbing a fry. "I mean he doesn't do shyt. All he does is talk. His   
hit stats are the lowest."  
  
"Yeah well, sometimes the best character is judged not by what he does, but by what he is..." I   
couldn't help but smile as he continued to stare at me starry eyed.  
  
STARRY EYED?!  
  
"Yeah well anyway... Do you think you could take me home now? I mean as long as it's not in  
your way..." I snapped back out of my haze, my eyes darting to my now empty hamburger  
wrapper.  
  
And yes, earlier on, he had offered to buy me a meal. "A peace offering and a sign of a truce." as   
he plainly put it. I couldn't help but take the offer. So there we were having a good meal for..  
  
"An HOUR and a half?! We were here this long?" My eyes widened at how fast time had flown  
by. "I didn't mean to be here this long!"  
  
"Why? Are you late for something?"  
  
"No... it's just... I've got e-mail to answer to..." I took a sip of my drink   
(that came with the combo meal of course) and still continued to look at the silver wrapper.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me. Cyber boyfriend right?"   
  
"What? Me? Yeah right.."  
  
'Crap! Could he... know?'  
  
"Why? You don't believe in people falling in love over the internet?" He looked at me   
incredulously, his one eyebrow arching. "I mean I can proudly say that I have a relationship   
with someone currently..."  
  
'Already? He dumped his TAB for a girl he hasn't even met yet?' my mind automatically had   
to comment on that.  
  
"Yeah well, I really got to be going now. I don't want to sound like im complaining or   
anything but... please take me home?" I smiled sweetly, sipping the last drop of soda.  
  
"Oh. No problem. Sure."   
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
Serena Tsukino (double personality in only two words)  
  
That girl was strange. One minute angry, one minute some girl who was... quite interesting.  
  
'Girls... the most complex beings on the earth... I'll never understand them.'   
My mind drifted off momentarily as an image flashed in my mind. The image of the perfect   
blue orbs... the very same eyes that captured my attention the whole time... Serena's eyes...  
  
'Now wait just a minute here buddy. Serena's eyes may be blue but it's not her-'  
  
"There you are Lone1iGrl..." I attempted to halt any more thoughts to develop further   
on for the same subject that was Serena Tsukino.   
  
I double clicked the handle in the list, and an empty pop up IM window appeared.  
  
--------  
  
SXYTUXBOI: What are you doing up this late? Were you waiting for me?  
  
(I had noted that it was 10:30 in the evening. And she usually wasn't on this time of the night.)  
  
LONE1IGRL: Of course I was... I thought I wouldn't get my chance to talk to you again.   
I'm sorry I wasn't on earlier.  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Why is that? And it's okay, I barely got home too so I couldn't go   
on earlier.  
  
LONE1IGRL: Oh, well, I was at my friend's house for the rest the day today.   
Just doing a favor for her.  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Really? So was I. But I was doing a favor for two of my friends.   
The things they make you do... It's quite interesting.  
  
(Then she didn't respond for a couple of minutes. That's strange...)  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Are you okay? Is something bothering you?  
  
LONE1IGRL: Oh, no. Course not.  
  
SXYTUXBOI: That's good.  
  
LONE1IGRL: My best friend said something to me that I thought I should ask you.   
So do you think I can ask you a personal question?  
  
(I looked at the screen a couple of minutes and responded. What would that   
personal question be?)  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Okay. Shoot.  
  
LONE1IGRL: Do you have a girlfriend? I mean seriously. In real life.  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Yeah of course I do. And how could you even ask that? Didn't you already  
know?  
  
LONE1IGRL: Oh, well then... I guess what we're doing is wrong.  
  
(I looked at the screen with a raised eyebrow. Was she thinking I had a   
girlfriend outside of this? Oh no, she doesn't know. This is hilarious.)  
  
SXYTUXBOI: No we're not. I think what I'm doing to my girlfriend is perfectly fine!  
  
LONE1IGRL: Why? Does she know about us?  
  
(I was grinning widely now.)  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Yeah. Do you know about us?  
  
(A couple of seconds passed then the girl responded. She didn't know I was referring to her.)  
  
LONE1IGRL: OH. It's me you're talking about! You jerk, I was talking about   
someone else! Why didn't you just say so?  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Now where would the fun be in that? And to seriously answer your question...   
I DID have a girlfriend but I recently broke up with her...  
  
LONE1IGRL: You did? Was it because of us?  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Of course not. It has nothing to do with us. Things just didn't work out between  
us.  
  
LONE1IGRL: Oh. Well so that means you really are single now?  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Of course not.  
  
LONE1IGRL: Why?  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Because I'm with you... You know I wish you were here right now.  
  
LONE1IGRL: Oh why?  
  
SXYTUXBOI: So I can kiss the life out of you...  
  
(Another short pause came up but this time it was on my part. The burning question   
that I've been dying to ask her was pushing out from the back of my mind. I slowly typed   
in the words, and when I finished, my finger hovered over the enter button. Should I?  
  
My heart was racing and before I knew it...)  
  
SXYTUXBOI: Do you want to meet?  
  
--------  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
I knew the inevitable would happen. But so soon?  
  
I had quickly logged off, saying a quick goodbye to sxytuxboi. Okay, okay so it wasn't   
the smartest move in the world but I just had to.  
  
And man I was shaking... literally.  
  
I think now is the time I told somebody about this... I might as well talk to Mina.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Never in my life did I grip the telephone cord with such a passion. I mindlessly twirled it   
around my fingers, hoping it would calm myself down.  
  
"Mina, it's me. I've got to talk to you about my online boyfriend."  
  
"Oh Serena? I can't talk right now. I'm uh... With Andrew at the moment. Can you just   
call me back tomorrow?"  
  
Before I could respond she had hung up the phone.  
  
'Wow what a good friend.'   
  
But what should I do? I needed to talk to someone now. And oh man... Lita and Raye?   
They're not in my list to talk about my troubles with... Amy!  
  
So without any hesitation, I dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?" A soft voice almost whispered on the other line.  
  
"Amy is that you? I couldn't recognize your voice."  
  
"Yeah. Oh hi Serena. You sound different on the phone too. So what's up?"  
  
"Remember that conversation that Mina and I had about online relationships?"   
I twiddled with the phone cord again. My heart still wouldn't stop racing   
(hadn't noticed that it did in the first place)  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well.. See, I met this guy and you know..."  
  
"Cyber boyfriend?" She immediately became louder.  
  
"Yeah... Now I got a problem... He wants to meet me." 


	7. Realization

Just A Coincidence Ch. 6  
-----------------------------   
Dear Jay,  
  
I'm alone at the Arcade today, and I'm going to try to kill some time before I go to Mina's.   
Yeah another LOUSY afternoon of more waltzing action.  
  
And anyway...  
  
Well, as you already know, I had another dream of him this time. But now the   
setting is different. It's as different as the one like in the Masquerade Ball.   
No beach, no garden, just a whole new place.  
  
It starts off with me going through double doors. And they're huge. And when I walk   
inside, there are lights on! I mean you know how my dreams usually are... they're always   
in the dark. But this dream, it's as bright as daylight... okay so im exaggerating. I think   
the source of the light comes from chandeliers hanging up on the ceiling.  
  
And the room... Everything in it is so beautiful. It looked like another formal party. With   
big round tables, a few champaign bottles, folded napkins and silver utensils...  
  
Yeah of course there were people inside, but I couldn't see their faces clearly. No, you'd   
think they'd have masks on but, I couldn't tell... everyone's faces were a blur. And then he...  
  
Yeah dream boy shows up. But he's the only one wearing a mask. He was in a tux again.   
But he looked more... real. I mean okay I know I've been saying he feels real and he smells   
real (I don't know how that could happen because it's all in a dream), but he looks more clear.   
His eyes, his physique... I mean he was just clear. He stuck out of the blurry-faced crowed   
like a sore thumb... but he's still covered by that damn mask, so I still can't tell who he is.  
  
Well, for sure I knew I was wearing a gown (yet again...) But now I couldn't tell what I was  
wearing. This was the strangest dream yet! I mean I always know what the hell I'm wearing but  
this-  
  
The both of us as usual tried to approach each other but then all of a sudden I woke up.   
The dream was kind of...  
  
Incomplete.   
  
--------------------------  
  
I sat back and stretched, blinking my eyes repeatedly and then relaxing them.  
  
This was the first time I had taken the journal out of my house to write in, since I bought   
it at the mall. Yeah of course I didn't want to take it out. Can't let any body read it! But today   
I had to make an exception because in the morning, I was studying for another  
absolutely-grueling test for none other than Mrs. Haruna.( Man, it's lame that she even had to be  
the choreographer for the waltz... and to think I have to see her double time for the next month  
or so... And all thanks to Mina and Amy.)  
  
So I'm sitting in a booth alone, on the window side of course, taking occasional sips from a   
'chocolate' milk shake. (Oh the sudden transition from Strawberries to Chocolate! How  
terrifying!) But seriously... I was enjoying the simple treat. However, I wasn't enjoying the  
document that I was holding.  
  
It was a copy of the conversation I had with sxytuxboi from two weeks ago. The one where he  
asked me the most terrifying question that I was ever asked in my life.  
  
He wanted to meet me.  
  
That night, I had engaged myself in a very serious conversation with Amy. Remembering that   
she had 'mentioned' (or Mina had 'brought' out of her) the little tidbit of having a cyber   
boyfriend herself, I had called her for some advice (thanks to Mina's un-available ear I had   
no choice but to call my blue haired friend.) And I really do have to thank Mina because, Amy   
was exactly what the doctor ordered.  
  
She had advised me, of course, to be more 'cautious' and to actually...  
  
Meet him.  
  
Well, it may seem that Amy should have given me a different answer to the question of 'what  
should I do', and she would have suggested that I shouldn't meet this strange guy. Because at  
first, she DID tell me to not go and meet him. But then something altered her opinion about the  
whole situation.  
  
I told her everything that happened to me.  
  
Including the dreams that had lasted me for more than a year now, the Masquerade Ball, and the   
cyber boyfriend. And this I had done intentionally. I felt like I could trust her, as well as Mina.  
  
After telling her, she saw the connections. And she believed me.  
  
"Well, in that case. It's only natural to meet this man if he really claims to be the guy you've   
been dreaming about. And if he says that he's been dreaming about you and says that he has also   
seen you at the Masquerade Ball, might as well give him the peace of mind too." Her words  
were still etched in my mind.  
  
That really did make some sense. And the only way to find out if he's 'the one' and 'to make the   
connections possible with him' was to see this guy for real.   
  
But now the question was when?  
  
After that, the conversations that followed with sxytuxboi had been... more awkward. He hadn't   
mentioned wanting to meet again since. Was that a bad sign? I dared not to bring up the subject   
of meeting him again myself because even though I do agree 'now' about doing it -  
  
I'm not ready.  
  
I'm not ready to meet him.  
  
And would anybody want to know why?   
  
I'm scared.   
  
Yes I am.  
  
Well, who wouldn't be?  
  
Sure I'm afraid the guy could actually be a psychotic murderer or be some crazed sex addict but   
something else added to that fear.  
  
It was a fear of rejection.  
  
It's also the fear of knowing that I might-  
  
fall in love.  
  
"What do you got there, Meatball head?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He slid into the other side of the booth startling me.  
  
"Yeah... What do you have there?"  
  
My eyes widened in surprise as I realized my journal was open, most of the contents   
sprawled out on the table, out for Pretty Boy's view.   
  
"Oh, Crap" I instantly shut the journal closed, some edges of paper sticking out of the book.   
I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it inside simultaneously zipping the bag up.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the journal I saw you buy in the mall way back when?" He asked with a raised  
eyebrow. "What do you have in it?"  
  
"Nothing Chiba. None of your business. It's something personal of mine." I then wedged the bag  
between my body and the window side of the booth... to keep it away from his now curious eyes.  
  
My heart began to pound, and my infamous ulcer returned. I noticed this always happened  
when... Nah. That's a stupid idea. It couldn't be Pretty Boy.  
  
"Oh I know. It's a diary. You girls and your diaries..." He chuckled as he proceeded to take my   
somewhat full 'chocolate' milk shake from the table, taking a satisfying sip. Yuck. There's no  
way I'm going to have my lips around that straw again. "You probably wrote my name in there a  
hundred times. That should explain why you would try to hide it from me."  
  
He then gave me a wink and an evil grin, sliding the shake back in the middle of the table.  
  
"In your dreams you ass. There's no way in hell I'd ever take a 'liking' in you." I gave him a  
smug look and a devilish smile of my own too. "Besides, I don't think you've got anything to  
offer. All looks, but no assets."  
  
He looked a bit taken aback, but as quickly as it had show, he returned to his 'wanna-be' sexy  
grin.  
  
'Well, I do have to admit the man IS kinda sexy. But that's the reason why I call him a Pretty  
Boy.'  
  
"And how would you know that? 'All looks and no assets' you say? So you've imagined me  
naked?"  
  
Shock was clearly written on my face but I disposed of it before I could let him see.  
  
"What's with you Chiba? I'd say you're desperate for some sexual 'attention' so you harass the  
nearest female hoping she would drop to her knees for you. And look at that..." I eyed around the  
room and back to face him again. "I'm the only victim you've got."  
  
"Oh, so you're saying you're dropping to your knees for me?" He leaned in dangerously close to  
me. "If you want me that bad, I'm willing to share those assets with you."  
  
My jaw instantly dropped.  
  
'How DARE he...'  
  
I began to blush furiously.  
  
"You pervert. Is this your pathetic way to seduce women?" I nervously pulled the half empty   
chocolate milk shake, taking the straw to my lips, sucking the life out of it. "Tell me. What other  
lame pick-up lines do you have?"  
  
'Hey this shake tastes more sweeter...'  
  
As if he read my mind he added, "I've either turned you on or you're un-believably thirsty."  
  
'Crap! HE SIPPED OUT OF THIS!' I instantly pushed the shake away, deciding whether to puke  
or swallow the contents that was still left in my mouth.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Oh, look at the time! Well, we better get going Meatball head. The practice is going to start   
in about ten minutes. Come on, I'll give you a ride there." He slid off the booth and started  
walking away, leaving me still in a shocked state.  
  
'Was I turned on?'   
  
ABSOLUTELY NOT!  
  
--------  
  
"Yes. Glide. That's right children. One and a Two and a Three and a Four..." Haruna kept time  
for us and I... Kept glaring at Pretty boy.  
  
Well come to think of it, I always frown at him.  
  
And HE... He never seems to mind.  
  
"Yes. Yes. That's right. Twirl, bow, and switch partners... That's right, twirl again...   
And come back... and One and a Two and a Three and a Four..."  
  
Yes. The eighteen of us had to occasionally switch partners so that would be the time I was   
free from the paws of Pretty Boy... temporarily.  
  
"Last twirl... and.... Bow."  
  
Amazing! No foul ups today!  
  
Well he hadn't been messing up since five weeks ago. Yes. I had manage to survive   
dancing with Mr. Two Left Feet. All thanks to myself being more well alert and him   
actually trying not to... be un-graceful.  
  
"Good job Chiba, you're getting better everyday." I was afraid that didn't sound   
too sarcastic enough.  
  
"Why thanks Meatball Head. You're not bad yourself."  
  
Yup that became a compliment.  
  
"Okay everyone. That's the end of the practice. I'll see you all tomorrow. And don't   
forget to do your homework...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure." The only response Mrs. Haruna had received from us.  
  
Everyone began leaving, happy that the practice was over. Hey so was I. And that meant   
I could take another quick nap in Mina's room, then leave an hour later...  
  
Boy am I wrong.  
  
Lita, Raye, Andrew, Pretty Boy, and myself (except Amy who insisted that she had   
mounds of homework to do) all stayed for another couple of hours.  
  
Mina demanded that we all just hang out at her place, order a pizza, and watch a quick movie.  
  
Being the idiot that I am, I stayed.  
  
---------  
  
All of us were scattered in her room.  
  
Lita and Raye were on Mina's bed doing some homework (and of course with a side order of  
gossip), Andrew and Mina on the floor attentive of the movie being played (It was one of those  
romantic chick flicks), and consequently enough Pretty Boy and myself were bored. Yes. So  
bored that I had absent mindedly leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
Well, what do you know? I guess I do take some 'liking in him'. Okay, yes the guy was and still   
is an ass, a jerk, a pervert (recalling the incident earlier), but 'eh he was an OKAY kind of guy.   
But I guess after Mina's birthday, things will be back to normal. The truce will end and he'll   
be back to his many TABs.   
  
"Hey, do any of you guys have paper?" Raye had asked loudly and the only replies she received   
were murmurs and groans. "Seriously. Lita and I have to do our math homework and we can't do   
crap without any."  
  
"Will it shut you up if I give you some?" I rose my head from its 'comfortable' position and   
pointed to my bag sitting next to Mina's bed side table. "Open my bag and look for a white  
folder. There should be some paper in there."  
  
Bad idea.  
  
"Haha. Funny... Hey what's this?"   
  
I turned around to see what Raye had thought was interesting.  
  
Already she had the journal open on her lap, her eyes widening with curiosity.  
  
"Hey, hey what are you doing?!"   
  
"Lita you've got to see this! Look what Serena has in it!" She ignored my surprised question   
and passed the journal to Lita.  
  
I instantly got up, anger starting to surge through my veins.  
  
"Hey give it back!"  
  
I instantly pounced on Lita. But before I had reached her, she had closed it and had tossed it to  
Raye.   
  
For a couple of minutes Lita and I started to wrestle, myself actually trying to get Lita off me   
(obviously I couldn't because Lita was actually the strongest one in our group) and trying  
desperately to claw at her.  
  
There was no use. I was instantly pinned down by the brunet.  
  
And then the inevitable happened.  
  
"My, my. Who is this Serena? Who's this guy you've been talking to? Who's this   
sxytuxboi?"  
  
My faced turned pale.   
  
"And... What's this all about? Dreams?"  
  
And if there was any color left in my cheeks, the last hue was drained.  
  
"That's PRIVATE RAYE. What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
And then, to add more fear to my nerves...  
  
"OH, LONE1IGRL! I wish you where here! I want to kiss the life out of you!" Raye placed the  
back of her hand on her forehead, all the while swooning her voice to sound like one of those  
damsels in distress. "OH, SXYTUXBOI... What we're doing is wrong! You have a girlfriend!"  
  
I continued to struggle, my eyes tightly shut. I can't believe this was happening!  
  
"But Lone1igrl... do you want to meet?" I realized what Raye was reading now. The dialogue  
had been coming from the copy of the 'I want to meet you' conversation of two weeks ago.  
  
"GET OFF ME!"  
  
"Good bye sxytuxboi, good bye!"  
  
Another voice had joined in the band-wagon of 'let's embarrass Serena like no tomorrow'.  
  
"Let me see that."   
  
I knew that voice.  
  
"Serena? You have a cyber boyfriend? And I thought I was desperate..." Raye had burst out  
laughing again, my eyes still completely shut. "Wow so you've been hiding it from us 'eh?"  
  
"Meatball head. Where did you get this?" The voice had gone on, un-noticed.  
  
As if summoning myself to gather any ounce of strength, courage, or any form of force for me to   
just get Lita to stop pinning me down, I shot my eyes open.  
  
"DAMN IT LITA! I SAID GET OFF ME!"  
  
Lita got off me painfully slow, both she and Raye still bursting out in laughter.  
  
"You guys are total asses!" I managed to get up looking around the room for the journal. It was   
obviously not in both their hands. "WHERE'S THE JOURNAL?!"  
  
"Hey, hey. Relax. I have it." My head snapped to the direction of the voice and it was Pretty Boy   
holding the journal with wide eyes.  
  
Losing not another second, I marched over to him and tried to grab my journal. But instead,   
because of his quick response, I caught only air. He had turned a 90 degree angle with the   
journal still in hand, like a child saying 'no', unwilling to give up what he had.  
  
"Give it back Chiba." I seethed, both my fists clenched tightly, the whites of my knuckles  
showing.  
  
"Now, hold on just a second... Where did you get this?" He now stared at me with something   
I never saw in his eyes before. Cool and collected Pretty Boy was no where near this guy.  
"Where?"  
  
"Damn it Chiba. I'm not kidding. Give that back." Tears began forming in my eyes.  
  
It was bad enough that those stupid girls had to tell the whole world that I-  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Where my ASS." I felt my cheeks come back to life, as the anger brought along the color with  
it.  
  
"Seriously. Where did you get this?" He continued the same unidentifiable stare at the same   
time taking out most of the copied dialogue from my journal and holding it up in the air.   
  
"Are you deaf? And are you crazy? Why would I tell you that? It's MINE AND IT'S PRIVATE."  
  
Tears threatened to fall now, blood pulsating through my head.  
  
"Why don't you answer my question?" He walked closer to me now, at the same time shaking  
his head slowly. He was looking at me now as if he didn't believe something. But what was it?  
  
"Why are you even asking that?"  
  
I knew this was my chance to get the item and I did. I had grabbed the journal and the papers   
from his hands furiously, not caring if anything fell out now.  
  
'Because they all know now...'   
  
After obtaining the dreaded item, I snatched my backpack from the floor, and left the room   
without a second thought, as tears started streaming down my face.  
  
I had to leave.   
  
And I did.  
  
I never felt so humiliated in my life.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)   
  
'No...'  
  
I didn't know whether to laugh like a mad man, or cry like a balling woman at a   
lame soap opera.  
  
'Wait...'  
  
Serena had left, leaving everyone in shock after she had slammed the door   
of the bedroom.  
  
'It can't be...'   
  
But she had left, leaving me in a state of mixed emotions.  
  
'Why?'  
  
I felt like I was going to lose my mind.  
  
"Oh my god..." The only words that I could form on my lips, as I looked at the door and at   
the papers in my hand, alternating the glances with a mix of shock and awe.  
  
When she had grabbed the journal, she did not give me enough time to loosen up my grip   
on the object.  
  
So as consequence, I had managed to cleanly rip two pages out from the spine of the journal.  
  
'It can't be-'  
  
"What the HELL is WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Mina had rudely interrupted my thoughts as  
she began walking over to me and the girls. "You guys are BYTCHES you know that?!"  
  
"Well It didn't look that important so we..." Raye had trailed off, guilt written   
clearly on her face.  
  
"We thought it would be fun." Lita added, seriously with a shrug.  
  
"Fun?! That item was obviously private and you two HAD to flaunt that to the whole world."  
  
"Hey Lita? Do you see over six billion people in this room? I don't think so..."   
Raye automatically had narrowed her eyes at Mina and Lita began doing the same.  
  
"Why I don't. Do you Mina?"  
  
"Look you guys. Do you not understand what I'm trying to say?" Mina returned   
the glare to the both of them, both hands on her waist. "You embarrassed the hell   
out of that girl. So you BOTH will go to Serena tomorrow morning and APOLOGIZE to her-"  
  
"Hell no. I don't have to apologize to anyone for trying to have a little fun here."   
Raye cut in crossing her arms. "Besides, It's not like she had some important secret in there..."  
  
'Oh but she does...' My mind inwardly replied.  
  
"Yeah. There really wasn't anything in there."  
  
"That may be but you still embarrassed her. So I still suggest you guys   
apologize as soon as possible..."  
  
Andrew and I were becoming the ignored spectators of this spectacular show,   
but now I just wanted to leave.  
  
'I have to go... and I have to go now.'  
  
I turned to Andrew who seemed to look surprised at Mina.  
  
"Hey. I'm going. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
I headed towards the door when-  
  
"And where do you think you're going Mr.?"  
  
My eyes narrowed as if Mina had stated something menacing to my ears.  
  
"Yeah. I know. I'll apologize to her tomorrow..." I didn't bother to turn,   
as I opened the door to step out.   
  
'And I'll talk to her about everything...'  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"Why THE HELL DID I HAVE TO TAKE YOU OUT TODAY?" I glared at the journal,   
threatening it with a sharp pair of scissors. "No. I wanted to be smart. I wanted to   
be convenient. I JUST HAD TO BRING YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"  
  
Then my eyes relaxed, and I began to sob.  
  
I dropped the scissors to the floor.  
  
The only question that ran through my mind was WHY?  
  
"Because I am an idiot. A fool. A moron. That's why."   
I had answered my own question, kneeling at the edge of the bed.  
  
Tears started to form again, blinking furiously and trying desperately to hold   
them back.  
  
I never cried in my life.  
  
Okay, well I never cried in a situation like this before.  
  
'And all this because of the journal. I had to take it out...'   
  
I stared blankly at the journal.  
  
That simple black journal contained most of who I was.  
  
Sure they were mostly all about the dreams and my so-called 'relationship'.   
But it showed that I was a private person, I did have hopes of meeting the right   
guy, not to mention I actually had one... online... but it was all private. And they   
had violated that...  
  
'But it was still my fault. And I had to let everyone in that room see.'  
  
Now all of them think im crazy.   
  
'Crazy enough to have the same dreams over and over again.'   
  
Lita and Raye would have that gossiped immediately around school.  
  
'And I'll become the laughing stock of Juuban City Highschool.'  
  
And I'm going to be defenseless.   
  
'They'll start to ridicule me...'   
  
I remembered a time in my life that I had felt like this. Embarrassed. Worthless.   
It had taken me three years to get over it. To get over everything that   
happened that year. Yeah. I was a young then. But it still hurt. And that   
journal just had to remind me of it.  
  
And I closed my eyes as if to remember.  
  
It was my freshman year in Juuban City Highschool. Me and my heavy backpack,   
my weird hair style, and yes. I had a crush.  
  
And even after three years, he still hadn't changed. The way he smelled, the   
way he grinned, the way he made me feel inside.  
  
The ulcers. The weird palpitations. I was one of his victims back then.  
  
I had fallen for him.  
  
He didn't know, and he will never know.  
  
Darien Chiba was... the 'crush of my life' as I had said back then.  
  
"Oh, but she's weird. I mean god she's such a dork." I had heard him whisper   
as I had walked by his little clique. He made it clear to me that day that I would   
never have a chance.   
  
Never have a chance to fall in love.  
  
And just like that, I dropped the feelings that I had for him without any hesitation.   
And I became private. I didn't care if anyone wanted to get to know me a little more.   
But Mina had broke down that metaphoric wall. She was the only one who saved me. But   
she never knew that she did. No one will ever know of this secret.  
  
'And I was such a kid back then. And I still am...'   
  
My eyes slowly opened, and I looked at the journal again, opening the cover.  
  
And all this because of this journal.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
'But something's missing...'  
  
I flipped through the pages frantically searching for whatever it was I had noticed was gone.  
I even looked closer to the journal to inspect it closely and found that there were   
clean ripped edges at it's spine.  
  
'Two pages are missing!'  
  
"Great and they even have evidence..." I mumbled with a sigh. "Well, there's   
only one thing to do..."  
  
I stood up taking the journal with me. Never again will I take it out.  
  
"I Vow NEVER TO TAKE IT OUT. NEVER..." I repeated myself with such a passion.  
  
So I placed it in a drawer, pilling other notebooks and junk onto it. I shut it closed.   
  
I sighed in frustration, sitting down in front of my computer. I needed to talk to   
someone. And I needed to talk to him.  
  
But It has been nearly an hour and he still hasn't gone on.  
  
'I'll just write to him instead.'  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
------   
  
Dear Jay,  
  
I've been having these dreams. They're   
actually out of the ordinary so I might as well write   
them down (for future personal reference maybe? Hell   
no!). They've started last year and I have never   
written them down. And I don't even know why.   
  
For sure I know they're fakes. It must be a   
psychological thing because there is no such thing as   
a guy... going for me. Me, Serena Tsukino, being wooed   
by a guy like that? I don't think so.  
  
Well, in my dreams, there are a couple of   
things that are repetitive...  
  
He's always dressed in either a tux or in some   
form of armor...   
  
See, the setting would take place in either a   
garden or on a beach with a castle sitting on top of   
a cliff. And it's always dark. Actually it always   
takes place during the night. The moon is always full   
and it's light always shines on us in a weird angle.   
The two of us would always meet at the same spot,   
depending on the setting... Hell it's always   
at a big tree. And what's even weirder...  
  
Because the moon is shining in the weird   
angle, I can't see his face. Instead I see a white   
lining of a mask glowing sitting on what is suppose   
to be his head...But hell he is beautiful, from what I can tell   
anyway...  
  
-------  
  
I couldn't help but read it over and over again. The two pages in my hand had   
continued doing wonders to my emotions. 'Mixed feelings' someone would rather say.   
And all that coming from these two pages. These two un-believable pages.  
  
I had totally believed now that Serena Tsukino, that girl with the weird hairstyle,   
the one who managed to annoy me, try to insult me... was the girl online.  
  
And... was the girl of my dreams.  
  
Literally.  
  
Everything that I wanted to know were on these pages. Everything that I had been   
dreaming about for a year were on these pages. And now, I didn't know what to do.  
  
What should I do?  
  
But... this couldn't be it. This doesn't make sense. Why... her?  
  
From the moment I saw her, there was something about her I couldn't place my finger on.   
It was three years ago that I had first placed my eyes on her. She was interesting. New.   
She possessed something that no other girl in that school had. And I didn't know what it   
was.  
  
But all that changed one day. I don't remember exactly what it was and she had changed.   
She changed that day. That freshman year. And since then, I never bothered to know what it   
was that caused her to change.  
  
And now this.  
  
'Should I go online and talk to her about this?'  
  
I stared at my lap top, the screen blaring at me. The intensity of the light was somehow   
mocking me, taunting me to go online.  
  
'No... I shouldn't... should I?'   
  
I was in a dilemma.  
  
Was I going to let her know the truth, or drop it like it never happened?  
  
But if I drop it, I'd never be sure if she was the girl online. Well, even though   
the girls did mention our screen names... I just had to confirm it. A nagging feeling in   
the back of my mind would always bother me if I never make sure she was the one.   
  
And if I were to go through with talking to her about this... It would start a whole new   
range of problems. And problems I'd be obliged to deal with.  
  
'And all this because of the journal.' My mind had automatically thought.  
  
And so I logged online.  
  
She wasn't on, but I had e-mail.  
  
-----------   
  
TO: sxytuxboi@jch.ed.net  
FRM: lone1igrl@jch.com  
SUBJECT: HEY. NOT FEELING SO GOOD.  
  
Hi.  
  
I just wanted to talk to someone. Even if it means just e-mailing you.  
I hope you don't mind listening to my problems. I don't think I would feel better if I didn't   
let you know what happened to me to day.  
  
I was so embarrassed. My friends had embarrassed me today.  
  
I guess I never told you this but I've been writing down my dreams since ten weeks ago.   
And I also saved a few of our conversations to keep as a memento. I know that probably sounds   
stupid but I just wanted to keep a scrap book for this whole 'thing' that the both of us   
are dealing with.  
  
But I guess it was a mistake to do it.  
  
I took the journal out of my house today. And I brought it over accidently to my best   
friend's house. But then somehow a couple of my other friends found it and they embarrassed   
the hell out of me.  
  
And what's worse is that they took two pages out of my journal. They have evidence   
to show that I might be crazy.  
  
I'm sorry that I might have brought you into this.  
  
-----------  
  
I sighed.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
And there was only one thing for me to do.  
  
I clicked the 'reply to e-mail' link  
  
-----------  
  
TO: lone1igrl@jch.com  
FRM: sxytuxboi@jch.ed.net  
SUBJECT: IT'S TIME WE SHOULD TALK  
  
Lone1igrl,  
  
I found out something very important today that I think I should let you know.  
  
I really believe that the only way I can talk to you and tell you what it is   
I have to say is by meeting you.  
  
Meet me at the Crown Arcade tomorrow at 3:30 pm.  
  
And bring a chocolate bar and a game so that I know it's you when I should find you.  
  
And I'm really sorry you're friends embarrassed you today.  
  
Hope you feel better.  
  
---------- 


	8. D Day: The Meeting

Just A Coincidence Ch.7  
  
"And class, don't forget about the extra credit assignment... I see most of you are in dire need of  
the points." Mrs. Haruna had managed to say after the class began to walk out at the shrill ring  
of the bell.  
  
And I wanted to walk out with them. To be in the middle of that stampede.  
  
To hide from him.   
  
To get away from him.  
  
It's amazing really. I only have one class with him and I still can't handle it. Well, you can't  
blame me for wanting to leave there as soon as possible for Pretty Boy has once again out done  
himself.  
  
He returned my stares that I had once did to him a couple of weeks ago. And those we're not  
normal stares like zoning out in my direction or spacing out 'to my way'.  
  
No. From the corner of my eye, the guy was looking at me very strangely. Almost in a different  
way. I can't say what it is exactly, because I could only tell from the corner of my eye. Or when  
I'd absentmindedly look in his direction. He would just be gazing at me. I'd say the number of  
his stares were more than what I use to give him.  
  
'Pretty ironic 'eh?'  
  
And what frightened me about it was that there was something in those gazes.  
  
It was as if he knew something about me.   
  
Like he acquired new found information. A knowledge about me.   
  
"Meatball Head..."  
  
I pretended to ignore him, my eyes fixed through the doorway.  
  
However, as I walked out, something caught my wrist. I didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"Chiba, if you've got something to say, I don't want to here it." I rolled my eyes, not willing   
to face him. "But if you're worried that I'll bail out on you about being your partner for Mina's   
birthday, don't worry. I don't do such drastic measurers unlike most people will."  
  
"I just want to apologize..."   
  
"Save it for somebody who wants to hear it."  
  
"Just listen..."  
  
I turned around to face him, putting on the best glare I   
could muster.  
  
"Look save your sympathies for somebody else. All that happened was me getting embarrassed.  
And you'll probably say that there wasn't anything for me to be embarrassed about-"  
  
"Would you let me finish?" He interrupted my sentence, giving me a frown. "I am sorry that I  
didn't give you back the journal as soon as you asked me too. But here. I want to give this back."  
  
He handed me two pieces of paper.  
  
Curious, I hesitantly took them from his hands, a short pause following as I scanned the  
documents.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
They were the missing pages to my journal.  
  
"They fell out when you... grabbed the journal from me."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. So not everyone in the school knows that I have weird dreams about a guy then. That's just   
great... Unless..." I alternated glances from the papers to his face, still holding my scowl.   
"Did you read these?"  
  
"I... I did but-"  
  
"Oh wow. Did you make copies and pass them around school?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"So why are you giving these to me? Come to rub it in my face? Mock me?" I began tapping the  
papers on the palm of my hand. "And don't think that this is a peace or truce offering of some  
kind."  
  
"It isn't. I thought I'd do the right thing by returning something that wasn't mine."  
  
"Oh so that makes you the good guy then?"I looked haughtily at him. "You came to give these  
back to me just so you can make yourself feel better."  
  
"No. That's not the case... Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about."   
  
"Chiba there's nothing to talk about." I looked at him smugly. "Even though you knew I was  
already HUMILIATED you continued to read things that were still none of your business?"  
  
"Yes, but I had good reason too-"  
  
"Now let me finish." I interrupted him this time. "Good reason to? I don't see why I'm even  
listening to you. Because, quite frankly you're not making any sense. I don't care if you say you  
'have' a good reason to look through my things because there is NONE."  
  
"Now listen. It was a good thing that I did read them because-"  
  
"What are you? The police? Did you have a search warrant to go through my things? And you're  
still questioning them?"  
  
"Yes, but listen damn it!"  
  
"No. No Chiba. You know, your apology isn't accepted. Lita and Raye? I forgive them because I  
know it was in their nature to be jack asses sometimes, but you on the other hand... had the nerve  
to just ASK what my journal was all about even when I was demanding it back from you. And  
even after all of that, you still read THESE." I raised the papers to his face now, my eyes turning  
into slits. "So if you're asking for my forgiveness, you won't get it. If you're asking for a truce, I  
can do it. But that's all you'll get from me."  
  
I proudly walked away, leaving him with a surprised expression.  
  
But something appalled me back there. He had looked at me still in that different way, the gaze  
holding more that just guilt (which I had expected). He looked at me as if I didn't know  
something. And he was going to tell me what it was.  
  
But it's too late now.  
  
I don't have time to be listening to some pathetic excuse at why he'd want to apologize or  
whatever he wanted to say. Because he had hurt me.  
  
He had hurt me for the second time.  
  
'No. Just forget it Serena. You've got to focus on something else... Like what's about to happen  
today.'  
  
Oh yeah that's right.  
  
Today I was finally going to meet him.   
  
I was finally going to meet sxytuxboi.  
  
----------   
  
The cold air greeted me as I stepped onto the grounds of the Crown Arcade. It was a lovely  
afternoon, but my insides were feeling anything but lovely. The ulcer and weird palpitations had  
returned and butterflies were added to that. They were fluttering in my stomach, as if they were  
having a fight, definitely making me feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was time I checked with the  
doctor for all these physical or rather internal ailments. What would cure these things?  
  
And on top of that, another version of fear was in the midst of these.  
  
I felt like this wasn't happening. Like I wasn't really going through this room. Towards that  
empty booth there...  
  
'What would he be like? Ugly? Sexy? Would he look like road-kill? Or would he look like  
Mister Universe?' The thoughts came one after another. 'Is there any chance he might even like  
me? Or... Am I going to... like him?'   
  
Nervousness was definitely noticeable in my movements as I gripped tightly onto the items that I  
was instructed to bring. A favorite video game of mine and a chocolate bar.  
  
Oh yeah, these unique items.  
  
The video game was a symbol of the interests we shared.  
  
The chocolate bar I had to remember was his favorite. Chocolate in general that is.  
  
I remembered one night, sxytuxboi and myself had stayed up for hours just talking about  
chocolate. And what he would do with if...  
  
I blushed at the thought.  
  
'Yeah already im going crazy just at the thought of him...'   
  
I had quietly sat down in the empty booth that I had spotted with a weary but cautious eye  
scanning around the semi-busy room. People as usual were about, doing their business, either  
having a good conversation or having their mouths busy eating a good sundae.  
  
Oh how I'd love to eat right now, but all this nervousness has effected my appetite. And I hadn't  
eaten all day today...  
  
'And they look so care free... As if they don't have a care in the world... And I... I'm worried sick   
about this whole thing.'  
  
I looked at the clock across the room and it would only be a matter of time until he gets here. At  
3:30.   
  
Only ten minutes more.  
  
I wasn't going to run.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"Come on Andrew pick up..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Andrew, It's me Darien."   
  
I was at home, pacing nervously around, anticipation playing with my nerves. I felt like my heart   
was about ready to burst as I continued to watch the electronic clock on my desk change it's last  
minute to 3:30 pm.   
  
Apparently I wasn't at the arcade.  
  
"Oh, Darien. Hey what's up."  
  
"Andrew, I need you to do me a favor." I ran a shaky hand through my hair, having an internal  
dispute with myself to either sit down or stand up.  
  
"Yeah sure. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I need you to look for somebody. A girl. She should be in there right now."  
  
"Okay... and her name?"  
  
"No. Look for a girl with a video game and a candy bar." I continued to pace around, deciding  
that sitting obviously was not going to happen. "Tell me who the girl is."  
  
"Okay. What's this all about?"  
  
"Just do it. Don't ask any questions. I'll explain it to you later." I directed, this time putting a   
hand to my neck.  
  
"Fine. But you better tell me what's going on once I tell you who it is."  
  
And then a click was heard as he had set the phone down. It seemed like forever as the buzz of  
silence coming from the phone seemed to scream at my ear. Nervousness was not being kind to  
me.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. So who is it." My mouth I felt was becoming dry.  
  
And then the unexpected answer was heard.  
  
"I... don't see anyone matching you're description."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No. Seriously check again."  
  
"Okay..." He paused for a moment as I tried to swallow the dryness from my throat. "Yeah...   
I think I see someone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And... I see a video game and a... chocolate bar on the table."  
  
"Great now who is it."  
  
"Okay and... I see..."  
  
"What? WHAT?"  
  
"Will you hold on? The girl has a menu covering her face..."   
  
"Well, HURRY IT UP. I NEED TO KNOW!"  
  
"I see blonde hair..."  
  
"Andrew!" I felt ready to kill Andrew for keeping me in the suspense.  
  
"Would you hold your horses? She just put the menu down..."  
  
"Okay, tell me or I'll shove this phone up your ass."  
  
"Okay its..." He paused for a moment as if he knew it would annoy me.  
  
"Andrew, don't make me you're murderer."  
  
"Tell me what this is about again?"  
  
"SHYT ANDREW JUST SAY WHO IT IS!"  
  
"It's... Serena."  
  
"Serena... who?" I asked almost incredulously, my nerves instantly calming.  
  
"Who else. There's only one Tsukino here in this arcade you know. So tell me what this is  
about."  
  
"...FINE." I sighed in relief as my beliefs were finally confirmed. "I haven't told you this but,   
I've met someone online."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"And this person... I've been talking a lot with this person lately." I couldn't bring myself to say  
her name. Why couldn't I? "You could say we developed some form   
of a relationship."  
  
"Let me guess... This would involve Serena right?"  
  
"Yes. And as you can see, we were suppose to meet-"  
  
"Shyt! Don't tell me what you're going to tell me!" Andrew practically yelled into the phone as  
he realized what I was getting at. "Oh Shyt. You guys didn't know it was-"  
  
"Yeah. We didn't know it was the both of us." I finished for him.  
  
There was a long pause, giving myself time to gather my thoughts.  
  
"Yes. She's my supposed 'cyber girlfriend'. And I'm suppose to meet her today."  
  
"Shyt. I can't believe this! How did this happen?"  
  
"Long story. I'll explain it to you tomorrow."  
  
"So... What are you going to do now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're coming down here aren't you?"  
  
I paused for a moment, my eyes leading back to the clock in front of me. My heart began racing  
all over again.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow and thanks."  
  
"Wait-"   
  
And I hung up the phone.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"Four thirty and he isn't here yet..."   
  
One hour of waiting nervously. One hour of watching people go through those sliding glass  
doors. One hour of my head perking up at any movement near the entrance way. And each  
excruciating minute that passed by was a disappointment.  
  
'Did he take one look at me and leave?'  
  
"Serena? You're here alone again?" A friendly voice asked behind me.  
  
"Oh. Hey Andrew." I gave a smile as he walked around and sat into the booth in front of me.  
"Just waiting for someone important."  
  
"Do you want anything to eat? Drink? While you wait? I noticed you've been in here for an hour  
without anything to munch on." He gave a smile but his eyes had shown something different. As  
if he was sorry for me. Or worried for me.  
  
What could he be worried about?  
  
"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't order anything while I was in here. That's so rude of a  
customer..." My eyes began to scan the menu again, looking for anything besides the milkshakes.  
And yes, out of boredom I had been trying to busy myself by looking through the menu, almost  
memorizing the price of each item. "So to make it up to you, can you... give me a banana   
split sundae? I've been craving for some an hour ago."  
  
"Oh. You shouldn't worry about not ordering anything if you don't want to. Mina and the rest of  
you are the only special customers I have. So don't be forced to order anything."  
  
"That's sweet of you Andrew but I insist. I really do want that sundae." I gave another bright  
smile. I hate to say this but Andrew was distracting me of looking for-  
  
My head looked up.  
  
Pretty Boy walks in.  
  
Shyt.   
  
'This is the last thing I need... Another verbal dispute with Pretty Boy...'  
  
He looks around the room and he spots the both of us.  
  
'Crap. He just has to be here. I swear the man's timing is impeccable.' I thought as I began to  
raise the menu higher up to cover my face. 'God please I hope he doesn't come over.'  
  
"Andrew." As if response to my last request to the heavens above, Pretty Boy acknowledges his  
friend, my face scrunched in disgust.   
  
"Darien." Andrew slipped out of the booth and turns to me with a normal smile now, as I  
lowered my menu a teensy bit. "I'll leave you two alone now and Serena... I'll get you your  
sundae."  
  
'Leave us two alone? What does he mean by that?'  
  
I watched longingly as Andrew walked away. I never thought I'd say this (not to mention Mina  
would kill me) but I wanted Andrew to stay with me... well anything to keep me company just so  
I wouldn't be alone with 'him'.  
  
My eyes darted to him, surprised that he had seated himself in front of me. I then raised the  
menu back up to shield myself again.  
  
"Okay. Now will you please leave?" I instantly commanded, looking up at the ceiling hopefully.  
"I really don't have time to engage myself in an enlightening conversation with you at the  
moment."  
  
"No can do. I've got nobody else to talk to."  
  
"And what is Andrew to you?" I raised an eyebrow although I knew he couldn't see. "Go harass  
him."  
  
"Andrew's a busy man. Can't interrupt his services to others now can I?"  
  
"Seriously. Please just leave..."  
  
I heard something unwrap in front of me. Like...  
  
"And what? Pass up the chance to eat this candy bar, borrow this game from you, and try to have  
a good conversation with you?"  
  
I lowered the menu slowly and found, that across from me, Pretty Boy had taken a bite already  
out of the chocolate bar.  
  
"What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I dropped the menu onto the table my  
jaw doing the same action.   
  
"Eating. I'm hungry." Was his simple reply.  
  
"You ass! That candy bar was for somebody else!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
My hands began to clench themselves into a ball underneath the table. I was ready to launch  
myself at him.  
  
"So I finally met a guy who likes to gossip..." I seethed gritting my teeth. "Such a nosy person  
aren't you?"  
  
"So you're expecting company. Might as well talk until they get here." He took another bite of  
the candy bar, his eyes narrowing as usual.   
  
"Oh and I suppose our 'talking' will lead you to ask me that burning question." I shook my head  
while I gave a small fake laugh. "Or at least alleviate the guilt that you're feeling. So you can say  
to yourself, 'at least I tried.'"  
  
"What question would that be?" He smirked taking another greedy bite. "What am I  
'supposedly' asking from you?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "You want me to forgive you right?"  
  
"So why don't you?" He stopped his chewing.  
  
"Dream on. My answer still stands. And what you did... it's un-forgivable."  
  
My head perked up at the sound of the glass doors sliding apart. Disappointment had shown in  
my face when I realized it was just a teenage couple walking in.  
  
'Stupid lovers...'  
  
"Well, I didn't deliberately go and find that journal of yours did I?"  
  
My eyes returned to his face, changing my disappointment back to a frown.  
  
"Sure. But I heard you ask for it from the girls. Not to mention you eyes were already on it."  
  
"So I admit doing that. I just couldn't help it. And I have a good explanation for it-"  
  
"Chiba, just leave now. Please. I'm begging you..." I said as another couple walked in from the  
entrance.  
  
'Ugh... Why did sxytuxboi choose this place out of a million places in Juuban City?'  
  
Pretty Boy had turned around to follow my gaze. He then faced me again, a smirk plastered on  
his face.  
  
"Let me guess... This company you're suppose to be meeting... It's a guy?" He took the last bite  
out of the candy bar, dispar written in my eyes as he crumpled the wrapper, dropping it onto the  
table.  
  
'There goes my gift.'  
  
"Yes. It is. And I'll have you know, this guy is more of a man than you'll ever be, Chiba." I  
smugly stated, as I watched his eyes turn into an angry stare. "Because he respects me... and he  
respects my privacy."  
  
"Did you even meet him yet? What's his name?"   
  
"Again with the badgering. When will you get it through your head that you're a male gossip?"  
  
He paused for a moment and then returned to putting on his smirk.  
  
"You know. Some people are right. Online relationships are nothing. I think only desperate  
people do such a thing just so they can have some attention."  
  
My jaw dropped in shock.   
  
'How did he know... does he even know that I'm going to meet him?'  
  
"And this is coming from a hypocrite-"  
  
"I dumped her yesterday so don't worry." He began picking up my video game, opening the case  
to take out the game manual. "She was a real bytch."  
  
"So you got tired of her? Like you do with all the other girls you date? You shallow jerk."  
  
"No. She really IS a bytch... Says the most awful things to me... You know, she even reminds me  
of you."  
  
For some reason my heart stopped at this, but I pinched myself   
to get me out of the state.  
  
"You know, you're not only a male version of a gossip, but you really are a man skank, a man  
skeeze, a man WHORE..."I began to mouth the best insult I never thought I'd come up with. I  
was giving him the truth. "You're a player Chiba. A player. How you play all those girls... Beryl  
and your own cyber girlfriend. And to sum it all up, there are only two words to call guys like  
you... You're a Pretty Boy. Nothing but a Pretty Boy. And because of that, you'll never be happy.  
Hell, you'll never HAVE the ability to make a girl happy even if YOU wanted to. Because you...  
you are worthless."  
  
A long silence sat amongst the both of us.   
  
I had watched his eyes turn in different emotions - shock, anger, then nothingness. Nothing. No  
emotion, only giving a blank stare.  
  
And at the same time, I had realized something.   
  
I had gotten him back.   
  
I had won.  
  
And after knowing this... After saying what I wanted to say...  
  
I didn't feel like a winner.  
  
"I see... Well... Thanks for you're time Tsukino."  
  
He slowly slid off the booth, his eyes I felt, did not want to meet mine.   
  
"I'm sorry for having taken your time."  
  
I was about to open my mouth to say something but... he simply turned around and left.   
  
"I..."  
  
"So how did the talk go with Darien?" Andrew had startled me, sliding the huge sundae in front  
of me. "Oh and this is on the house-"  
  
"Oh not well... I think I may have hurt his feelings..." My eyes immediately looked at the treat  
which I so badly deserved. My stomach however did not comply with what I had in mind.  
  
-----  
  
I can't believe he didn't show up.  
  
Sxytuxboi had left me with Darien Chiba instead.  
  
Pretty Boy.  
  
Instead of maybe having a good time, having a good conversation,   
enjoying that sundae other than eating it alone... I was set up. I was left to deal with Pretty Boy.  
  
And I had hurt him.  
  
Sure, I said what I wanted to say. Hell I know he deserved it to.  
  
But I had still hurt him.  
  
I actually hurt HIM.  
  
And sxytuxboi didn't show up.  
  
I WAS SET UP.  
  
But surprisingly, I wasn't angry.  
  
Disappointed but not angry.  
  
And I had hurt Darien Chiba... That was a first...  
  
I sat in front of my computer, the 'compose an e-mail' window, up and ready to go.  
  
Sxytuxboi was definitely going to get something from me.   
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
-----------   
  
TO: sxytuxboi@jch.ed.net  
FRM: lone1igrl@jch.com  
SUBJECT: WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE  
  
Hi.  
  
As you know, we did not meet. Hehe, don't think this is going to be hate mail or anything. But  
I'm just wondering why you didn't show up this afternoon. I think you probably have a good  
reason why.  
  
Anyway, something very interesting happened to me while I waited for you. An enemy of mine  
showed up.  
  
We had an argument, and we exchanged a few insults. But I ended up saying something that  
made me cross my own limit. And by saying what I said, I had hurt his feelings.  
  
And I only said this because I knew he deserved it. Remember me getting embarrassed  
yesterday? This guy was a part of me getting hurt. He had violated my privacy. And that hurt me  
so much. That's why I thought I should get him back but...  
  
Even after saying what I wanted to say at the exact moment, to the right person...  
  
I felt so bad.  
  
Sure this guy was a jerk, a bastard, an ass... but it wasn't in my nature to hurt him... in that way. I   
was going to apologize to him too, to say that we were even.  
  
But he had walked away without me finishing.  
  
Anyway, if you decided not to meet me because of reasons... which I don't know about... It's  
okay.  
  
It's enough for me just to know you online even if it means never seeing your face. I just enjoy  
your company and believe it or not, I just get my kicks by talking   
to you.  
  
I never met a person who could understand me so much.  
  
So thanks.  
  
-------  
  
At first I didn't want to read the e-mail.  
  
But I did.  
  
She was a bytch. But she had a reason to be.  
  
Instead of someone she wanted, she was only stuck with me.  
  
Darien Chiba.  
  
The one that she refers to as 'Pretty Boy'.  
  
So that's what she calls me... Thinks of me as a Player.  
  
But I deserved it. And she wanted to apologize.  
  
I had hurt her. She only returned it back. Because I had hurt her.  
  
I violated her privacy, insulted the concept of online relationships...  
  
I deserved it.  
  
"Hello?" Andrew had this usual tone in his voice every time he picks up the phone. It was  
cheery. Hell. ALWAYS CHEERY. But then again, everything too me right now seems too  
cheery.  
  
"Andrew help me here." I sat on my couch, my body aching from the tension I was getting all  
day.   
"What should I do?"  
  
"Tell Serena."  
  
"But that's... impossible. She hates my guts. If she finds out-"  
  
"Just do it. She deserves to know. Don't do what you did to Beryl..." Andrew was giving me the  
lecture but this time, something was different about it. "And don't just   
GIVE IT TO HER. Tell her and more."  
  
"So I tell her... and then what?"  
  
"But before I help you with your problem. Tell me... how did you guys meet online anyway?"  
  
"Remember that time I talked to you about meeting the girl of your dreams... in a series of  
dreams?"   
  
I began to tell him everything from the start. How I had the dreams for a year, how I met her  
online, what happened in the Masquerade Ball and so on. I also added in the details of what  
happened yesterday about the journal and why I did it.  
  
After I was done explaining, a long pause had followed.   
  
"I really don't know why or how this happened. I'd like to say it's a coincidence but it feels  
something more than that..." I broke the silence after gathering more thoughts to the situation.   
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"Man, I think you found what you've been looking for."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me... Do you love her?"  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Seriously. I know you've had a relationship with her online... as you claim you've been  
dreaming about her for more than a year... so there's only   
one question to this. Do you LOVE her?"  
  
"I... take a liking in her but... love?"  
  
"It's the whole nine yards Darien. You love her... Or if you want to be with her you go all the  
way. So tell her." 


	9. Realization II: Enemies to friends & bac...

Just A Coincidence Ch. 8  
  
"Hey, Serena."  
  
"Eh."  
  
My head was down on the table, body not responding to my commands.   
It was lunch, the day after the 'supposed' meeting, and I was feeling   
anything but 'dandy.' Oh yeah... and it looks like it's going to be   
another long day. And did I say it was the day AFTER I was suppose to meet him?  
  
"Serena? Hey, what's wrong?" Amy's friendly voice softened my bad   
mood, as I rose my head slightly, giving a small smile.  
  
"Everything. Just EVERYTHING."  
  
"Oh that's right! You were suppose to meet you-know-who." The girl   
sat in front of me, casting a bright smile then a wink. But then she   
gave a quizzical look. "Wait. How could it be wrong? What happened yesterday?"  
  
I sighed as I lowered my head to the table and bumped my head a   
few times. Satisfied with the new aches, I sat up with a frown.   
I blew a few strands of hair on my forehead, away from my eyes.  
  
'Let's see... how do I explain?'  
  
"He was... err... Unavoidably detained?"  
  
Amy's eyes automatically widened, putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"You were set up?"  
  
'Uh... sometimes having smart friends is a curse.' I rolled my eyes to   
Amy's definition.  
  
"No... he just... wasn't there."   
  
"No. You were set up... How long did you wait?" Amy brought out a   
Tupperware of sweet and sour chicken, gesturing me to have some.   
I gladly complied, fork already stabbing one.  
  
"Eh... not that long..." I innocently answered, taking some rice   
along with the viand. Oh, chicken does go along with rice. Yummy.   
"Just... an hour...long."  
  
"Oh, my... you were set up!"  
  
"And what's this all about? Who got set up?" Mina joined us, setting   
her bag on the table. She sat next to Amy, keeping a watchful eye at   
the food.  
  
"I did. But it's not like that. He just didn't show..." I poked at   
another piece of cold chicken.  
  
Shoot. I forgot one thing.  
  
My dearest and most closest friend Mina doesn't know anything about my situation...   
I never told her...  
  
"Mina... I'd like to tell you a little story... so listen closely because..."   
I began chewing again, putting a solemn face towards Mina. The lump of food in my   
cheek however, killed the power of the serious expression. "I don't want to repeat   
myself... So here's my problem."  
  
As I began to tell her EVERYTHING, like the dreams, the online situation, the   
masquerade ball, etc... I watched as her face changed from interested, to surprised,   
to shock, to... completely confused, to the normal face, then finally to an angry   
expression.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She immediately said when I was finished.   
"This... this was serious and you didn't even tell me!"  
  
"Mina, I was going to tell you... Okay. Do you remember when I called you   
and you said you were busy with Andrew? Well because of that, I didn't get to   
tell you..." My voice trailed off as her angry stare turned into a face of   
slight guilt. "I really needed to talk to someone at the time so I called Amy   
instead."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry..." Mina closed her eyes and sighed. "It's just you really   
called me at a bad time."  
  
"It's alright. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier before that... but anyway.   
That's everything you need to know..."  
  
"Is... that what you have in your..." She trailed off, taking another piece   
from Amy's container. She gave me a quick glance of hesitation then took a bite   
from the piece of chicken.  
  
"It's alright. You can say it. My journal..." I gave one nod, taking a bottle of   
fruit juice from my own bag. "Yeah. Let's just say that 'private' item was a way of   
me trying to figure things out just so you know."  
  
"In other words, Serena tried to connect her situations together by writing down   
the dreams she has been having and what the guy was telling her online. It makes perfect   
sense. In terms of psychology anyway." Amy added, taking another piece of her own food.   
"So now, this person didn't show up probably because-"  
  
"Meatball head. Can I talk to you for a second?"   
  
I instantly sat up straight when his hand gently tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Chiba it's you." I turned around, giving a smile.  
  
'Crap... what does he want now?'  
  
"Um, do you mind if I steal you for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I stood up from the seat, uncertainty written on my eyes. I looked over to my two   
friends, the both of them giving a shrug.  
  
"So Chiba..." I started as soon as he were far enough from my lunch table, the both   
of us standing under a huge shady tree. "There's something I want to tell you too. I'm...   
sorry... for the things I said yesterday. It's just that it was really bad timing that   
you showed up and..."  
  
"Does this mean you're going to forgive me?" He smiled now. No. Not a grin or a smirk   
like he usually puts on. It was a genuine smile with his eyes actually showing sincerity.  
  
'Hmm... so he's human after all...'   
  
"Yeah... You can say that I'm calling it even. Anyway, I learned my lesson to...   
never letting you push me over my limit again. I know you're an ass sometimes but I   
got to admit, I shouldn't stoop as low as you."  
  
"Wow. That makes me feel much better." He sarcastically remarked but then he chuckled,   
both hands buried in his pockets. "Anyway, you're right. I should have respected you're   
privacy so yeah. I apologize for that. But anyway there's something I need to explain into   
why I had to do it-"  
  
"Well, enough said Chiba. Case closed. No hard feelings. I'm going to the table now so...   
enjoy the rest of you're lunch."  
  
He was making me feel uncomfortable. The way he was smiling... his posture... they way   
he couldn't look into my eyes but when he did... he couldn't stop staring... the guy   
freaked me out.  
  
So I just left him under the tree, not letting him finish what he wanted to say.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mina asked as soon as I sat back down in the table again.  
  
"Well... I kinda broke you're promise yesterday when I was waiting for 'cyber boyfriend'."   
I opened the bottle of juice, taking one big gulp. "I hurt Chiba's feelings."  
  
"You what? Had another fight?"  
  
"Yeah but let's just say... we're friends now."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
I sighed as I began the tale of what happened yesterday. I waited for Mr. No Show,   
and I had a very interesting conversation with Pretty Boy. I even told her the exact   
insult that apparently blew up on his face.  
  
When I was finished, her jaw had dropped, eyes widening again.  
  
"You said that? You called him a what?"  
  
"Yes. So that's the end of the story." I rolled my eyes, taking another sip from my drink.   
It was fruit punch... Hmm not bad. "So now we're even."  
  
"But Serena. He was sincere when he said he wanted to apologize to you before...   
How come you didn't forgive him then?"  
  
Now there are some things I still wanted to keep secret from Mina.  
  
I was definitely not going to tell her that I had a crush on him once... Mr. Andrew's   
best friend... Mr. Pretty Boy... Say that he had rejected me... back then.  
  
That may have played a part in my inability to forgive him so soon.  
  
"It... He... I was still mad so... I just couldn't forgive him right then a there...   
you know?"  
  
"I see. You were playing hard to get. Make the guy suffer a little. That was pretty   
cruel of you." Mina took the last morsel inside Amy's container, Amy herself going back   
to her romantic novel.  
  
"No. It's not that. He... just hurt me. That's all."  
  
"So did Raye and Lita. He did no worse than what they did. And I heard you had forgiven   
them already." Mina took a sip of my own drink, already knowing she needed it after   
swallowing the last bit of food. "You forgave them first before him? How ironic was that?"  
  
"Hey, does it matter who I forgive first? Chronological order? I don't see any irony   
in it."  
  
"Serena, Darien isn't like those two. You know if you really take the time to get to   
know the guy, I'm sure you'll agree with me."  
  
'Get to know the guy? The guy's so damn annoying... so 'eh... He's a first class   
jerk.'  
  
"Nah, I'll take a pass on that. I'm only on that truce for you and I'm not in any need   
to acquire new annoying-guy friends."  
  
"But all I'm saying is, give the guy a chance."  
  
'What? To hurt me all over again?'  
  
I don't think so.   
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"Are you sure what I'm doing is right?" I felt like I took the biggest sip of coffee in   
my entire life.  
  
"Yes. In fact, this is the first RIGHT thing I've ever seen you do for a girl..." He   
lifted my cup up and wiped at the wet ringlet that it had created on the table. "Trust me.   
Nothing should go wrong here."  
  
"But what if she takes it the wrong way?"  
  
"Think happy thoughts. The girl obviously has it for you... well online anyway. Besides   
she seemed pretty excited while she waited in here for you yesterday."  
  
'Yeah. Excited to have a fight with me... but that's over now.'  
  
"Well who wouldn't be? She was going to meet a stranger. Hell, I'd be nervous if I   
didn't know who I was going to meet."  
  
"Oh... but sir. You do." He chuckled, refilling the straw holder with a handful of new ones.   
"She seemed pretty upset after she talked to you though yesterday. Why didn't you tell her   
it was you then?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I tried! Each time I wanted to tell her, she would interrupt me!   
And about her getting upset, we had a little dispute about... some things..."  
  
"And what were those 'things'?"  
  
"She didn't want to forgive me yesterday for that little 'privacy' issue that happened   
two days ago. You know it. You were even there yourself." I took a tooth pick out from   
the sliver container, deciding whether to stick it in my mouth or not. "I was practically   
on my knees... well I was this close to begging."  
  
"Well, just a question. Why did you want to read the journal?"  
  
"Did you even know what was in it?" I looked at him incredulously, breaking the   
toothpick in half.  
  
"What? No. Don't say what she has in there. I doubt she'd want you to do the worst...   
share with others what it contains."  
  
"She had printed out our conversations online. That's all I'm going to say." I rose   
one hand up, the other over my chest to assure him that was it. "That's the reason why   
I was interested in the first place. Raye had blurted out parts of the dialogue in there.   
So I just had to know if she was telling the truth."  
  
"Oh I see. Hell I guess I would have done the same... But Serena still doesn't know why."  
  
"And that's what I'm going to tell her. And when I do tell her, I intend to tell her   
everything." I took another toothpick and started eyeing it.  
  
"I got to hand it to you though Darien, this situation is definitely unique. I never   
thought it could happen... and especially to you." He laughed again, putting another   
refill into my cup of coffee. "It's as if fate had stepped in."  
  
"What are you talking about? Fate? That's a bit going too far there.." I   
raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"What? You're going to tell me that this is all just a coincidence?  
Come on Darien. Open your eyes. There's something much more to this."  
  
"Whatever you say Andrew."  
  
---------   
  
Now to put my plan to action.  
  
All I needed to do was send her another invitation to the Arcade.  
  
I had to meet her and I will.  
  
I had sent her the e-mail, hoping like a mad man that she would comply to this.  
  
I stepped out the door with letter and rose in hand...  
  
I have to make this work.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
----   
  
"Home at last..."   
  
I tossed my bag onto my bare table, quickly running to the seat in front of my computer.  
  
To tell you the truth, I was feeling good today. For once, Pretty Boy had   
managed to actually change my mood. He was quick to forgive me but I...   
Well anyway, I had a feeling sxytuxboi had something for me.  
  
'Sxytuxboi@jch.ed.net... SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY.'   
  
I was right.  
  
My inbox only had one e-mail.  
  
And that e-mail was from him.  
  
-----------  
  
TO: lone1igrl@jch.com  
FRM: sxytuxboi@jch.ed.net  
SUBJECT: SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY.  
  
Lone1igrl,  
  
You're right. I do have a good reason why I didn't show up yesterday. But   
if you don't mind I'd rather not say what it is...  
  
And I'm sorry for what happened to you while you waited.  
  
Instead of a friend you could trust, you only met an enemy.  
Instead of having a good conversation with me, you only had  
a good fight with somebody else.  
  
But I can make it up to you.  
  
Meet me back again at the Crown Arcade at 6:00pm this time.  
  
And I promise I'll be there first before you arrive.  
  
Look for a letter and a rose.  
  
It will be on an empty booth.  
  
----------  
  
Sure.  
  
I should say no to the second attempt in meeting him for the second   
consecutive time, in the same week.  
  
Yes.  
  
I should remember that he had set me up.  
  
Okay.  
  
So I shouldn't go... right?  
  
Then why am I walking at to the Arcade right now? Why are my legs moving   
on their own? Why am I agreeing to this?  
  
Simple.  
  
It's called curiosity.  
  
I stopped in front of the doors now, my legs unwilling to move.  
  
'But they were moving a few minutes ago'  
  
I shook my legs a bit to relax them. At this action the doors slid.  
  
And I had no choice but to step inside.  
  
Nothing unusual. It was just like yesterday... the air conditioner turned up way   
too high... my heart beating like wild drums... butterflies...  
  
Deja vu.  
  
It did happen yesterday only I didn't meet him... Ugh... again with the nervousness.  
  
'And people not having a care in the world.'  
  
I looked across from me and I knew that back from anywhere, his form seated on the   
stools, and looking like he was having a good conversation with Andrew.  
  
'Okay... and this time Pretty Boy won't be bothering me.'  
  
And then I continued to look around the room.  
  
My heart stopped when my eyes landed on that one lonely booth. It contained what he   
had promised me in the e-mail.  
  
A rose and a letter.  
  
I walk over casually to the booth, looking left and right, to noticed if anyone   
was watching me.  
  
'Hmm... that's funny... no one looking suspicious...'  
  
I was finally in front of the booth, slowly picking up the red rose.  
  
It was a nice rose too might I add. No thorns and it looked freshly cut.  
  
I inhaled it with a smile.  
  
And now the letter.  
  
I picked it up and I slowly unfolded the simple white piece of paper.  
  
--------------  
  
Dear Lone1igrl,  
  
It's amazing.  
  
We're finally going to meet.   
  
And to think the reason why we had met was because of sharing the same dreams...  
  
I'm sorry I had not introduced myself to you.  
  
To tell you the truth, I was here yesterday.  
  
You had seen me.  
  
You even spoke to me.  
  
And I didn't know it myself until two days ago.   
  
We were right under each others noses this whole time...  
  
Now to see who I am, and to be fair to you...  
  
Turn around and look at the person sitting at the stools.  
  
I'll be talking to Andrew...  
  
--------------  
  
"What the-"  
  
I turned around slowly and our eyes had locked.  
  
His eyes... The eyes I had seen at the Masquerade Ball... The eyes that had   
gazed at mine a thousand times in my dreams...  
  
"No... NO!"  
  
I numbly dropped the rose and letter to the floor.  
  
"This... Can't be!"   
  
I ripped my eyes away from him, making a mad dash through the double doors...  
  
"Serena, wait!"  
  
"No... Please god no..." The only words I could say over and over again.  
  
'This CAN NOT BE HAPPENING... This... NO... IT CAN'T BE...'  
  
"Serena... What's wrong?!" He had managed to grab the same wrist he had taken yesterday.  
  
This time I didn't hesitate to turn around nor could I hold back the growing tears in my eyes.  
  
I had let them fall.  
  
And they fell freely.  
  
"This? YOU'RE ASKING ME THIS?" I looked at him, a thousand questions already going  
through my mind.  
  
"What's wrong? It's me I'M sxytuxboi..."  
  
"I know that... BUT WHY?!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong Serena? What's wrong with it... to find out that it's me?" He firmly   
held my shoulders to turn me around.   
  
I couldn't bare looking into his eyes.  
  
"Darien... NO... This can't be. This is all wrong! Why did you do this to me?" I struggled   
from his firm grip. "YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"SHYT SERENA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He had yelled all the  
while letting me go.  
  
"I should've known Chiba. I should have know you'd do this to me again..." Tears   
wouldn't stop pouring now, my hands frantically wiping my eyes. They couldn't stop   
flowing. They just wouldn't stop. "You bastard! You pathetic BASTARD! How could you   
do this to me again? How could you play this cruel joke on me?"  
  
"What?! What are you SAYING?!"  
  
I began to turn around to start walking but he had stopped me again.  
  
"DAMN IT SERENA. THIS ISN'T A JOKE. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT  
THIS WOULD BE A JOKE?"  
  
"You... How could you? You pretended to be somebody else... I confided in you...   
and you do this? You lied to me?"  
  
"I never lied to you Serena. I only found out yesterday... When you're journal was out...   
when Raye and Lita had embarrassed you... I had to make sure it was you... that's why   
I had to read your journal... That's why I kept asking..."  
  
"No Chiba... no. You played a cruel, sick, and pathetic joke on me. How could you do   
this to me? You don't even know me! Why did it have to be YOU?!"  
  
I ran away again, this time not caring about anything anymore...  
  
Life is a bytch.  
  
----------  
  
I woke up 4:30 am.  
  
Morning.  
  
'Too damn early... for anything... I HATE MY LIFE.'  
  
I rubbed my eyes as usual, but they seemed more swollen in their sockets..  
  
"Please tell me that was a dream... please...'  
  
I sat at the edge of my bed, looking across from me.  
  
My computer was on... all night.  
  
"No..."I merely whispered as tears started to form in my eyes again. It had all happened  
yesterday.  
  
Darien Chiba - had played a cruel joke on me.  
  
I immediately stood up and looked through my drawer in my desk.  
  
And I found what I was looking for.  
  
My journal.  
  
I don't need it anymore.  
  
Forget the whole thing.  
  
I don't need this.  
  
I don't need anyone.  
  
And I don't need HIM.  
  
----------  
  
"Good morning Chiba." I tried to state with no emotion.  
  
"Serena I-"  
  
"Don't say anything please." I cut in, desperately trying to control the   
shaking of my knees. "I have something for you."  
  
I carelessly shoved the black journal into his hands.  
  
"It seems that this object is the source of all my problems. And since you're so   
interested in dreams, I thought I should give it to you. I don't need it."  
  
From the corner of my eye, I had seen him close his mouth, his eyes narrowing   
but not into an angry stare.  
  
I walked away. 


	10. Poetic Manure

Just A Coincidence Ch. 9   
  
For some, attraction to the opposite sex is easy to develop or 'fall' into. And for them, they'd say  
"it's the most natural thing in the world. There's nothing wrong with that." And even knowing  
they could risk it all, they still follow their hearts.  
  
"It's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all." A cliche I've heard a million  
times. Maybe I've picked it up somewhere or I caught Mina saying it with dramatic passion, or I  
just heard it on a rare occasion. But it stayed with me for some reason. Sure, it's no big deal.  
Silly quotes are to effect our lives in some odd way but definitely not in a life altering manner.  
For me however, there's a deeper meaning to that quote.  
  
And to this 'deeper meaning', I had absolutely disagreed with it.  
  
And note the past tense, "had".   
  
I HAD disliked the concept of love for some time. I wouldn't blame others if they had labeled  
me 'a man hater' (or at least that's what I thought of myself). But of course I wasn't. I just didn't  
like the concept of love itself. I mean why would anyone want to fall in love even when they  
know the possibility that the person they love might not return the same feeling for them? It's  
unethical. And it's quite absurd. Definitely far from practical too. For love as most would say  
had no limits. To me it did. It had limits. And it had limited me. Excluded me.   
  
  
Until this year.  
  
My senior year.  
  
When I had least expected it.  
  
And to the person... the wrong person... no, the LAST person on earth I'd ever think to fall in  
love with.  
  
And one could say that it somewhat changed my whole perception about 'love' or made me  
think not too less of it.   
  
"How could this possibly happen?" Someone might enquire.  
  
Let's just say it all changed in one party, right place, right time, and... wrong guy.  
  
Fate, in my opinion, stepped into my life when I least expected it... through intervention.  
  
--------------   
  
It's been two months and we had finally reached the end of Mina's waltzing practice sessions. It  
would be assumed that I would be very happy about the whole thing; how the persistent English  
teacher would finally be out of my (out side of school) sights, how my Fridays will be back to  
their norms, and finally how the lame dancing practices shall exist no more.  
  
Oh believe me, im quite pleased about the whole thing.  
  
But im also happy that I'll never see 'him' again.   
  
And why would that be?  
  
It has also been a month since I had found out the truth about... well, who sxytuxboi was.   
  
A month since the growing awkwardness between Pretty Boy and myself appeared and sustained  
itself while we practiced, feeding off that oh-so-memorable event of that fateful day. The day he  
decided to let me know the truth... and how I refused to believe him.  
  
Darien "Pretty Boy" Chiba. The man claiming he was my online boyfriend.   
  
"My online lover."  
  
Funny how that sounds. I can only cringe at the mellow dramatic word "lover."  
  
The one I had shared most of myself with and the one who... shared the same dreams that I had  
nightly.  
  
And this came from Pretty Boy...  
  
I figured back then that if I had opened myself up to someone (Besides Mina) it wouldn't do any  
harm. But little did I know that this would be an understatement... "do no harm". Yeah right.  
  
Now this guy has me wondering. I'm starting to have doubts now about the whole situation... in  
general. Did he really do that to hurt me? And... Would you blame me? I mean what person  
wouldn't come to a 'common sense' conclusion that someone like him would play a practical  
joke on me?  
  
I had also wondered what his motive could be as to why he would do that in the first place...  
  
And all I could come up with is that he's just a natural jerk.  
  
That in itself gave him the licence to make me believe he WOULD do such a thing to me.  
  
"So did anyone actually do the extra credit assignment?" I had caught the last few lines Mrs.  
Haruna announced, drawing me out of my thoughts. I widened my eyes when I realized that I  
absentmindedly stared at Pretty Boy throughout my whole hazed-in-thought process.  
  
I shifted my eyes quickly, alternating glances between Mr. Haruna's face and the simple round  
clock on the class room wall that I have gotten quite accustomed to stare at for the past month.  
Well obviously, to have him not notice me doing... that infamously rude 'staring' act.  
  
But who am I kidding? Of course he had noticed. Like he always had.  
  
Like a pathetic chain reaction of who starts the staring game, he'd make the first move then I'd  
do the same. Back and forth, back and forth. Sort of exchanging silent insults. Only I'd be the  
one throwing the vicious glares... And he... He'd give me his...  
  
His searing gazes. The kinds of looks that would make someone want to shrink into an  
impossible microscopic size then run underneath the biggest slab of rock you could find. The  
kinds of stares that make the hairs of someone's arms stand erect and give mild chills or shocks  
that would run up and down your spine. And yes, the kinds that makes the heart beat  
continuously like it's about to explode right off a human chest.... and give someone an ulcer.  
  
He did this.   
  
And he did this to me without any trouble.  
  
If anything, it was unmistakable that he knew he had this kind of power...  
  
Over me.  
  
Did he?   
  
His two dark entrancing blue eyes; Oh how I'd like to poke them out. I knew he was looking at  
me. ALWAYS looking at me. His eyes never leaving my form and showing no sign of stopping  
the ludicrous act. He sure as hell wasn't embarrassed about it either.  
  
You'd think that if you return the same action of staring back at them, they'd take the hint to quit  
it.  
  
Oh but no.  
  
And just when I think he isn't looking (which would hardly be ever), my own curious eyes would  
wonder on their own (off handedly leading their way to his direction) and just like that, he'd still  
be staring... And again I would make myself check the time... look at the teacher... look at my  
desk... pick up whatever work I had on my desk and pretend to analyze it just to avoid his stares,  
which made things more obvious. And this became a cycle.   
  
A daily routine.  
  
Yes. I have no choice but to call this situation awkward. I mean who wouldn't?   
  
And talk about awkwardness in general. Pretty Boy was the pinnacle of it.   
  
Well he can't take all the blame...  
  
the both of us were.  
  
And if this wasn't enough, our dance rehearsals were no better.  
  
Me, obviously not excited to dance with him for the past month, would try to dance at a distance  
from him. The distance between us - let's just say another person could fit in between. And he...  
he didn't seem to care. He would still be staring. Right AT me. STILL.  
  
Like a freak.   
  
Like a person who just had eye problems and refused to be cured by anything.  
  
Or I could be imagining things...  
  
Mrs. Haruna, at each chance she saw the both of us dance in this strange way, would always  
force us closer together.   
  
Great... It's as if she could read the both of our minds.  
  
Convenient.  
  
To be forced into touching his hand - to feel his gentle grip - to have his body so close to mine...  
to be forced into inhaling his sent; cologne torturing me - taunting me - to actually want to get  
closer to him... Each time we danced, my heart would leap every five seconds. I'd hold my  
breath when he'd pull me close (at Mrs. Haruna's cue of course) and my self never wanting to  
look into his face... It's too much for me.. (scratch that) it's UNBEARABLE.  
  
"Yes. Mrs. Haruna, I did the extra credit assignment. Here's my paper." I heard myself say, my  
right hand absent mindedly raising on it's own.  
  
"Excellent Ms. Tsukino. I'm glad you're one who took advantage of this extra credit assignment.  
But please, hold on to it."  
  
I rose both my eyebrows.  
  
"Um, I don't want to question you Mrs. Haruna but... You don't want my work?"  
  
"Oh... Did I not inform you all that all students who did the assignment must recite it in front of  
class?" She looked at the class expectantly, then looked at me with a smile. "It's part of the  
essence poetry. To recite it with emotion. That is why I told you to keep the paper unless you  
memorized your own work."  
  
"Err.. Uh... No." I answered mildly alarmed. "I didn't memories it, let alone know that we were  
suppose to recite this."  
  
"Well then... You should be more attentive in class next time."  
  
'Oh yeah. Sure. Blame me.' I mentally rolled my eyes. 'Why don't you tell that to Pretty Boy so  
he could stop the whole staring like an asinine routine.'  
  
Crap. I hated giving speeches, let alone having to be the focus of an audience. I just hoped I  
didn't have to do this now.  
  
"So without further adieu, will you please stand up and read your poem to the class." Mrs.  
Haruna smiled again, as if she read my mind and answered it, but this time, her friendly facial  
gesture seemed to turn into an evil grin. Ah... teachers enjoyed torturing students... well it's a  
theory of mine anyway.   
  
Hesitantly, I stood up, my hand clenched to the paper. The process of standing up in itself,  
seemed like an eternity. I thought I felt my knees shake in anticipation... I hope it didn't look  
obvious. God, how was I going to do this?  
  
'Just read it. That's all there is to it.' I willed myself to raise the paper and to concentrate on my  
own chicken scratch of what I call 'hand writing'. 'This is such a piece of man whore... You can  
do this. Get it over with.'  
  
"I, umm. Ahhum..." I cleared my throat, and scanned around the room once. My eyes had once  
again landed onto Pretty Boy's face. "Uh..."  
  
All the functions of what it took for my brain to go into the "thinking process" seemed to have  
shut down. Once again, my staring at Pretty Boy had confirmed that he was staring at me again  
and this time... right into my eyes.  
  
I felt my breath hitch in my throat.  
  
"I um..." I subconsciously mumbled, as I continued to stare at Pretty Boy with a mix of awe and  
nervousness. "Err..."   
  
"Ms. Tsukino, if you will." Mrs. Haruna noticed my sudden verbal inhibition and maybe, my  
lack of awareness at anything for that matter. "Can you please start off by giving us the title of  
your work?"  
  
'WHY IS HE STILL STARING?'  
  
"Oh uh..." I clumsily uttered, blinking back to reality. I painfully ripped my gaze from Pretty  
Boy and drew them to the paper at hand. "It's called... 'The Eyes.'"  
  
"The Eyes? Hmm interesting..." I heard Mrs. Haruna say off handedly.  
  
Hearing her repeat the simple title, my breath hitched once again as I was brought into full  
realization.  
  
Well let me explain a little something about my poem. Remember when I said I didn't have any  
inspiration for the assignment? In desperation, I... may have used Pretty Boy's actions for the  
basis of my poem.  
  
Okay, in simpler terms, the poem is primarily about what Pretty Boy had been doing lately... and  
what I've been doing lately.  
  
And therein lies the problem... I didn't know I had to read it, let alone read it to the entire class...  
Including Darien Chiba himself.  
  
'Oh god this is really BAD timing.' With that last thought in mind, I closed my eyes and inhaled.  
  
And so began the excruciating poetry recital.  
  
"I... see you across the room.... Your eyes shift slowly... This is the sign of my doom." I paused  
for a second and snuck a gaze at Pretty Boy. Apparently, the action wasn't obvious to him, but  
he shifted in his seat uncomfortably at what he heard.   
  
I began again,"This tells me, I am too lonely..."  
  
"...They say you talk like the Spring. Whisper sweet words in to the breeze. Your speech, they  
say, it is satisfying. They say you let no girl's heart at ease."  
  
'Jerk.' I inwardly groaned at that line.  
  
"Lover sweet, lover dear. You tell the maidens, have no fear. You say the prince they long for, Is  
here..." I thought that sounded sarcastic. Judging from Pretty Boy's action of shifting in his seat  
uncomfortably again, from the corner of my eye, it indeed confirmed that it sounded sarcastic.  
"...Now you stare back at me. I am like the gullible maidens... But unlike them... I have fear."   
  
I paused for a moment, this time much longer than I expected. My eyes lifted up and this time, to  
meet his gaze... all over again.  
  
My heart leaped at the sudden eye contact.  
  
The paper in my hand was left un-noticed now as I continued, "...They say you are the man of  
men. Your talk, I cannot hear..."  
  
'Oh and this is because I refuse to listen to whatever you tried to explain to me.' A thought  
commented once again referring to the last line.   
  
"...They reach into my twin windows.... They reach without hands. You have now crossed new  
territory of land.... I don't understand how you can DO THIS. How you CAN."  
  
He narrowed his eyes to me at the emphasis of the recent line.  
  
So did I.  
  
"So let not me bare it. Let me shut my eyes. I can not and will not stand it-- what I see in your  
eyes. They are all lies..."  
  
"You make me stumble. You make me fall. I will make a sturdy wall... And I refuse to make it  
crumble... in your presence."  
  
An awkward silence followed, as my eyes continued to be magnetized by his own.  
  
There was something in his eyes now... was it anger?   
  
'Yeah what a way to make things more obvious.' I didn't know whether that thought was  
directed more towards him, for his gazes, or me, for reciting the god forsaken poem in front of  
everyone in the first place.  
  
"Well, Ms. Tsukino, I must admit that is quite an interesting poem you've created." Mrs. Haruna  
noticed the awkward silence that lasted more than expected, and the class reluctantly began to  
clap at the end of my poetic recital. "It is as if you are specifically speaking to someone in this  
room."  
  
'You got that right.' A thought crossed my mind.  
  
"...Huh what?" My head darted back to her direction, desperately ripping my gaze from Pretty  
Boy, aware that I had continued to stay in contact with his eyes.  
  
"You had a very good tone when you recited that poem. A lot of emotion. Your extra credit is  
earned." She asked for more volunteers. "Any others?"  
  
Before I could sit down in relief, his voice had taken the chance away.  
  
Yes. HIS voice.  
  
"I... have one Mrs. Haruna."  
  
I immediately tensed before finally sitting myself down cautiously, slightly feeling the color of  
my cheeks drain as I did this.  
  
Little did I know that the situation was about to get worse.  
  
Alarmed, my eyes began to scan my poem, still at hand back and forth, suddenly pretending to  
look very interested in it.  
  
'W-What's he got to be poetic about?' My brows furrowed in nervous inquiry.   
  
"Very well Mr. Chiba." Mrs. Haruna interjected my last thought with that same 'evil' grin that  
she gave me earlier on before. "You can start off by giving us your title."  
  
"Sure. It's called..." As he stood up, I could feel his eyes focusing on me. "It's called, 'The  
Attempt to Give An Explanation.'"  
  
I cringed at hearing the title, also gaining the urge to widen my eyes.  
  
'WHAT the HELL?'  
  
I swallowed another airy lump in my throat.  
  
"...We had dreamed of each other every night." He inserted a small pause as if to give emphasis.  
  
I darted my eyes to him at this. Unfortunately, he caught the act and permanently locked his eyes  
with mine.  
  
And so began the staring war all over again.   
  
"...We had talked to each other under different circumstances."  
  
My heart began to pound louder, raising in tempo, for each word that he uttered.  
  
"It was less than perfect, and it may not have seemed right... So how can you not see the  
metaphoric light?"  
  
I became aware that he no longer looked at his paper for reference. He was now reciting, as if he  
was just talking to me. ONLY ME.  
  
It was now my turn to shift uncomfortably in my seat.  
  
"The light that is rationality.... Rationality in words and in conversation.... And in truth through  
EXPLANATION."  
  
Great. He just HAD to emphasize the last word.  
  
"... But you seem to refuse reality." He suddenly lowered his voice, causing me to shiver. I felt  
like squirming.  
  
And I think I slightly did.  
  
"...The reality that I told you... And that this happened... Yes. But did you listen? No... And I had  
confessed... I had to show."  
  
Wow so he was indirectly complaining about me not believing what he had to say. I mentally  
rolled my eyes at what he said.  
  
"But yet again you refuse... You ignored it...." He uttered as if he read my recent sarcastic  
thought. "So what was this all for?"  
  
"I tried to answer that question. But you had shut the door... The door to opportunity...Was it a  
coincidence? Or was it something else?"  
  
'Is he presenting a theory here?' I questioned subconsciously, referring to his last line.  
  
"I need to know the evidence... To know it for ourselves."  
  
That line alone struck me down like a ton of bricks.  
  
"... So please...Why don't we talk? Let's be civil about this." He suddenly recited pleadingly.  
"Let opportunity knock... And don't let yourself miss..."  
  
'Miss what?' Another thought transpired in my train of thinking.  
  
"... Miss out of what could be... Maybe something good..." His voice became even more soft. I  
shivered again at his action.   
  
"...Something good for our reality."  
  
'Something good for OUR reality? What the HELL does he mean by THAT?' I mentally huffed  
when the class began clapping again in boredom, signaling the end of his recital. I broke our  
gaze off as I slightly cocked my head to one side as if to ponder. 'Obviously, the jerk wrote the  
poem about us... why didn't I see it coming?'  
  
"Well earned credit Mr. Chiba." Mrs. Haruna commented again when the 'enthusiastic' class  
died down the applause. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that your poem was written to  
counter Ms. Tsukino's."  
  
My eyes widened and I immediately blushed. Did Mrs. Haruna think the both of us were that  
obvious?  
  
"No shyt." before I could stop myself from saying the profanity, Mrs. Haruna glared at me and  
paused... so did the rest of the class.  
  
"WHAT was that Mrs. Tsukino?"  
  
'Great JUST great!'   
  
"Err.. Uh... I meant to say... That's it?" I redden even more. "Yeah... That's it? That's all Mr.  
Chiba wrote...?"  
  
Mrs. Haruna only raised a skeptical eyebrow at me, but somehow bought my lame attempt at  
covering up my 'bad word.' She then continued while looking at her wrist watch, "Well, it looks  
like we'll have to stop here for today. We'll continue on with the extra credit assignment  
tomorrow if we have time toward the end of the class-"  
  
And just like that the bell rang, cutting off the rest of Mrs. Haruna's announcement, and might I  
add, VERY sweetly, knowing that I needed to leave the room right away.   
  
God that was the most humiliating experience of my life.  
  
Was it?  
  
-------------  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...What's wrong?"  
  
I looked at Mina wearily, lifting my gaze from the newest edition of "Sailor V" comics, forcing a  
smile on my lips. Mina and I were in her room, laying down lazily, three hours before the last  
rehearsal for the waltz would ensue. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know... What's up with you?" She gave me a concerned stare now, showing no signs of her  
letting the subject go. "You know I'm not stupid, chick. For the past month you haven't been  
acting like yourself lately."  
  
"And how, may I ask, am I not acting like myself?"  
  
"You've been more... quiet... Not to mention," She continued seriously, as she sat up from her  
laying position on her bed. "You've been acting kind of weird around... Darien... during the  
rehearsals I mean."  
  
'Am I an open book or something?' I thought in mock defeat, realizing Mina was right on target.   
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. Having Mina mention his name, alone, brought back those  
awkward feelings again... not to mention the embarrassment I felt from class today.  
Unknowingly, I had frowned while I tried to come up with an excuse.  
  
"And... I have a feeling you're hiding something from me... something that's been bothering you  
for a month." She added, a hint of hurt in her voice. "Come on. You know you can tell me  
anything... So this is the time to do so."  
  
Deciding it was pointless to lie to Mina now, knowing she had caught on the fact, that whatever I  
had been feeling was directly connected to Pretty Boy, I began to admit sadly, "Yeah. You're  
right. Something happened to me about a month ago..."  
  
I paused comfortably, looking at Mina tentatively for a signal to continue. She then gave me a  
reassuring nod.  
  
I sighed once more, "Yeah... and... you're also right. It did have something to do with...  
Darien..."  
  
"Let me guess. You had another fight with him?" She gave me a questioning look. "I... also  
noticed he's been acting weird himself."  
  
"Oh really?" I raised a lone eye brow at her but then continued. "Well in that case... anyway... do  
you remember my cyber boyfriend?"  
  
She gave me a smirk. "How can I forget?"  
  
"Well, you see... He's... He is..." Now I gave her another hesitant look, realizing that this was the  
first time I was going to share with someone the events that took place since that fateful day, let  
alone telling her what events that day triggered my sudden emotional change. I began playing  
with the edges of the "Sailor V" comic book. "He's Darien."  
  
Although my eyes had averted to the comic book in front of me, I could tell Mina's mouth had  
hung, trying to absorb what has been said. A short silence followed, as I continued to look at the  
comic book worriedly.   
  
"You're cyber boyfriend is... Darien? As in Darien Chiba, the one you've been having verbal  
judo with avidly?" Her surprise was obvious in her tone. "H-how'd this happen?"  
  
I rolled my eyes now, fully aware that I was now going to tell her EVERYTHING... Details to  
further help her connect the concept of Darien being my EX cyber boyfriend.  
  
"Okay. You know about the dreams I've been having right? And of course you know how the  
online relationship ties in with the whole dream thing..." I now closed the cover of the comic  
book and pushed it aside. I rolled over from my 'laying on tummy position' to have myself face  
the ceiling. Mina continued to eye me curiously. "Well... Apparently, Darien was him all this  
time... without me knowing."  
  
"Well... then that's great! It's a small world after all and who would've thought that it could be  
Darien?" She smiled brightly now, lying back down again on the bed.  
  
"No it's not." was my sudden annoyed response.  
  
"No it's not what?" Mina obviously oblivious in the situation that it seemed 'great'. She failed to  
understand the negative part of the story.  
  
"You don't get it... I didn't know it was him..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Mina, isn't it obvious? He played a practical joke on me." I sighed in frustration, not because I  
couldn't get Mina to understand me, but because the memory of what Pretty Boy had done  
brought back the stinging feeling in my heart. He had hurt me... multiple times. "Mina, he lied to  
me."  
  
"He lied to you? How was that possible?"   
  
"He... didn't tell me it was him.. From the beginning!"  
  
"But, Serena. If I remember correctly," She paused for a moment then continued, "The two of  
you had ground rules. You guys couldn't tell each other your identities. Right?"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Are you saying, that Darien Chiba might have known it was you all along and didn't bother to  
tell you?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"So that makes him the bad guy then? How'd you know he knew your identity before you even  
met? Did you bother asking him if he honestly knew it was you?"  
  
That last question hit me like a train without mercy.  
  
Was it possible that me, Serena Tsukino, became stubborn and didn't bother to not have a  
narrow mind about the situation?  
  
"I... NO. I didn't give him..."Guilt was clearly heard in my tone. "No. I didn't give him the time  
of day to explain himself..."  
  
"Well, why didn't you?" The question, simple in its nature, had somehow managed to give me  
an epiphany. And it struck me, that I didn't know a straight answer to that question.  
  
"I..." I struggled to put together a response. How was I going to put this? "Mina, you just don't  
understand. This is Darien Chiba we're talking about here."  
  
"Well then explain." She said, mildly condescending. "What makes Darien Chiba not worth  
listening to for an explanation?"  
  
Her last question immediately triggered a chain of memories to flash through my mind.  
  
The moments of my freshman year... how he rejected me... The way he acted around me for the  
last four years, including this one. He was a shallow jerk... and I... I didn't want to be noticed in  
his life. EVER.  
  
He wasn't worth the time of day to understand because...  
  
He simply had hurt me.  
  
I subconsciously reached up my face to wipe a tear away and sniffled as the memories continued  
to race in my mind.  
  
"Serena?" Mina sat up again, and hovered over me. "Serena? What's wrong? Was it something I  
said?"  
  
I snapped back to reality, suddenly sitting up on the bed. I can't believe I just shed a tear.  
  
"It's... It's nothing Mina." I tried to wave off the expression of concern on her face. However,  
she continued to glue her worried gaze on me.  
  
"Serena... what did I just tell you? You can tell me anything! Come on! Something's obviously  
wrong here." She frowned at me and shook her head. "And this- Your mood is definitely  
connected to Darien Chiba."  
  
With that, I turned around to the edge of her bed, legs dangling off a few inches from the floor. I  
sat silently for a moment, shoulders hunched, and away from Mina. And this time, there wasn't  
anything to stop me from what I was about to say to her.  
  
"Mina... What I'm about to tell you... It's something I'm very ashamed of. It's something I never  
told anyone before..."I trailed off, sensing Mina coming over to sit next to me. She put a friendly  
arm around my shoulder, and I found myself leaning into her half embrace. "And no, I'm not  
doing drugs or having sex."  
  
"I bet." Mina giggled at my attempt to lighten the brooding mood that I had unknowingly  
applied in the air.  
  
"Three years ago, the year before I met you, freshman year..." I sadly began, noticing my eyes  
were becoming to brim with tears. "I know this will sound stupid even though I know this was a  
long time ago but, Darien hurt me that year."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Mina... I had a crush on him... Like every other dumb girl that fell into his trap." I paused to  
take a breather. Satisfied from inhaling, I continued, "And... because I liked him so much, I  
wrote him a letter... of my affections... Or in simpler terms, I wrote him a love letter."  
  
"Aww that's so cute-"  
  
"No Mina, let me finish." I inhaled another breath. I was not going to let Mina make this sound  
like a sappy but-failed-miserably love story, although it truly was. "Yes... I wrote him a love  
letter and... he recieved it."  
  
"What was his reaction?"  
  
At that, I closed my eyes to remember...  
  
"I remember giving him the love letter and of course being naively excited, hoped for the best.  
The next day, I was walking down the halls and just as I was about to round a corner, I over  
heard Darien talk to his... friends. He– He was talking about me. And the way he was talking  
about me... It didn't sound good... It didn't sound so good that I realized what I did was a  
mistake. A HUGE childish mistake."  
  
"Serena... Telling someone how you feel isn't always a mistake-"  
  
"Oh Mina, it truly was." I opened my eyes again, trying to blink back tears that were threatening  
to fall. "I over heard him say... That... He didn't like me. He rejected me."  
  
I sighed again in frustration, wiping the trail of tears off my cheeks.  
  
"Serena... I hate to break this to you but... That was a long time ago. Just like you said. And... He  
was a kid back then..." Mina lightly rubbed my back to comfort me. "He probably didn't know  
any better."  
  
"I know Mina. I know that." I shook my head slowly, trying to gather my thoughts again. "But  
since then, I just... made myself believe Darien will never stop being a jerk. He hurt me so many  
times... It's just not worth it..."  
  
"I'm just wondering though, Serena... Did you really make sure Darien knew you liked him? Did  
he even know you heard what he said about you three years ago?" She looked at me slightly  
remorseful. "I mean, it could totally be a huge misunderstanding."  
  
"No. I'm positive... I'm sure he knew, but... he just probably forgot now." I nodded in  
conformation. "And I'm really glad that he doesn't remember either... It would be incredibly  
stupid if he found out the reason im so upset with him is because of that little incident. In fact it  
might even worsen the situation."  
  
"But Serena... If anything, I think telling him how you truly feel, including how you felt in the  
past, might help resolve your issue. Quite frankly, I think Darien has no clue why you're so  
upset, well, besides him thinking it's just about the online relationship thing."  
  
I looked at her for a moment then shook my head.  
  
"Mina, although your reasons sound plausible, I can't get rid of the possibilities that he may  
have had wrong intentions for me... with the online situation. He may have done it as a joke in  
retaliation. I probably sucked so much as a partner for him."  
  
Mina chuckled but quickly stopped seeing that I was serious.  
  
"Serena... I don't think Darien did that out of cruelty. Seriously, it doesn't sound like him to do  
that."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
All of a sudden, as if receiving an epiphany herself, Mina looked at me wide eyed with a smile.  
  
"Serena... Do you... still like him?"  
  
I slightly opened my mouth in shock.  
  
"What the HELL? Excuse me?" I frowned in disgust. "You're kidding me right?"  
  
"Oh, don't deny it Serena! Don't you dare deny it! You wouldn't be so uptight about Darien if  
you still haven't let go of those feelings for him." She beamed at me with a sly wink. "You even  
admitted yourself that the situation a long time ago doesn't seem important. But it still is!"  
  
"And your point being?"  
  
"You still have feelings for him, my dear. As much as you want to deny it, he's still rather  
important to you."  
  
I paled at her comment.   
  
"Just because I was hurt in the past by HIM, doesn't mean I still like him, Mina. I can't even see  
any logic in that!" I huffed.  
  
"And it also explains why you're always so receptively eager to argue with him. I mean, in some  
morbid way, your showing your affections for him!"  
  
I gave her one look as if she said the most idiotic thing possible.  
  
"Mina, no. Just drop it already."  
  
"Okay, whatever Serena. But in any case," She decided to let go of that subject but continued  
with another. "I think you should talk with Darien and clear things up with him. Let him know  
how you're feeling because... well... The dancing that you guys are doing is putting a negative  
impact in the routine. You know, it's putting a damper on things. And I thought your dancing  
was just really bad... but apparently there was a reason for it."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "So that's how you noticed things weren't dandy between me and that jerk."  
  
"Uh yeah..."  
  
"Great... just great." I gave her a shrug. "Well, if Darien wants to make amends with me, I'm not  
making the first move. He is."  
  
"God, Serena. You've got pride the size of Texas." She laughed at me, for once bringing me to a  
sincere huge grin. "I swear, you really want to make that guy suffer a little."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
And we just laughed.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"So... It's still bothering you isn't it?"  
  
I groaned.  
  
"What's bothering me?" I was at the Crown Arcade again, trying to get my afternoon caffeine  
fix.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me." Andrew smirked. "And get your mind out of the gutter. Focus."  
  
"Screw it." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to waste my time trying to make that girl  
understand. I failed for the last time."  
  
"Oh really? What was you recent attempt to fail?"  
  
"Read her a poem this morning, in class. It sounded like horse manure." I took my first sip out of  
the steaming cup of coffee in front of me. "I'm telling you, every method is failing me."  
  
"Except for one." Andrew wiped the counter again as usual. "And you know perfectly well what  
that method is."  
  
"Drugging her?" I sarcastically remarked, pulling out this morning's news paper from my  
backpack. I didn't have time to indulge myself in the latest issue of 'Juuban City Enquirer' as I  
normally did every morning, since I passed up the opportunity, so to create that perfectly useless  
poetic pile of crap. "Right now, that seems really enticing."  
  
"Dumb ass. What a way to woo a girl." Andrew shook his head at me. "Be smart. You pull that  
stunt and you'll instantly get yourself a restraining order from her. By the way, that still wont  
lesson your problems."  
  
"Boohoo. You made a point." I chuckled. "But, knowing where I think this conversation is  
going, I think I've already established the notion that the 'confrontation' method isn't exactly a  
good idea. It bit me in the ass and really... do you want to put me through that again?"  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"And I thought you were a friend of mine." I snidely remarked. "And may I ask why I deserve  
the honor of suffering with that well-worn-out method again?"  
  
"Because... Honesty is the best policy." He smirked again. "Besides, threes a charm."  
  
"Shut up with your stupid metaphoric sayings." I lifted the cup of coffee again to my lips, now  
eyeing the news paper intently. "What I don't need are riddles. What I DO need, however, is  
practical and sensible advice. So shove your proverbs."  
  
"My, my... So Serena really IS getting to you." I cringed, remembering that line that I had used  
on him about Mina before. What goes around, apparently in my case, came around. And just  
great. Andrew's cliche sayings were rubbing off on me. "She's really getting to you. Just admit  
it. You've been smitten."  
  
"So what? Fine. I am admitting to it. And to speak in your philosophical language..." I gave him  
a smug look. "I'm drawn to her like the proverbial moth to a flame."  
  
"You mean to say..." He leaned on the counter with an all knowing grin. "You like her even  
though she's a feisty one. You're drawn to her because you think you may not handle her."  
  
"Bastard. You think you know everything." I playfully frowned in disgust. "Don't quit your day  
job and help me out already."  
  
"Fine. What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Tell me why she's so stubborn." I lowered the news paper and gave him a grin. "Come on  
Einstein. Why won't she listen to me every time I want to talk to her?"  
  
He stared off into some dark corner of the room to ponder for a moment. He then gave another  
smirk.  
  
"It's probably your style, man. You're approach is lacking at the romantic-assertive side." Came  
an unsuspecting answer. "And you probably say the wrong things."  
  
"Oh. So the last time I tried talking to her with the whole rose and letter bit was TOTALLY  
unconventional." I cynically replied, taking another hearty sip of coffee.   
  
"Well for one thing, haven't you considered that the information that she was about to receive  
would be quite, I don't know, SURPRISING?" He widen his eyes sarcastically before plastering  
a smirk. "And don't force a girl to stay and listen if she wants to leave... It's not like I didn't see  
what went on outside from the inside this building."  
  
He gestured toward the wide glass windows across the room and I sighed realizing that, besides  
Andrew, maybe half the block saw the dramatic scene as well.  
  
"God, didn't anyone write a handbook about these things?" I groaned, finally taking the last sip  
of coffee. "Oh, and let me know if they do."  
  
"You, my good man, are an insult to men like us." He shook his head again, refilling my cup of  
coffee. "Once again, don't give up with confronting her. Watch what you say, and be aware of  
what she might want to say as well."  
  
"You sound like you're telling me how to have a decent conversation."  
  
"Idiot. It's not JUST a conversation. It's a conversation with the woman you are deeply in love  
with."  
  
I widened my eyes.  
  
"Excuse me but, I admitted to liking her. LOVE is a completely different matter."  
  
"Yes but... attraction to the right person always leads to LOVE."  
  
"Sure thing, Andrew. Sure thing." I began to gather my things, wanting to get home. The final  
waltzing rehearsal was about to start in three ours. I on the other hand decided to use the  
remaining time wisely. "Oh yeah. Here's three bucks for your ridiculous thoughts."  
  
"Darien, if I may correct you, the proper saying is 'A penny for your thoughts.'" He lightly  
smacked his hand onto the bills and wiped them off the table into the pocket of his apron. "By  
the way, you suck at tipping."   
  
---------   
  
When I finally got home, I dejectedly sat down on my couch and sighed with annoyance.  
  
Why was she making this so hard on me?  
  
Yes. Since the day I tried to tell her the truth, I've been trying to come up with alternate ways to  
get her to listen to me... but each time I tried, I always failed miserably. Not giving me the  
chance to hear me out, Serena always managed to give me that 'stay away from me' vibe. Was I  
that repulsive?  
  
'Why is she so difficult?'  
  
With that thought crossing my mind, my eyes traveled to the coffee table in front of me. There,  
peaceful in its spot, stood the infamous 'cool' journal that I had once told Serena. Yes.   
  
"Serena..." How that name slides nicely off my tongue.  
  
"Idiot." I immediately shook my head at my subconscious monologue. "No wonder she doesn't  
want to talk to me, seeing that I'm utterly out of my mind."  
  
I grabbed the journal from the table, staring at the cover for all it's beauty.  
  
The deep red rose, embedded in front of the cover-- It reminded me of... her?  
  
And once again the wheels of my mind began to turn.  
  
Serena "Meat ball head" Tsukino... Was Lone1iGrl. Thus, she would also be the one having  
dreams about a guy, coincidently enough, for the past year just like I have.  
  
JUST LIKE I HAVE.  
  
And that meant one thing. She was also the girl in my dreams.  
  
That could also explain why, the day of the masquerade ball, I thought I knew I found her. And  
had felt her... And almost... had tasted her.  
  
Her sent– she also smelled like a rose... Why didn't I ever noticed it then?  
  
I had already opened the journal, seeming to have done it for the billionth time, memorizing  
each line. I read over one part how she thought I was sexy.  
  
Sexy. Me. Darien Mamoru Chiba.  
  
I smirked as I realize that maybe the 'Chiba' charm also applied in the dreams, noting that  
almost all of the gestures I've done to my dream girl were all 'gentle-man' like.  
  
And Serena Tsukino liked it.  
  
I flinched.  
  
'You sick idiot. Here you are thinking these pathetic thoughts while the girl obviously is  
disgusted by you.' I mentally kicked myself, running a hand through my hair.  
  
She obviously had given the journal to me because she just wasn't interested.  
  
And she thought It was a joke.  
  
'But then, why would she think that?'  
  
What made her believe I could do something so pathetic as that?  
  
Just like that I snapped the journal shut.  
  
'Maybe I should give up.' A thought silently crept in my mind.  
  
Yes. Just give up. It's just not worth it...  
  
Slowly my eyelids became heavy and somehow, without me knowing, I fell asleep.  
  
Against my will maybe?  
  
Maybe not.   
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
Brown but huge elegant doors slowly opened for her.  
  
Once inside, she marveled at the beauty that lay before her. Everything seemed much clearer  
now. Her sight no longer seemed hazy. Things were just crystal clear, just like the chandeliers  
that hung all around the enormous but gorgeous room.  
  
Inside, she found herself stepping in hesitantly, but still noticed the extravagant decor that lay all  
around. Round tables, covered in white cloth and with expensive china and silver wear,  
graciously stood scattered on a marble floor. Chairs, brown as oak wood, accented the tables  
with honor. And all around the room, paintings of the renaissance era hung lavishly to complete  
the look of a true haven.   
  
She saw people everywhere. Talking and moving amongst themselves. They all looked like they  
had a good time, not to mention they were dress elegantly. Of course, they themselves were not  
as clear as the surroundings. In fact, all their faces were a blur.  
  
Except for one.  
  
The gorgeous but anonymous man that stood alone near the balcony entrance, far across in the  
room, was as clear as daylight. In fact, he seemed to have stood out like a sore thumb from the  
rest of the crowed. His tall frame leaned against the edge of the balcony door way, his back  
facing her, as if he was waiting for someone.  
  
And she instantly knew who it was that he was waiting for.  
  
He turned around slowly, his position changing to stand and face her, as if he sensed she was  
nearing him.  
  
She really was nearing him, although she hadn't notice her feet did the job of moving her across  
the huge marble dance floor.  
  
Finally, reaching the other side of the room, she merely acknowledged his presence with a sad  
smile. She had felt this without the intention of doing the act.  
  
'How strange...' the girl thought.  
  
Her small hands grazed the top of the huge balcony's marble railings now, slowing putting both  
the palms of her hands at a rest. She was now focusing at the night sky, the moon seeming to  
become brighter and fuller for each time that she blinked.   
  
'Not a cloud in sight.' She thought.  
  
The man, however, unnoticed by the girl now, managed to close the tall brown doors behind him  
and walked up to the girl's petit but gorgeous form. As if by natural impulse, he slowly placed  
two hands around her small waist, making the girl gasp in surprise and stiffen in her place.  
  
Without another word, the man removed one of his gloved hands from its place and gently  
cupped the girls chin to make her turn around... slowly.  
  
Dark blue orbs clashed with light blue ones. Their gaze instantly locked without an effort.  
  
As if eternity slipped through their fingers tips, they inched closer and closer, closing the gap  
between them for an obvious act of affection.  
  
Eyes slowly closing behind white masks, both lips parted slightly and a gentle kiss ensued.  
  
Instantly, both their eyes flew open as their visions finally melded into one.  
  
Flash.  
  
The young man saw, in third person view, a young blond highschool girl look admiringly at a  
younger version of himself... And to him, it was unmistakable that he was once that youth. She  
smiled weakly at the young boy in the school's crowded hallway, but abruptly turned around and  
disappeared shyly.  
  
The young woman saw, in her third person view, the same young man look attentively at a pink  
love letter in his hand. He seemed to look at it with a goofy grin on his face, as if he was happy  
to receive the letter. She then saw the young boy place it in his jean denim jacket pocket, near  
his heart.  
  
Another imaged flashed in the young man's eyes, now seeing the same teenage girl walk near  
the school's hallway corner. He saw her smile widely while she halted her form before rounding  
the corner. However, the same beautiful smile that graced her face suddenly faltered in his eyes,  
and he saw her eyes begin to gloss over... with tears. He then saw her shake her head, in what  
seemed to be, disbelief and began to run the opposite way from the corner.  
  
A flash of another image dominated the young woman's view, seeing the teenage boy point to a  
picture of another young girl, one that was not the younger version of herself, and laughed  
mockingly at it with all his other adolescent friends. Surprisingly, the location of the boy seemed  
familiar as it dawned on the young woman that it was the corner of the highschool's hallway.  
She even saw the glint of golden hair flick at the opposite side of that corner.  
  
Flash.  
  
The young man saw this time, the teenage girl grew older and had become even much more  
beautiful. He saw her reluctantly walk by a slightly older teenage version of himself, her face  
showing in mild disgust and with pain, clearly written in her sad eyes.  
  
Flash.  
  
The young woman saw through her eyes, the same teenage boy only much older. He was sitting  
sadly on a gray leather couch from what looked like the inside an apartment. He stared silently at  
the same pink love letter that looked much more worn out. She saw that he had then tucked the  
letter away in a brown shoe box.  
  
The flashes became much more intense as both the young man and woman saw familiar images  
only in different perspectives. The young man, in his part, saw only images of the young blond  
teenager and events that caused her to suddenly change in character. For the young woman, in  
her part, saw only images of the teenage boy and the events that lead to his ultimate search for  
his happiness... for the perfect girl that would be his, seeing him date girl after girl but never  
truly seeing him enjoy it.  
  
The young man and woman finally pulled apart from the kiss, both obviously shocked at what  
just happened.   
  
He backed away from her, taking one step back, but eyed her curiously. Seeing this, she too also  
stepped back in surprise, a small hand going up to her lips.  
  
They stared at each other as if it seemed like forever, looking at one another contentedly.  
  
And as if by another impulse, the couple inched closer to one another again, and this time each  
reached out a hesitant arm to a face.  
  
And it was time.  
  
They new it was time to see.  
  
Finally, each held the edges of the other person's mask, and slowly removed it.  
  
A mixture of shock and awe was written clearly on both their faces.  
  
-------------  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hmm... It can't be you... It just can't be you."  
  
"Serena. Please wake up. You're dreaming."  
  
"No... Darien..."  
  
"Serena! Wake up damn it!"  
  
"No, Darien..." I felt an arm lightly shake my shoulder. "IT JUST CAN'T BE YOU!"  
  
I bolted up right, gasping for air.  
  
My eyes had no trouble widening with shock.  
  
Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I focused on bringing back my breathing to a steady rhythm  
when I noticed I was hyperventilating quite a bit.  
  
My heart continued to pound like wild drums, however.  
  
"Serena?" I heard a gentle voice ask in concern. "Serena... Did you have, you know, one of those  
dreams again?"  
  
I opened my eyes lazily and turned to Mina's direction, seeing that she was now sitting next to  
me.  
  
"Yeah... I did." I reluctantly answered. "It's... It's nothing."  
  
"Serena... come on. It obviously wasn't a pleasant dream." I saw concern in her eyes. "Plus, you  
were mumbling something. Like... a name."  
  
I looked at her with mild horror, instantly reddening when I realized what she was talking about.  
  
I frowned.  
  
I couldn't believe what I just saw.  
  
The dream guy... really was... Darien.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Huh?" Mina interrupted my thoughts. "Oh... What name was I... saying?"  
  
"I bet you wouldn't be surprised but," Mina shook her head a little and gave me a sly smirk.  
"You were moaning Darien's name."  
  
I rolled my eyes. She only laughed.  
  
"I don't think I 'moaned' his name per say." I stated with mock disgust. "Merely talking mumbo  
jumbo in my sleep."  
  
"Sure you were." She rose an eye brow at me. "So what really happened in your dream?"  
  
I paused for a moment, closing my eyes again. Images of my dream flashed through my mind.  
  
"Well, you know about how my supposed dream guy and I wear masks right?" I started to say  
without opening my eyes. "They're kind of like the masks that we wore in Amy's masquerade  
ball."  
  
"Yeah. I remember."  
  
"Well, guess what." I opened my eyes now and faced her with a slight frown. "No more masks in  
this dream."  
  
Mina suddenly widen her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god. You mean to say you've been dreaming about, you know, 'him' for this long?!"  
Mina brought a bewildered hand to her 'O' shaped mouth. "Oh my-"  
  
"Yes. The concluding dream showed me it was... Darien." I replied, almost whispering too  
softly. "I just can't... believe it."  
  
Mina noticed the change in my tone.  
  
"Serena? May I ask?" She put a gentle hand on my slumped shoulder. "Why were you saying, 'It  
just can't be you?'"  
  
I looked at her silently, almost ashamed.  
  
"I, I did?" I lied, giving fake astonishment. "Oh well- I don't know."  
  
A long silence followed as I continued to wonder about what exactly happened in my dream.  
  
'He kissed me and... there were flashes of... memories. They weren't mine.'  
  
"Oh." Mina broke the silence, halting anymore thoughts about the dream. "Yeah, um... anyway...  
We still got another hour to kill before practice starts. Do you want something to eat? I'll bring  
you something from down stairs."  
  
"Um, sure. Sounds great but, I think I'll go down with you."  
  
-------------  
  
"You slept an hour ago didn't you." The first sentence he uttered toward me since that fateful  
day.   
  
He silently twirled me once as I tried to look away. Anything to escape his gaze.  
  
"No." came my only response.  
  
"I know you drempt again." He pulled me close to his body, my back tingling at the site of where  
his hand supported me. I still managed not to face him. "Just admit it."  
  
"Back off Chiba." I growled in a strong condescending tone. "What the hell are you trying to  
prove anyway?"  
  
"You think I'm trying to prove something?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes away from him, the both of us still continuing to move in rhythmic circles.  
  
"Explain this morning's drama." I dryly muttered.   
  
"That?" I heard him say airily. "Well, you started it."  
  
"Oh, don't tell me that Mrs. Haruna was wrong about her 'theory' that your pile of poetic  
manure was really written about us." I cynically replied. "You wrote that for me to hear."  
  
"So what if her theory was right?" I felt him narrow his gaze on me, as he twirled me once. "It  
was the only way for me to get you to listen."  
  
"Bull." I snorted. "Aren't you the drama king."   
  
Before he could answer at my remark, there was a sequence in the dance routine, having the  
partners switch with others. I found myself secretly craving the time I wasn't dancing with him.  
  
And just as I thought I was out of the blue, we switched back.  
  
"Damn it." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"What was that?" He caught my waist and I could only gasp. I knew he was grinning.  
  
He was grinning because he did this in my dream... Or as much as I'd like to deny, he did this in  
'our' dream.  
  
"Haven't you had enough when you played that pathetic practical joke on me?" I snidely  
retorted, plastering a small frown. "Maybe you haven't and you still want to pry into my life."  
  
"Damn it, Serena." He suddenly twirled me, forcing me to face him. I tried to turn my head  
away. "How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't know it was you that I was talking to  
online with. Why can't you just accept that."  
  
I finally looked into his eyes, trying to reenforce a glare. Instead, the exact opposite displayed on  
my facial features.   
  
I looked at him hurt.  
  
"Because... I can't" 


	11. Finale

Just A Coincidence Finale  
  
"Where is it?" I groaned, as something solid toppled over my head but missed me by a couple of  
inches. "It's got to be here somewhere."  
  
"Shyt."  
  
I was in my closet, trying to find something that seemed familiar. I had begun my search before  
even knowing what I was looking for. What the hell was I looking for? Trying to calm my  
already growing agitation, I was rummaging hastily through stacks of boxes that lay on top of the  
highest shelf inside. For a guy that didn't own too many things, my closet begged to differ.  
  
"What's behind here?"  
  
Carefully shoving off to one side a small column of books, my eyes finally found what I've been  
searching for the past ten minutes. My gut instantly knew this was the item. Far off to the side,  
hiding behind that stack of books, was a simple brown shoe box. It was something I haven't seen  
definitely for a while.   
  
"This could be it."  
  
Eyeing it carefully, I reached for it. Once the object was in my hands, I walked eagerly into my  
living room, sitting myself down on the couch. I placed the box on the coffee table, which I  
pulled a little closer for better access, and gingerly took booth sides of the lid and lifted it open.   
  
'It's been long. Too long.'  
  
With that thought, I carefully reached in with one hand, picking up a lone black picture frame  
that lay face-down.   
  
In the frame was a picture of my parents. My dead parents.  
  
They had died in a car accident when I was eight. I too had been involved in the ordeal. Being  
the only survivor, authorities tried to ask me if I knew any friends or relatives to take me in.  
Unfortunately, because I was involved in the car accident, I had developed amnesia, so there  
wasn't anyone I could remember... except my name...  
  
"I'm sorry son. I think you may want this..." I remembered the last words that the man had  
spoken to an eight year old version of myself, solemnly, as he handed me the picture of my  
parents. He had already explained to me as gently as he could all that had happened and that my  
parents had not survived. "This was all we could find."  
  
With picture in hand, I was then placed in an orphanage, living there for almost nine years. Nine  
long years. And at seventeen, I gladly moved out of the orphanage after the government had  
finally accepted and approved my special appeal to officially declare myself independent. And  
for the last two years of my life, I lived alone, in my apartment.  
  
Yes, alone.  
  
With that picture.   
  
And the only person that had ever came close to being a friend, or a true friend was Andrew.  
  
But of course, his friendship wasn't enough. And neither was the picture.   
  
I needed something else in my life. And I knew exactly what it was.  
  
All I had to do was find it. Whatever it was.  
  
However, in order for me to continue on this 'search', I needed to forget the past. Start over  
again. Just let things go. So I hid this box two years ago. Along with everything else that  
reminded me of my past. And I never thought I would look through it again.  
  
Sighing, I put the picture frame aside and once again looked through the contents of the  
container. Inside were other various objects of mementoes, but instead of dividing my attention  
for each one, something caught my eye.  
  
At the very bottom of the shoe box was a worn-out wrinkly pink piece of paper, tucked under an  
old address book.   
  
I narrowed my eyes in curiosity.  
  
"This seems familiar."  
  
Pulling it out without another thought, I held the letter now with both hands, feeling the corners  
of my lips tug upward to grin.  
  
My smile had grew even more because old emotions came back to me.  
  
"How strange, even after all these years."  
  
There, in my hands, was the letter I've been searching for.  
  
Ever since yesterday's dream revelation, I had the overwhelming urge, something I couldn't  
simply ignore, to look for this letter.  
  
This... Old love letter.  
  
'I saw it in my dream... She held it.'  
  
My smile dying down, I unfolded it, gently smoothing out the crinkled corners. A faint but  
familiar sent emitted from it, suddenly making my heart beat faster. It still smelled like fresh cut  
roses.  
  
'Its fragrance matched hers...'  
  
And just like that, the memories came flooding back.  
  
Three years ago, a young fifteen year old Serena Tsukino walked up to me with a bright smile.   
  
"Hi... Darien!" Someone tapped on my shoulder from behind me. I was busy facing my locker, a  
small smile forming on my lips. "You got a minute?"  
  
Like any other highschool day, the halls were over crowded as usual, but that fact had escaped  
my mind as soon as I turned around to face her. There was something about her that made me  
forget my surroundings every time.  
  
"Oh, hey Serena." I gave her a bright smile. I saw her blush slightly at my friendly gesture.  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, I got something for you." With eager but slightly nervous hands, she plucked out a pink  
paper from a notebook in between two books that she held up to her chest. She then hastily  
shoved it into the air, toward me. "Um... Can you please read it when I'm gone? Anyway, I gotta  
go now to finish up on some homework."  
  
With a skeptical smile, I took the paper from her awaiting hand.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Gotta go!"  
  
With that, she quickly but shyly turned around and walked away from me, noticing that she  
added an extra skip to her walk. If I had known better, she left with a wide smile plastered on her  
face. Too bad I couldn't tell from where I stood.  
  
After watching her disappear around a corner, my attention was now on the paper at hand.  
Opening it curiously, I began to read the contents, noticing that a mild but fragrant sent of roses  
was coming from the letter.  
  
-----------  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
Hey, thanks so much for becoming my friend this year, since I hardly know anyone. You know  
how it is for us kids who move to new schools in the middle of a semester... And to this day, I'm  
still having trouble knowing where all the classrooms are!  
  
If I hadn't bumped into you accidently, I'd have never met someone as sweet as you.  
  
You've been so kind to take time in showing me around school, and you never seemed bothered  
when I asked you questions about... well anything!  
  
So now, I'm writing you this letter to thank you for all the nice things you've done for me...  
  
And...  
  
To say that I... like you.  
  
I like you a lot.   
  
You know... in that way.  
  
I know this may sound cheesy but I think I like-liked you in that way ever since I laid eyes on  
you.   
  
I like your kindness and your sweet personality.  
  
You always put a smile on my face. And that's something I can't ignore.  
  
I hope we can become more than just friends.  
  
Your non-secret admirer,  
Serena Tsukino  
  
PS. I think you're super sexy.  
  
-----------  
  
Sure.  
  
The letter was simple in nature, and in fact, just like Serena had mentioned, it was a bit cheesy.  
However the cheesiness, it forced the most happiest and goofiest grin to emerge on my face. It  
was a grin that no one in the world could come to pry off me, even if they were paid a million  
dollars.  
  
In fact, 'I' felt like a million dollars right then. Heck, I even felt like doing a victory dance.  
  
And three years later, I was eyeing the letter in my hands, but the same old grin started to falter.  
  
I frowned.   
  
Ever since she gave me the letter, Serena Tsukino had changed that year. She had become  
distant and passive... around me... which eventually lead to ending our friendship that  
year...permanently.   
  
The spark that I once saw in her eyes had disappeared.  
  
As years flew by, she grew older and damn well became even more beautiful-- something I  
failed to notice before.  
  
'Just like the dream had explained.'  
  
But her attitude towards me worsened everyday that year, to the point were she just ignored me...  
  
Worst of all, she looked hurt. She always looked hurt around me.  
  
'Ever since that day she gave me the letter...'  
  
And my frowned deepened.  
  
After that year, with her sudden change of personality, I had completely forgotten all about her.  
  
How did I forget her?  
  
And I closed my eyes.  
  
"Serena? Hey, can I talk to you?" I walked up to her with a smile, her back facing me while she  
placed text books into her locker. "It's about that letter you gave me..."  
  
She continued to place her notebooks now into the locker, not giving me a response.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She then stopped her movements, as if she froze from hearing her name.  
  
"Serena, is something wrong?"  
  
She slowly turned around to face me with a look I have never seen on her face before.  
Something I didn't expect. Something maybe I didn't want to see on her face.  
  
She looked hurt.  
  
"I heard what you said about me." She began, the look of pain never leaving her features.  
"Please, do me a favor. Whatever you're going to say, just don't say it. I know what you're going  
to say so don't even try..."  
  
"What? I don't understand." I looked at her concerned when I saw her eyes gloss over with tears.  
"What's wrong? Is there something I did-"  
  
"Darien. Just leave me alone. It's enough what you did to me. Don't make it any worse. It was a  
mistake. A HUGE MISTAKE."  
  
With that, she zipped up her bag, slammed the locker door, and walked away, never looking  
back at the confused being that I was.  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
My frown returned.  
  
And then I recalled why I had forgotten her for the last three years.  
  
She was stubborn. She never gave me the chance to understand what I did that was so wrong to  
her that year. Since that day, I had kept returning to her to find out what exactly made her think  
differently about me. I didn't understand. I had no clue. And each time that I kept asking, her  
only response was ignoring me.  
  
Finally I stopped asking her and I forgot.  
  
I simply forgot her. I had given up.  
  
'Sound familiar?' A thought crossed my mind. I only shook my head. 'She was stubborn...'  
  
"And she still is."  
  
I looked at the old lover letter in my hand, as a new feeling began to form in my chest.  
  
My eyes narrowing, I carefully folded the paper and placed it inside the journal.  
  
I was going to do something about this. Now was the time.  
  
"I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." .  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
Yes... Finally.  
  
Today was Mina's birthday. Today was also the grand finale of our waltzing sessions, to show  
off tonight the moves that we've been working so hard on.  
  
'Or we've been enduring patiently for so long.' I sarcastically thought. 'God, she's really gonna  
get it on MY birthday.'  
  
"Hey, thanks for coming with me Amy." I heard myself say, interrupting anymore thoughts to  
enter my mind. I needed to focus at the task at hand.   
  
I was at the mall with Amy, the both of us trying to find the perfect gifts for Mina. During all the  
drama and angst with Pretty Boy, I had failed to remind myself that I needed to shop earlier in  
the month for Mina's token of appreciation for her birth and for being my friend. The task in  
itself, was a pain. But thank goodness I had managed to persuade Amy to come along with me or  
else I didn't have anyone around to give me a second opinion about the gift I was going to give  
Mina. If anything, I knew what Mina would want. CLOTHES. And I was not about to give her  
something that didn't have a second approval, besides my own taste.  
  
"No problem, Serena." Amy said beside me as we wondered off into aisles together, running our  
hands lightly through the files of clothes that hung on racks all around us. "Besides, I myself  
didn't have time to shop for Mina. I should thank you for the opportunity, in fact."  
  
Smirking, I plucked out a white top from the file of clothes in front of me. I playfully cried,  
"Amy Mizuro? Didn't have the time to go shopping? How ludicrous!"  
  
"Well, you see... It's just..." She began, as I continued to round a particular rack that served only  
cardigans. "Well, I usually don't go shopping."  
  
"Really?" I gave a laugh as I eyed a dark blue cardigan. "Well, I should've known. Considering  
you do a number of things... Things that deserve more time and attention than shopping."  
  
"Indeed." Amy smiled as she seemed to be fascinated with an clothing item in front of her. "I  
mean I'm not stating that shopping is repulsive, I'm just saying that... I just don't do it."   
  
"Oh, well in that case, just between you and me," I added with slight mischief in my voice. "I  
don't shop much either."  
  
We continued to roam through the aisles in comfortable silence when suddenly I had the urge to  
ask her a question.  
  
Going to neat piles of folded shirts on a small table that had a sign saying they were on sale, I off  
handedly asked., "Amy, is it natural to be afraid to fall in love with someone?"  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw that Amy was not surprised by my out-of-the-blue question  
much to my relief.  
  
'Where did THAT come from?' I asked myself in slight shock.  
  
"What do you mean?" She enquired comfortably.  
  
" Err.. Okay, what I meant to say was..." I picked up a pink spaghetti strapped top in front of me  
and eyed it, slight caution evident in my voice. "Is it natural for a person to not want to forgive  
someone because that person is afraid to fall in love with that someone?"  
  
"Well.." Amy began toward my direction to look through the pile of shirts as well. "That's a  
tough question. I mean it all depends in the issues that are involved in that kind of situation..."  
  
"Okay, I'll provide the issues." I added quickly, surprised that I even wanted this conversation to  
continue, as I began picking up another shirt with curiosity. "Let's say person A use to like  
person B a long time ago. But then person B had hurt person A and years later, Person B still  
hurts Person A."  
  
"Go on." Amy replied with curiosity.  
  
"Should Person A forgive Person B even after all that person B had done to person A?"  
  
"In my opinion..." Amy trailed off for a bit to think over what I just said. Then she replied  
knowingly, "No matter what Person B had done to Person A, forgiveness should always be  
given, especially if Person B is asking for the forgiveness sincerely."  
  
"But what if..." I stopped looking through shirts now and placed two hands on my waist, now  
fully attentive in the subject. "But what if Person A is AFRAID to forgive Person B because in  
doing so would only hurt Person A?"   
  
"You think that if Person A forgives Person B, Person A will become vulnerable to Person B and  
be more prone to get hurt because of the action of forgiving?" Amy raised a lone eyebrow at me  
also forgetting a shirt in hand. "Well, if that's the case, Person A should realize that forgiving  
Person B is a big step, yes. But it is merely just forgiving them and not letting Person B into  
Person A's life. So Person A shouldn't have to get hurt with Person B. Person A can always  
chose to forget Person B after forgiving Person B... It's like that old cliche – Forgive and forget."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Amongst all those Person As and Person Bs, I was slightly amused that not once was I lost in the  
conversation. But my amusement quickly changed into wonderment.  
  
"Forgive and forget huh? That's it?"  
  
"Yup, that's it." Amy gave a quick nod, resuming back to eyeing the shirt in her hand.  
  
"It sounds so simple..." I whispered momentarily to myself.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Oh, it's nothing." I quickly changed the subject, noting Amy had heard me. "I'll be over there,  
Amy. Nothing here seems to be the gift I want to give to Mina. I'll be back."  
  
"Sure." I heard her reply.  
  
And off I went to explore another side of the department store.  
  
"Wow. Cardigan haven." I sarcastically mumbled as I neared a section that was in fact, full of  
'various' and 'colorful' cardigans. "Blah."  
  
Looking around for ten minutes, I became frustrated that the longer I looked through these racks  
and piles of the thin petite jackets, the nastier and farther away from 'decent' did the cardigans  
look.   
  
"God I hate shopping." I mumbled once again to no one but myself when I had taken out a  
ridiculously leopard printed and furry cardigan from the rack in front me.   
  
"So do I."  
  
Crap.  
  
I froze in place, shutting my eyes tightly with a mix of annoyance, frustration, and shock all  
rolled into one. I immediately shoved the cardigan back onto the hanger.  
  
'Of all the places.'  
  
"What are you doing here?" I sighed in annoyance, not bothering to turn around. I began walking  
away from the rack of clothes to a set of new ones next to it. "Let alone, explain why you're in  
the women's petite clothing section."  
  
I had assumed he followed me and he did, much to my dismay.  
  
"Just shopping."  
  
"Didn't know women's clothing was a sexual fetish of yours." I smiled, but the smile didn't  
reach my eyes. Quickly looking around, I spotted the women's lingerie section and added,  
"Trying to find lingerie for yourself, Mr. Cross dresser? Or a new thong? If it's either of those,  
you've come to the right place."  
  
"You're verbally abusive, you know that?"   
  
I rolled my eyes, as I pulled out a purple feathered cardigan from the rack in front of me. I  
briefly wondered how many birds were plucked to get all those feathers onto the small jacket.  
Oh the horror.  
  
"Pointing out the obvious doesn't make you look any smarter."  
  
"Neither does hiding the obvious for clueless people." His hand reached out and immediately  
pushed down my hand that held the piece of clothing, returning it onto the rack again.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
My eyes narrowed, ignoring the tingling sensation that ran down my spine at the sudden contact  
with his hand on mine.  
  
"Leave me alone jerk." I pulled my hand away from his.  
  
"Not until you explain to me why you're so upset with me." Came an unexpected response. He  
continued, "You have this nack of letting people be clueless about what they've done wrong."  
  
"What's the difference? The damage has been done." I slowly turned around trying to muster a  
glare. I placed a hand on my waist. "I see no point in telling someone what the problem is  
because what more can be fixed? Anyway, I'm shocked and appalled that you've forgotten the  
online issue."  
  
"Like I've said for the last time, I didn't know it was you. It took me a while to realize for myself  
that I was talking to you, of all people." His gaze was already narrowed toward me. I wasn't  
surprised.  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Why shouldn't you?"   
  
I was taken aback from his punctual response after mine.  
  
'What the HELL?' The same thought crossed my mind.  
  
I shook my head to get me out of my temporary shock. "Oh, I don't know. Because you're a jack  
ass maybe?"  
  
"What a legitimate answer." One corner of his mouth raised itself into a half grin. "I know you  
can do better than that."  
  
I stared at him momentarily as if he really was the biggest jack ass in the world. Then I resumed  
in giving him a glare.   
  
"Screw you. And once again, leave me alone." I began to turn and walk away from him again.  
  
'I've got to get away from him.'  
  
"...Why can't you forgive me?" His voice became soft, almost as if he was mumbling to himself.  
  
However, I caught it before taking my second step, in turn stopping me dead in my tracks.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed painfully.  
  
"Like I said. I just... can't." I whispered back to him.  
  
"But why?" His question was almost heart wrenching, making my insides turn to knots. "Why  
can't you?"  
  
'Why can't I?' A thought echoed his last question.  
  
"Because I can't alright!" I suddenly turned around to face him, shock clearly written on my  
features to find that he was only a few inches away from me now. How the heck did he get near  
me so fast? "Don't ask me... because I don't know."  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
I felt my breath hitch in my throat, still noting the close proximity between us.  
  
'God he's so close...' I unsuccessfully prevented that thought from escaping me. 'He smells so  
good...'  
  
"Well, you're just going to have to except that answer." I tried to take notice of our  
surroundings, trying to look anywhere but into his... eyes...  
  
"No I won't. Not until I know why you won't forgive me." From the corner of my eye, he inched  
closer to me.  
  
Consciously, I found myself taking a step back.  
  
"Okay. Here. Try this... why don't you except the fact that I won't forgive you?"Alarmed, I gave  
him a hopeful glance, wishing that he'd step away this time.  
  
Crap.  
  
Instead he didn't, and took another step forward. I found myself taking another step back..  
  
'Dear God-'  
  
"Now why would I do that? How can I just accept that the nicest girl I knew four years ago  
wouldn't want to forgive me? What was that one thing that I did that made me so repulsive to  
you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I raised an eye brow at him, noting that it was my turn to be  
clueless. I finally looked into his face.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
He narrowed his eyes to me.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"No I don't." I eyed him cautiously now. Somewhere in the back of my mind, however, I had the  
feeling that I knew what he was talking about. "Care to explain?"  
  
"Oh, but stating the obvious doesn't make me any smarter, Serena."  
  
I gasped when my back slightly bumped into the white wall behind me. I hadn't notice he had  
managed to move me all the way back near where the fitting rooms were. And I notice he was  
still inching closer to me.  
  
'Crap. How dramatic can this guy get?' I would have taken the time to laugh at myself when I  
noticed that this felt like a scene in one of those cheesy romantic movies. You know, the guy  
pinning a girl up against a wall... or something close to that. 'But thank goodness he ISN'T  
pinning me to the wall-'  
  
At the same time, I had the urge to widen my eyes, when I noticed he had used that same line on  
me, but I refrained from doing it.  
  
'Keep your cool Serena.'  
  
"Trying to turn the tables on me are you?" As if a surge of courage flowed through me, I  
narrowed my eyes and took a step forward. "You tell me and I tell you huh? It won't work  
Chiba."  
  
Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes at me cautiously, slightly turning his head to the side.  
  
The close proximity between us now was enough to be called 'violating one's personal space.'  
I'll be damned if he tried to use that power of intimidation over me.  
  
"You're right. It won't work... because you're too damned stubborn." He bent down slightly to  
my ear and whispered. "Really, too damned stubborn."  
  
"Sh-Shut up Chiba." I tried to growl but instead my voice sounded utterly confused. Almost all  
the functions of my brain stopped. "Just leave me alone... Enough already."  
  
"...I can't." His hot breath tickled my ear, heat rising up my cheeks. "Why don't you just... tell  
me why?"  
  
"W-why what?" I managed to choke out, trying to mentally wack myself with a base-ball bat for  
sounding so weak.  
  
"What did I do... in freshman year to make you hate me?"  
  
With that one question and that tone of voice, some of the concrete of my metaphoric wall that I  
had built around myself started to crumble.  
  
'He sounds so sincere. Maybe I should-'  
  
I paled slightly when I started to realize what he was doing. He was trying to pry guilt out of me.  
  
'That bastard.'  
  
Immediately, I saw a smaller version of myself, quickly picking up metaphoric pieces from my  
metaphoric concrete wall to be placed back into those metaphoric crumbled areas. But the small  
metaphoric me had trouble fixing the wall.  
  
Because the problem was still there.  
  
He remembered.  
  
'No...'  
  
At that, I stood up straight and stepped aside, giving him an unintended hurtful look.  
  
"I can't believe you even have the nerve to bring that up with me." I almost whispered but loud  
enough for him to hear. "Just... Leave me alone and forget about everything."  
  
'Please.'  
  
I began to walk away.  
  
However, I almost stopped once again when I heard him say, "For now, Serena. For now, I'm  
leaving you alone. But you'll see...."  
  
I began to walk away again, trying to ignore the rising rate of my heart beating.  
  
"You will see... tonight."  
  
I wish I was oblivious in the seriousness of that statement. But I wasn't  
  
Because in my gut I knew that statement held the weight of everything that had ever happened...  
  
------  
  
Throughout the rest of the afternoon an uneasy feeling, let's call it "worry", hung over me like a  
small patch of cloud following me where ever I went and continued to rain over my head.  
  
Earlier, Amy had noticed my sudden change of mood when I had returned to her quickly, seeing  
that I still haven't chosen a gift for Mina yet. Luckily, in an attempt to forget what just happened  
with 'him' and that feeling of weariness that decided to tag along with me for the ride, I began  
looking again. After a few more minutes meeting up with Amy again, I had found the perfect gift  
for Mina.  
  
A simple orange cardigan.  
  
And Amy eyed her gift from across the table from me. She bought her an orange floral top.  
  
"I think our gifts will go perfectly together.." I laughed as I finally folded the petite jacket and  
placed it inside it's plastic bag. "Just pray she has a pair of pants or a skirt that can match with  
them."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
Amy and I decided to grab a quick bite at the food court. With all that shopping, we knew we  
deserved at least a small meal. Shopping for Mina wasn't all that easy. I happily grabbed a  
couple of fries.  
  
"So tonight's the big night huh?" I off handedly said, eyeing our surroundings comfortably.  
"Have you seen the hotel yet?"  
  
I knew Amy had become Mina's second in command when it came to helping out decorating the  
place. Seeing the good job Amy did with the masquerade ball two months ago, Mina had no  
choice but to automatically put Amy into that important position. And with this knowledge, I  
knew Amy was one of the first to see the place.   
  
"Yeah. It's really quite gorgeous." Amy began with a twinkle in her eye. "The place is amazing.  
I could think of no better place than to have a debutante ball over at the Juuban City Starlight  
hotel."  
  
"THAT hotel?!" I gasped in shock.  
  
Juuban City Starlight Hotel was one of the most prestigious and high ranking five star hotels that  
ever existed in all of Juuban City. I never dreamed I'd set foot in a place like that. And little did I  
know, Mina's ball would be there, of all places.  
  
"How many people do you think will be there?"  
  
"Close to about five hundred people I suppose." Amy replied taking a bite out of her burger.  
  
"You're kidding me." I said wide eyed. "That's... A LOT of people."  
  
"You got that right." Amy nodded in agreement. "It's actually kind of funny how Mina might not  
even know maybe more than half of the people that will be attending."  
  
"True." I gave a small laugh after taking a sip of my drink. "Funny how these debutante balls  
are. And to think we'll be performing in front of all those people!"  
  
Amy then frowned. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Wow, so you don't like shopping and you don't like standing in front of an audience..." I gave a  
wide grin, chewing on another fry. "Wow, you could be my long lost sister!"  
  
"So I take it, stage fright is also something we have in common." She laughed along too. "But I  
suppose, just this one time, we'll have to get over that fear."  
  
"Fear ladies? What is this fear you speak of?"  
  
"Andrew?" I said a little surprised, as he welcomed himself to our table, grabbing a seat with us.  
And so I've slightly noticed that Andrew had the nack of interrupting conversations a lot. Oh  
well, the more the merrier. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"As you can see, I'm the boyfriend who does last minute shopping." He lifted one of those small  
department store paper bags and gave us both a wink. "Not that I haven't done it already."  
  
"Already?" I gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Secret ladies... but..."Andrew reached into the small paper bag and pulled out a tiny velvet box.  
He then handed me the box and leaned closer into the table to whisper something to the both of  
us. "Go ahead. Open it. I need both of your opinions."  
  
"Sure." I off handedly said opening the box slowly. I gasped when I saw what was in it. "My  
god, Andrew! You modern day Casanova. This is expensive!"  
  
I quickly handed it to Amy, eyes widening as well. She gasped in agreement.   
  
"Yes, Andrew. This is quite a gift."  
  
"Twenty four karat gold too, by the way." He gave us a satisfactory grin, leaning back on his  
chair and folding both arms across his chest. "The prettiest heart necklace for my love. Nothing  
but the best for Mina."  
  
"You Romeo! There's no doubt she's going to love it." I had noticed it was one of those small  
hearts that was rimmed with tiny stone diamonds, hanging only onto a thin gold chain. Sure, I've  
seen them on most girls who had boyfriends, but not this necklace. It truly looked dazzling and it  
seemed the value Andrew had stated. Most of the worth was on the heart pendant itself. "And  
you wanted our opinion?"  
  
"So I take it, you guys approve?" Amy handed the box back to Andrew, but Andrew then  
continued to stare at it, eyeing it hesitantly. "Because it's really important to me that my gift  
mean something special to her."  
  
"Oh please Andrew." I shook my head with a smirk. "If you have given Mina a simple bobby  
pin, she'd still keep on talking about it for days. All because it came from your heart. And  
THAT'S STILL an understatement... But since you got her that, I'm pretty sure I'll never hear  
the end of it from her. She'll love it, believe me."  
  
"I say the same as well." Amy said with a smile. "She would be very delighted to receive that,  
positively."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He finally shut the cover of the box and dropped it back in into the  
paper bag. He actually seemed relieved. "Because, if she's not going to like it... well lets just say  
I don't exactly trust a man's taste when it come to the matters of women's jewelry."  
  
"What's the matter? You don't trust your own taste?"  
  
"No. Actually... Seeing that I don't have any fashion sense, and yes I don't trust my own taste, I  
had Darien come along with me to help me pick it out." He gave a small laugh and continued, "I  
just wanted to make sure Darien hadn't made a mistake."  
  
Just when I was going to forget the event earlier, his name had to be mentioned. But I was more  
surprised that ... that idiot... the bastard... he actually picked that out for Andrew!  
  
'Wow. No wonder I had to see him earlier.'   
  
"Oh." was all I could utter.  
  
"Well I must say, Darien has good taste for a man then." Amy giggled but now the happy mood  
was ruined for me. My smile faltered. "Speaking of Darien, where is he?"  
  
"Hey, Amy..." I began, alarmed that Darien would actually be close by. I wanted nothing more  
then to be away from him right now. Another awkward encounter with him was not on the top of  
my 'to do list'. "We gotta meet Mina now. Didn't she say she wanted to give us our dresses  
around three?"  
  
And thank goodness it was fifteen minutes before three when I glanced at my wrist watch.  
  
"Oh. Oh right."  
  
"Well, thanks for your opinion ladies." Andrew stood up with us and gave a smile again. "I feel  
much better knowing I got the right gift."  
  
"No problem."  
  
And with that, Amy and I left quickly with Mina's gifts at hand.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"I see they left in a hurry." I muttered putting the trays of food down in front of us. I sat across  
from Andrew, a frown not wanting to leave my face. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I showed them the necklace." He simply stated, looking slightly smug across from me. "They  
thought it was fantastic."  
  
"Now why did you have to go off and do that?" I picked up my burger and took a greedy bite.  
"You know very well those two are Mina's good friends. It's not going to stay a secret very  
long."  
  
"For one thing I needed their opinions, since it would be from the perspective of ladies." And he  
then gave me a grin. Not just any grin but an all knowing grin. "And I've added that you helped  
me pick it out for Mina."  
  
"So what if I helped you out?"   
  
"My good man..." He grinned again as he took a bite from his own burger. "You don't get it do  
you? Well, I do have to admit the gesture was small but..."  
  
"Cut to the chase." I picked up a couple of fries and devoured them.  
  
"I merely made you look good in front of Serena. That's all."  
  
I frowned. "Ah, but why do that?"  
  
"Because you're my friend and you need help. Simple as that." He gave a curt nod and took a  
couple of fries. "And it was clear. The surprise on her face was evident."  
  
"She was affected?" My frown lessened.   
  
"Indeed she was. But anyway, I'm leaving the rest of the 'making-you-look-good' on your own."  
He took another bite of his burger. "I trust you can be that 'modern day Casanova' or that  
'Romeo' that she stated about me, without anymore of my help."  
  
"I can. And I will." It was my turn to give him a curt nod. "I'm facing her tonight whether she  
likes it or not. And this time, I've got everything I need to sway her."  
  
My thoughts immediately fell back onto that old love letter.  
  
'She'll have to face me.'  
  
"I sure hope so Darien. It's only fair this situation ends once and for all. And you deserve to be  
happy."  
  
--------------  
  
'And you deserve to be happy.' Andrews words were etched in my mind.  
  
Maybe I did deserve to be happy.   
  
Considering the events that happened in my life, to have been robbed of any memory of my  
parents, to have been forced in an orphanage because I couldn't remember any faces, to have  
lived alone...  
  
Damn I deserve it.  
  
And I've been looking. Looking for that happiness.  
  
Looking for someone who would love me.   
  
And I would love back.  
  
Would it be Serena?  
  
'It would've been if you haven't given up before.' A thought bitterly crossed my mind.  
  
"But how was I to know? I was only a kid then. I didn't have the means to be persistent. I didn't  
have the patients. I... I just didn't know." I said allowed to no one in particular.  
  
'Andrew had been right all along. Although you may have been a kid then, you still could've  
waited. Kept asking. Kept trying- - took the time to have gotten to know her...' A new thought  
countered back. 'You could've gone the whole nine yards... for Serena.'  
  
And all of a sudden, I knew what Andrew meant.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to once again to revel in the beauty of the view before me.  
  
Everything that Andrew had been pointing out to me had suddenly become as clear as the full  
moon that had shown out tonight. It had come out for me.   
  
No.  
  
For the both of us.  
  
Yes. Tonight was the night I was going to talk to Serena Tsukino once and for all. For the dream  
revelation told me so. Because it was right. It was meant to be.  
  
And from the moment I stepped inside the very decorative but elegant room, I knew there was  
no turning back. The effect of realizing this multiplied ten fold, when I finally stepped out into  
the balcony of the JCS Hotel. The Juuban City Starlight hotel.  
  
And, as anyone would guess correctly, It was the same place I recently drempt of. Where the  
truth came out. It was going to be in Mina's debutante ball. It was going to be at Mina's  
debutante ball. And...  
  
Serena was the one... She just had to be.   
  
The ball would begin in ten minutes.  
  
There's no turning back.  
  
( ^_^) (^.~) ( '_') (~.^) ( O_O) (^.^) ( O.o) (~.~)  
  
"God, I'm so nervous..."  
  
"This is it guys!"  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
"This is just going to kick major ass."  
  
"Guys, stand still!" Mina's harsh whisper had drawn everyone into immediate silence. "Quiet!  
You know how it's going to be, so I advise you all to stick with the plan... Be serious!"  
  
This was it.  
  
I had arrived with Mina and the rest of the girls who were going to do the waltz earlier,  
anticipation strangling our nerves.   
  
'There's no turning back.' I kept repeating over and over to myself. I wonder why?  
  
Having found out that the place was jam packed with five hundred people, and having to  
perform IN FRONT of them, wasn't exactly a thrilling concept to fathom when I realized exactly  
what Amy had said to me earlier in the mall today.  
  
'Crap, crap, and crap. Five hundred people. And did I forget to say, there are five hundred people  
in there right now?'  
  
I swallowed a lump in my throat.  
  
And just great. The girls were already standing in a line behind me, and I just HAD to be the  
first.  
  
'And more CRAP ensues.'  
  
Yes. All the girls had to be standing in line so that when the music started, or the waltz for that  
matter, all of us were to come out one by one in an orderly fashion while someone announced  
our names formally. And that meant each girl was to walk into the dance floor alone and have  
them be met up by their dance partner to have the lime light shine on the couple for a brief  
moment.  
  
Fantastic. And I was going to do this with Pretty Boy... of all people.  
  
Whether I like it or not, I was going to get this over with, even if I had to do it mechanically.  
  
'That's right. Don't look affected or show any hint of... emotion. In fact, try not to even argue  
with him so that drama doesn't rear it's ugly head. For.. Mina.'  
  
"My goodness, what's taking so long?" Amy snapped me out of my thoughts when I noticed the  
rest of the sixteen girls behind us continued to be antsy. Much to Amy's dislike, she was placed  
right behind me in the line, as a reward for her services to Mina. What a great way to repay  
someone."It's been ten minutes already."  
  
"So I've noticed." And I had. While standing here for about ten minutes and my mind wandering  
off to la-la land, I had been staring at the huge brown doors in front of me. For some odd reason,  
they utterly seemed familiar.  
  
'Brown... Oak doors...' My mind began to describe and repeat. 'Brown... OAK WOOD  
DOORS.'  
  
And at that, the ulcer that I have grown to hate so quickly said a famous 'hello' in my tummy.  
Not only was it saying 'hello', it also told me something BIG was about to happen. But earlier  
before, I had dismissed this same feeling when I had thought it was out of nervousness... and  
maybe it still is. Nothing more. Right?  
  
'Just get it over with already!' My mind yelled frustrated as another minute slipped. My gloved  
hand scratched my skirt covered thigh irritatingly.  
  
And the dress.  
  
Oh the lovely dress. Let me get started on that.   
  
All seventeen of us were dressed in torso hugging, circulation stopping, tight on the bosom, but  
very pretty light blue corset dresses. All of which were strapless since the corset on us did a  
wonderful job at clinging to every curve and corner of our bodies... with great discomfort. And  
yes, it showed a great portion of our upper body skin.  
  
It was something Mina had love to seen us wear. And she had no time wasting the opportunity to  
do so.   
  
Damn her birthday.  
  
When Amy and I had finally seen the dresses we were to wear earlier today, our jaws had no  
choice but to drop. Both of us teamed up against Mina, scolding her for picking such a... very  
sexy dress. Although Mina knew all the girls had decent enough figures, Amy and I had begged  
to differ. Well, mainly me for stating I had baby fat, while Amy played out the modesty/  
conservative card. But Mina immediately stomped her foot and made it clear we HAD no  
choice. It was traditional that all the waltzers had to wear the same apparel and who were we to  
break that tradition, especially for a friend? Oh the things we do for our friends indeed.  
  
I was about to reach over to my thigh again and fail miserably to appease the itch that was  
starting to form from under the fabric when the brown doors suddenly opened for me in a single  
but slow dramatic movement.  
  
I felt like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Crap." I quietly mouthed to myself.  
  
"Announcing the waltzers, the beautiful Ms. Serena Tsukino and her handsome partner, Mr.  
Darien Chiba." I heard the announcer say signaling me to start my path around the dance floor  
and meet up with 'handsome' Pretty Boy. Oh that sounded oh so terribly wrong. I felt like  
kicking myself.  
  
Instead I didn't 'kick' myself let alone I haven't even MOVED from my spot yet! I stood there  
frozen in place, eyes huge with shock, while the spot light blared at me.  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
"Serena? Serena! It's time to move!" I heard Amy's concerned whisper behind me, yet I failed to  
acknowledge that I did, continuing to be frozen in place.  
  
Was I really frozen in shock out of being nervous? Close to the answer but no.   
  
As soon as the doors in front of me had opened, the ulcer strengthened ten fold because as I  
looked inside, I immediately knew what the 'something big is about to happen' was going to be.  
Peering in with wide unblinking eyes, I had slowly recognized the surrounds.  
  
'This is THE DREAM!' My mind yelled frantically. "Oh. No!"  
  
Inside, the very ceiling, every wall, every table, every chair, and the atmosphere in itself was  
EXACTLY like yesterdays dream.   
  
"Serena?" At that I felt a nudge behind me, causing me to snap out of my thoughts violently and  
stumble a bit in my place. "Go."  
  
And I went. With a deep breath, I tried to walk around the dance floor with a mix of grace and  
caution, if it were even possible. But awe had not left my features. Because across from me,  
Pretty Boy had become the ultimate shocker in all of this.  
  
He was in my dream and I had should've known all along. He was in here as well as the dream.  
And somehow, it felt like something was complete. And all I could do was stare and move...   
  
And just as the awareness of me knowing that I was moving began, I stopped when he offered  
me his arm graciously. And I've noticed, he couldn't do anything but to stare as well. Apparently  
he looked as shocked as I was, much to my comprehension.  
  
"Presenting Ms..." And the voice trailed off in my ears for the rest of the announcements. I  
couldn't focus in what was being said because my eyes had focused on something else.   
  
On Darien Chiba.  
  
It felt like an eternity... His eyes reading me like they haven't done before. If I had complained  
about his staring problem for the past month, you would think I haven't ceased in continuing.  
But I did nothing. For now, I began doing the same action. It felt like I had no choice in the  
matter. No free will! In fact, I rather felt like I ... enjoyed it!  
  
'Good god-' And he slightly tightened his grip around my waist when the music began.  
  
And so we moved...  
  
--------------  
  
The party had gone on for two hours already, the waltz having been done long ago. When we  
had finished, everyone cheered, impressed at mainly the moves that Andrew and Mina had  
displayed in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by the rest of the couples. IF I had  
noticed, I would've understood why everyone cheered so loudly, because I had found out from  
Amy, both Andrew and Mina had finally kissed in the end of the number... in front of everyone.  
But I didn't notice.  
  
Oh no I didn't. I had been busy looking at something else. More like 'somebody' else.  
  
And I had broken all of my own rules.  
  
And what rules were they? Rule number one: I wasn't suppose to be staring at Pretty Boy. Rule  
number two: I was suppose to be paying attention to the dance and not at something ELSE. Rule  
three: I wasn't suppose to be... FEELING THIS WAY!  
  
Yes. I am frustrated. Frustrated at the fact that I couldn't enjoy Mina's debutante ball what so  
ever. I should've been having fun, be care free, relishing in the fact that I was in one of the most  
prestigious hotels in the city, yet I couldn't. I couldn't even enjoy my meal!  
  
When the waltzing was over, everyone was seated in place to have the meals served to them.  
Starting off with salad and soup, then the main course, and finally desert, everyone was  
obligated to devour the food and actually enjoy it. And who would protest? Who would NOT  
enjoy the meal? Ironically, me, out of five hundred people of this room. Serena Tsukino, who  
never says no to food, actually being the only one not enjoying the meal. What an outrage!  
  
But really, was I the only one?  
  
I had looked across the table and cautiously glanced at Pretty Boy earlier, looking displeased as I  
was. Interesting.   
  
Could I blame him?  
  
"Serena? Don't you want to join in the fun?" Amy sat next to me, gesturing toward the infamous  
'conga line' that Andrew and Mina started up way back when, in the Masquerade ball. Oh the  
ball...  
  
I cringed at the memory.  
  
Taking the champagne glass of water, I took a hearty sip in an attempt to drown the current  
feelings that began to emerge all over again. "You're kidding me, right Amy?"  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about? I saw you join the last time." Amy emitted a friendly smile  
taking a glass of water herself.  
  
"Touche." Setting the glass down, I began eyeing the people in the dance floor. As if I was  
looking for someone. But who? "But I didn't join out of free will. Blame Mina for dragging me  
in and forcing me to have a good time as usual."  
  
"Well im pretty sure she'd still want you to have fun now, so why are you sitting alone?"  
  
"I'm just not... feeling well that's all." And it wasn't far from the truth either. My eyes scanned  
around now, away from the dance floor. I still didn't know who I was looking for.  
  
"May I ask, has it something to do with the question you asked me earlier today at the mall?" If  
Amy had been holding back the concern in her voice back at the mall, she sure wasn't hiding it  
now. I realized she was only being courteous then.  
  
"Actually... yes." I gave her a small sad smile with a slow nod. I began tracing the rim of the  
empty champagne glass in front of me. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Well, I noticed you didn't seem quite yourself after you asked me that question..." Amy trailed  
off sounding a bit hesitant but continued, "But I just wanted to let you know, if there's anything  
bothering you and you would like to talk to someone, I'm always available for it."  
  
Why didn't I tell Amy what I told Mina yesterday, in the first place? Simple. The very idea of  
mentioning of 'his' name let alone talking about him was something I wasn't looking forward in  
dealing with. Instead, I ended up creating the whole amusing analogy of Person As and Person  
Bs so to indirectly refer to Pretty Boy and I. To return Amy's courteous favor, I began to let her  
know what was bothering me.  
  
"Thanks Amy." I returned a grateful smile to her. "And about today, yes. I was bothered about  
something and felt awfully compelled to tell you what that situation was. And... it's about Darien  
and I..."  
  
"Oh." She looked a bit hesitant again. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it now..."  
  
"No, no. It's okay Amy. I want to talk about it, that is, if you don't mind." I quickly reassured  
her that I needed someone to talk to confidentially, seeing that Mina was busy at the moment, let  
alone not wanting to bother Mina about my situation since it is her birthday. "I actually trust you  
Amy. It's just, I have trouble talking about him."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And about that advice you gave me... Thanks. It was very helpful." I continued to circle the rim  
of my glass with my index finger. I sighed. "You see, Darien had hurt me three years ago..."  
  
I began telling her the sad tale of how I had grown to like Darien a long time ago but having it  
cut short due to what he had done to me. After that ended, I also told her about the dream  
revelation I had yesterday, and how it lead me up to this point in Mina's ball.   
  
"No wonder you didn't move when we started to walk out." Amy stated when the realization had  
dawned on her. "I would've done the same thing!"  
  
"I know... And what's worse, I know I have to face him now. I can't... I just can't, Amy."  
  
"Serena, I think the reason why you don't want to forgive him, let alone have a conversation  
with him, is because... Do you still feel any attraction toward him?" She gave me the same  
concern look all over again.  
  
I looked at her quite mortified. "What?"  
  
"It makes sense. You liked him before and he hurt you." She paused for a moment to give  
emphasis. "You still like him now and you're afraid that he'll hurt you again if you forgive  
him..."  
  
"But, that can't be... I can't possibly like him. I-I don't!" I shook my head in disbelief. There's  
no way I could still be liking that jerk even after all these years yet, Mina had said the same thing  
yesterday. "I... I can't Amy, I won't allow it."  
  
"What's to allow Serena? You already feel that way." She sighed with a small sad smile. "But  
the question you have to ask yourself is, will you forgive and forget?"  
  
"I..." I looked at her troubled. For once I didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"Incase you want to talk to him, I saw him step out on the balcony." Amy began to stand up,  
straightening herself. However, the expression on her face hadn't left. "But as a friend, I'd like  
to give you the advice to follow what's in your heart. Tell him what you feel. I hope that helps."  
  
She promptly excused herself saying she was going to get something to drink. But I knew exactly  
what she was doing. She wanted to leave me to think about my decision. And for that, I was  
grateful.   
  
--------------  
  
I surrendered to the side of wanting to talk to him after having internal deputes with myself for  
the last fifteen minutes.  
  
How could I turn down a talk with him? I couldn't. Obviously, I didn't have much choice in the  
matter either since I began to literally feel the warm atmosphere that emitted off the bodies that  
danced on the dance floor a few yards from me. Was it me or was it the fact that although I was  
in a five star hotel, their ventilation system sucked to the core? Oh yes. It was getting hot in here.  
  
And coincidently enough the only place that offered any form of fresh air was at the balcony.  
Where HE was. Oh how fate can be so cruel.   
  
I slowly stood up, smoothing out my slightly wrinkled skirt and began walking to the balcony.  
And the process of walking up to it felt so eerily familiar. And I knew why. Because it happened  
in my dream.  
  
'No denying that.' I sarcastically thought.  
  
And before I knew it, I was at the entrance, his back towards me, leaning against the frame of  
the huge door way.  
  
'Here we go.'  
  
I stepped out slowly, my arms automatically hugging myself when the cold air greeted me  
comfortably.  
  
'God, it's so beautiful out here.' A thought entered my mind when my eyes scanned the entire  
expanse of the dark void we humans would call the night sky that lay before me, temporarily  
forgetting who would be out here with me as well.  
  
And the moon. Goodness it was beautiful.  
  
And I heard something shut behind me.  
  
Deja vu.   
  
'Just like in the dream...' I wearily thought. 'And just when I was hoping to be alone.'  
  
"Serena..." I heard him say softly behind me. I turned slightly to glance at him. "You're not  
going anywhere until I get you to listen to me and-"  
  
"Hi." I interrupted, giving him a sweet smile. I noted that this caught him off guard.  
  
Aware of the awkward silence that followed, I turned back in front of me to gaze at the full  
moon again. Surprisingly, the moon seemed more brighter than I've ever seen it before. As if it  
was welcoming something...  
  
Welcoming us...  
  
"Great view huh?" I had become aware that he stood beside me, our forms slightly leaning  
forward on the marble railings in front of us."  
  
"Mmm." I merely nodded in reply, trying to ignore the butterflies that began to dance in my  
stomach.   
  
Another long silence ensued this time, but it was comfortable.  
  
"Serena, there's something I need to talk to you about. But you have promise not to interrupt  
me." Just when I thought the worse was over, I was wrong. He had to bring up the 'talk' again.  
  
I only nodded in agreement again, not being able to look at him.  
  
"First off, I want to say... I'm sorry for whatever I did that happened three years ago." He began,  
his voice softening for each word that was uttered. "But what I want to know is, what  
EXACTLY did I do to you?"  
  
"You... You mean you don't know?" I looked at him questioningly, a bit shocked at the tone of  
honesty in his question. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I looked away hesitantly then shook my head. "...Never mind. Forget it. It's no big deal."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"No. Just no." I began to turn around towards the door and began walking when his hand caught  
my wrist.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until we talk. And we're not finished." He then sharply pulled me  
into his body. At this, I could only gasp. "If you can't answer that question, I'll leave it alone for  
the moment. So here's another question... maybe something you can actually answer to."  
  
"If you'd let go of me, maybe I would cooperate." I merely whispered in response.  
  
And he gently let go of me, myself surprised that I missed the warmth that came from the close  
proximity between myself and him.  
  
'Not a good time to be feeling this way.'  
  
"Serena. Did you dream yesterday?" He snapped me out of my thoughts. "Please tell me the  
truth."  
  
"...Yes."  
  
Silence followed again, as a gentle breeze blew in our direction, causing me to slightly shiver.  
He noticed this.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
"Here. Take my jacket." He began to take it off and attempted to place it around my shoulders.  
  
"No thanks." I immediately stated, taking a step back.  
  
"Obviously, this is going to be a long talk and I don't want you catching a cold-"  
  
"I said no okay?" I frowned at him, interrupting his sentence. "Since when did you care about  
me catching colds?"  
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn." was his immediate reply. "Damn it. Just take the jacket  
and let's get this over with."  
  
Surprise was written on my face when he just handed me the jacket instead. I took it quickly as  
if the offer wasn't going to last for another second. Not giving him the satisfaction of me finally  
obeying his orders, I annoyingly put on his jacket with disgust. "Happy now?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Whatever." With that I turned toward the railing again. "Say what you need to say so I can go  
back inside."  
  
"Fine." I heard him sigh, hearing him walk toward me. "What did you dream of yesterday?"  
  
"That's private."  
  
"Serena, don't start with me again..." He sounded frustrated, as he ran a hand through his hair  
from the corner of my eye. "Look. I drempt of this place too if it still hasn't occurred to you yet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"..And I'm pretty sure you're well aware of the fact that we both know what happened in the  
dream..." His voice became soft again, sending a chill down my spine. "Do you want me to spare  
you the details or do I have to describe it to you?"  
  
It was enough that I had died and gone to heaven when I had worn his jacket. It smelled like him  
and the scent was playing tricks on me. I had battled to sustain my consciousness and my  
awareness, not wanting to lose them from that lingering sent in his jacket. It was quickly doing  
wonders on me, and I was losing horribly... especially when he had to mention the dream.  
  
I knew what he was referring to... the kiss.  
  
'Oh god the kiss.'   
  
"Okay! Okay! YOU win! I drempt of this place too alright?" I turned to him and had the  
incredible urge to stomp my foot in anger. "Fine. NOT ONLY did I drempt of this place, but I  
had been dreaming about YOU for more than a year! Got that? Are you happy to know that?  
FOR MORE THAN A YEAR! And it's pissing me off! God, it's pissing me off!"  
  
He looked at me stunned, when he noticed a tear silently slipped down my right cheek. I quickly  
wiped it away.  
  
'Damn! I can't start crying now!'  
  
"But... But why would it piss you off?" He asked softly, taking a step toward me. I only took a  
step back in response.  
  
"God Darien!" I tightly wrapped his jacket around me, as if I was trying to shield myself. "Don't  
you see? You're the last person I should be dreaming of! Why do you keep doing this to me?  
Why do you keep hurting me? What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
I looked at him angry as more tears began slipping from my eyes. Why was it so easy for him to  
make me cry?  
  
"Serena... I don't know. I... I didn't know I was hurting you." He closed his eyes and pinched the  
bridge of his nose, holding the position with a hand to his waist, still frustrated. "I don't know  
what the hell you're talking about. I don't even know what's going on..."  
  
"Darien, you hurt me three years ago. I liked you and you rejected me cruelly. It's as simple as  
that..." Somehow that statement suddenly sounded wrong. As if there was a huge mistake to say  
it. "Can you really blame me for... acting this way toward you? In fact, I'd love to avoid you if I  
could. To spare you from my dislike toward you and acting upon it..."  
  
"Serena? My god... Serena? Did you realize what you've just said?" He looked at me curiously  
now as if I gave him an epiphany. Apparently, I think I did. "Serena... I never rejected you! In  
fact... It was the quite the... opposite."  
  
I looked at him disbelievingly. What was HE saying?  
  
"What are you TALKING ABOUT?! I heard you loud and clear Darien! I heard what you talked  
about me three years ago! You said I was weird and stupid and obnoxious-" Before I could  
continue on with the list of things I could recall him say about me, he suddenly interrupted my  
sentence.  
  
"Serena. Three years ago... I was talking about somebody else! It wasn't you I was talking about!"  
He walked towards me again and I tried to step back, only to find there was wall behind me. He  
was now officially violating my personal space. "If anything, I wasn't talking about you!"  
  
'Breath Serena!' My mind urged when I had exhaled, releasing a breath that I hadn't noticed I  
was holding.   
  
"Then... Who were you talking about?" I eyed him nervously, wishing that I could just jump off  
the balcony instead. Anything to get away from him. ANYTHING.  
  
"I was talking about... Beryl." He simply stated.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Beryl? You mean that TAB?" I quickly replied, my eyes widening in slight shock but was still  
looking away from him."That's a lie! How come you dated her then? You wouldn't date  
someone you didn't like so much."  
  
"Well that goes to show how much you know about me." I sensed he began to step away, a  
teasing tone in his voice. "I can't believe you went and assumed I was talking about you..."  
  
I finally got the courage to look at him now, cautiously eyeing him.  
  
'This can't be right... He was talking about.. Beryl?' I hesitantly thought, as I watched him lean  
on the railing again. 'Beryl... as in his ex-girlfriend.'  
  
"So... You weren't talking about me... with your friends?"  
  
"No. Not at all." He began with a sigh. "I found out Beryl had a crush on me as well... When I  
found out from a couple of friends about how Beryl felt about me, I started making fun of her. I  
wasn't interested in her one bit. And to prove I didn't like her, I brought out a picture of her and  
began talking about her..."  
  
Immediately, the image of a young Darien flashed in my mind, pointing to a picture of some girl  
and was laughing hysterically with friends as if mocking the picture.  
  
"Oh my god." I whispered to myself.  
  
"What did you say?" Apparently he had heard me.   
  
"Oh." I simply squeaked in reply. "That's nice."  
  
"That's nice?" He turned to me with a smirk. "After this misunderstanding all you can say is  
'That's nice?'"  
  
"Well, yeah." I frowned. "What did you think I was suppose to say? Oh my god Darien I'm sorry  
I love you?"  
  
I immediately clamped my mouth shut, bring a hand to cover my lips.  
  
'Wow Serena Tsukino... Ultimate Jack Ass Queen.' A thought teased me, while I continued to  
be mortified. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment rightfully so.  
  
"Well... yes." He began walking toward me again and stopped when he was now directly in  
front of me, looming over with that tall frame of his. "In fact, you never let me tell you how  
much I felt about that... letter of yours."  
  
"Letter? W-what letter?" Oh yes. He definitely remembered that. Oh the horror.   
  
"The love letter you wrote to me. Don't you remember?" He grinned devilishly as I gulped. This  
was NOT good.  
  
"I-I wrote no such letter."  
  
"Liar." with that he quickly turned around and walked over to the other side of the balcony.  
Upon reaching the other side, from what I could tell, he reached for his back pack and unzipped  
it. He then pulled out something and began walking towards me again when the object was in his  
hands. "I think you should have this back."  
  
With an extended arm, he handed me the journal.  
  
My journal.  
  
"My journal... You kept it?" I looked at the object now in my hands, stunned that it was still in  
tacked. In perfect condition. "I thought you would've thrown this away by now."  
  
"Now why would I do that?" He sounded a bit shocked himself, a hint of amusement in his  
voice. "Go ahead. Open it. You can check it if you want to make sure everything's there."  
  
And I did. I had opened the journal and found that the detached pages were in tacked, or rather,  
tapped securely to the spine of the journal. I was impressed. He went out of his way to restore  
my journal?  
  
"Thanks. But why?"  
  
"Go ahead. Turn another page." He urged with a new kind of smile this time. I rose an eyebrow  
to him. He looked rather... goofy.  
  
"Okay." And I turned the page. When I did, I found something all too familiar. Something I  
thought I wouldn't have ever seen again. "Oh my god."  
  
"See something of interest?" He laughed as I continued to stare in awe. "Because if you do, that  
automatically makes you into a liar."  
  
"You... you whore!" I plucked the pink letter that lay flat on the journal. Obviously, he had  
tucked it like a book mark in the pages. "You kept this?!"  
  
"So what?" He gave me a smirk, suddenly making me feel giddy. I didn't like this. I didn't like  
this one bit. "Now it's my turn to give you my letter. Let you know how I feel."  
  
"What... are you talking about?"   
  
"Turn to the next page. I wrote something in there for you."  
  
And I turned the page, this time excitement growing at the pit of my stomach.  
  
I began to read.  
  
---------------   
  
Dear Serena,  
  
You never gave me the chance to let you know how I felt. You never gave me the  
opportunity to respond to your letter. So let me take the time to do it now.  
There's something about you I loved. Something I've failed to notice before. The way  
you smiled. The way you talked. The way you made me feel inside three years ago. I've  
wondered, once upon a time, how it would've been like to have been with you. If you were my  
girlfriend...  
Yes. And about me showing you around school. Me being your personal tour guide and  
answering all of your questions... You're welcome. I'd have been glad to have done it all over  
again. Just for you.  
I really liked you. I liked you a lot. In fact. I still like you...  
  
I hope we can become more than friends.  
  
Your non-secret admirer,  
Darien Chiba.  
  
P.S. I also think you're super sexy.  
  
-------------  
  
I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or to just plain scream. Darien Chiba... liked me back! He  
liked me back all these years!  
  
A wide smile plastered itself on my lips. I felt like doing cartwheels.  
  
But then something dawned on me. And my smile began to falter quickly.  
  
"You're too late." I sighed closing my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not interested."  
  
I quickly inserted the love letter I wrote to him into the journal and slammed it shut. I then  
shoved it into his hands. "No thanks."  
  
"What?!" He almost yelled it out. "I-I don't understand. You're not interested?"  
  
"Darien Chiba. I forgive you about everything. I finally realized that it was a misunderstanding  
that made me hate you all this time for three years. Finding out about the whole online issue...  
You being sxytuxboi... Finding out that your dreams are connected with mine..." I began to trail  
off, unable to continue suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you see? I can't handle this." Finding the courage to talk again I continued, "I'm an  
ordinary girl. I'm private. I don't believe in relationships let alone love. I do not want to care or  
need anyone. In fact, It's too illogical and it's pointless. Relationships are the least of my needs."  
  
"And most of all, you're afraid to get hurt. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes... What?" I became surprised that he added to my list as well. "How... how did you know?"  
  
"Did you honestly think I wouldn't know?" He gently lifted my chin, making me face him  
directly. His thumb began to trace the side of my cheek, making me blush like a mad woman.  
"Serena, when you dream, do you feel any emotions at all?"  
  
"No..." I said breathlessly. I felt my knees began to shake.   
  
"Now that's still a lie." He grinned, tilting his head slightly to one side as if he was curious with  
my face. Oh god... I hope nothing was on my face. "Every time I dream about you, I don't know  
how to explain this but... I feel what you feel. Every dance that we danced, every smile that you  
made, every time I kiss your hand... I feel your passion. I feel you wanting me. It's like I know  
you need me. Please don't deny it..."  
  
He leaned in more closely this time, his face dangerously near mine. "Don't deny me Serena.  
I've waited so long. Now that I know the truth... don't say that you don't want me..."  
  
And just like that, he finally leaned in and our lips met.  
  
'Oh god.' His kiss was the most gentlest thing I've ever experienced in all my life. Sweet,  
tender, hell even full of emotion.  
  
And before I could stop myself, I gave in. I gave in... to him.  
  
This time, I returned the kiss, if not the same but exceeding the amount of passion in it. I kissed  
him like there was no tomorrow. As if it was the last thing I was ever going to do in this world.  
Oh god... So this is what it felt like... This was how it felt like to fall in love.  
  
After an eternity, we finally pulled apart to catch some air, the expression on our faces the same  
as they were in our dream.  
  
'And again Deja vu.' I thought rather happily.  
  
"So... I take it we're dating?" I shyly whispered, blushing strongly now.  
  
"Hell yeah. You didn't think I gave away kisses for nothing did you?" He chuckled pulling me  
toward him for a small embrace. I noticed he slightly shivered.  
  
"Cold?" I raised an eyebrow at him but smiled. "If you are, too bad. It's you're fault we had to  
talk out here."  
  
"Did I have a choice?" He looked at me questioningly. "Come on let's get out of here or I'm  
going to freeze to death."  
  
"Such the gentle man." I laughed as we walked towards the door. "You and your manly  
formalities."  
  
"Hmm.. This is strange. I can't seem to open it." I heard him mumble when he reached the door  
before I did.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The door won't budge.." I heard him sounding alarmed now.  
  
"You idiot! You locked us out!"  
  
And so began another war...  
  
Was it a coincidence or was it... fate?   
  
You decide. 


	12. Epilogue

Just A Coincidence Epilogue   
  
------  
Dear Jay,  
  
Once upon a time, there was an ordinary girl who didn't think much about attraction, the  
opposite sex, and love for that matter. She hated (no scratch that part because it's too strong of a  
word) she 'disliked' her life because of her perception about relationships in general.  
  
And what caused her to be this way?   
  
The answer: being... incredibly... utterly... excruciatingly, annoyingly freaking stubborn.   
  
STUBBORN.  
  
So stubborn that she couldn't see, at first, all that the good things that could've happened earlier  
in her simple and boring life.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
And a great misunderstanding can be added to answer that question.  
  
The misunderstanding had also contributed to her assumption that she was destined to not ever  
find anyone for herself.  
  
Because she "over heard" something three years ago, she automatically thought, "ah yes. I was  
rejected, therefore, no one would ever think of me romantically."  
  
And so she became unaware of her misery (somewhat) and her characteristic of being  
"stubborn" got in the way of her seeing how she truly felt all those three years ago in general  
and... about 'HIM'.  
  
Great.  
  
Now all that said, so what?  
  
Really? And who's him?  
  
Well, simple. And I'm getting to that part.  
  
Okay. It all changed.   
  
Hell yes. It HAD to change... she practically had no choice!  
  
How? How exactly? And once again, WHO is 'HIM'?  
  
Simple.  
  
She drempt of some (shhh) sexy anonymous guy (for more than a year or so) who had set her  
aflame night after night. He would whisk her away with his suave moves and his sexy aura and  
he was... simply put - unbelievable.  
  
And then, the girl bought a journal. And with this journal she decided to put her description of  
the dreams she had been getting, something to logically put into. And it only made sense to do  
so.  
  
She then went online one night, met a strange guy who had been dreaming (like her) about a girl.  
They had stayed in contact for a while until something strange and fantastic happened.  
  
They had met each other in a place they both drempt of. The school gym.  
  
And after that night, nothing between her and that guy she had been talking to was ever the same  
again. In fact, they became cyber lovers. Or rather, they had an online relationship without the  
specifics.  
  
Boom.   
  
Mina, her best friend, was already planning for her eighteenth birthday party. A very important  
birthday party too, might I add, and a series of consecutive rehearsals for the exciting (uh... right)  
Waltz was going to happen.  
  
Bang.  
  
Being Mina's best friend, the girl decides to do what her friend wished and unwillingly  
submitted herself to be Pretty Boy's dancing partner. And not to mention, the girl was highly  
prone to accidents to Pretty Boy.  
  
Who the hell is 'Pretty Boy'?  
  
Darien Mamoru Chiba.  
  
And that should answer the 'HIM' part.  
  
Mr. Andrew's best friend, the guy who had managed to annoy her when she bought her journal,  
the guy who dated TABs, the guy who she had been talking to romantically online, the guy that  
pried into her journal and she had gotten pissed to, and yes...  
  
HE was the guy whom she had been dreaming about... all those glorious nights.  
  
All these... factors... have been the main reasons to how she changed her perception about...  
romantic things.   
  
And about herself.  
  
But the questions that I write now is:  
  
Why?  
  
Why to Serena Usagi Tsukino?  
  
Why to Darien Mamoru Chiba?  
  
What the hell is the moral of this unique story?  
  
------  
  
"Serena? Hello there?"  
  
"Mm... Yeah wait."  
  
"PMS girl?"   
  
"Eh... shh." I muttered, trying not to be distracted from finishing what I was writing.  
  
Yeah. I was writing in my journal. (Not surprising huh?)  
  
"Meatball head?" His utterly annoying yet sweet deep voice cooed once and again. "Yoohoo  
darling. My LOVE. Writing my name infinity times in your journal again?"  
  
I rose my eyebrow without having looked up yet. "NO Mr. Ego-the-size-of-the-universe I am not  
writing your name infinity times because I'm not a moron. And what's this? Is this one of the  
famous 'Chiba Charm' pick-up lines you've used before on easily 'wooed' women? Wow. It's  
going to take more than lame pick up lines to get me all 'riled up' Darien my 'DARLING  
LOVE'."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling sharing that useless information with you wasn't a good idea?" He  
stated in mock defeat, myself sensing a hint of a smirk plastered on his face.   
  
"Because you're dating a girl who just so happened to dislike you for three years and all of a  
sudden like your 'Pretty Boy' face one night in Mina's birthday party." I finally looked up and  
gave him a sly grin with a wink. "And yes. Who KNOWS what this girl might do with that  
'interesting' bit of information you've bestowed upon her... Considering you almost gave her  
and yourself hypothermia by having been... oh I don't know... locked OUT."  
  
"About the Hypothermia... I'm telling you it was an accident. And... who said you "suddenly"  
liked me at Mina's party? From what I've interpreted from our online conversations, you fell for  
me pretty fast." He chuckled, finally turning back to face his so-called 'Entertainment' system  
complete with surround sound (or what I'd like to say the monstrosity called the TV with all the  
bells and whistles) he owned. He had his PS2 console plugged in and was playing (yes an RPG  
game) with it for more than an hour and a half since we walked in. And yes. We were hanging  
out in his apartment for the afternoon. (Oh yeah, being caught red handed already, I might as  
well say I've been here more than once now).  
  
"Humph." I gave a fake frown. The guy did make a point. I already liked him 'a lot' online way  
before the truth came out... heck even before being online. Ugh-  
  
"By the way, that wasn't a pick up line... I was trying to get you to come over here and play with  
me."  
  
"My goodness. The very purpose of getting someone to come over and 'play' with you is what a  
pick-up line is all about, Sugar." I closed the journal now and placed it in my back pack. I then  
walked over to his gray leather couch and sat comfortably next to him. "By the way. Your  
character stats are low and there's no way you're going to beat the boss."  
  
He then gave me an innocent grin, placed a (slightly muscular) arm around my shoulders, his  
other hand handing me the black PS2 controller, and whispered huskily to my ear (which made  
me blush like no tomorrow), "Beat the boss and help me out or I won't kiss the daylights out of  
you."  
  
"Is... that a threat?" I suddenly had the urge to squirm away from his arm. He was looking at me  
now with a look I've never seen before (anyone want to yell 'sexual innuendo' right now?).  
Then, after looking at him with a 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look for five seconds, I leaned  
into his right ear and tried to seductively whisper, "Or is that... another pick up line?"  
  
"Both." Was his only response.   
  
And you bet I tried to win that boss battle!  
  
-------  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't you ever wonder? You know. About that thing?" I lazily asked after pulling away from  
his lips, both my hands idly massaging his right hand affectionately. Guess what? I lost the boss  
battle anyway and after thirty minutes of trying, he still gave me his end of the deal.  
  
Wow. And what a deal that was but anyway (Ahem)...  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"The stuff that happened to us?" I asked again, my right index finger lightly tracing the contours  
of his hand. "Like why we drempt of each other and... how we met online?"  
  
"Well... Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Coincidence or fate?" He asked, surprising me a little.  
  
"I... Don't know."   
  
"And I have indirectly answered your question." 


End file.
